


Una serie de eventos, más o menos desafortunados

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, D/s, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el BabyBang'10 multifandom de Fandom_oncrack en español @ LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomo 1

\- No tiene porqué molestarse, conozco la salida. – La mujer le sonrió, tratando inútilmente de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Neal guardó los documentos firmados y notariados dentro del fino portafolio de piel y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza de las otras dos personas presentes.  
Pasaron cinco días antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que Rufus Gardiner no tenía fondos para cubrir los cheques expedidos a nombre de Orlean's Gallery y otros tres más para descubrir que dicho Sr. Gardiner ni siquiera existía.

Neal Caffrey había ganado un cuarto de millón de dólares en su segunda estafa. Tenía 19 años. El mundo estaba esperándolo allá afuera, con los brazos abiertos.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Estaba en su penúltimo año en Quantico a la par que tomaba cursos alternativos en historia del arte, diseño y arquitectura. Su capacidad intelectual y las altas calificaciones con las que se había graduado en Harvard, le dieron acceso a una beca que le permitía ampliar sus conocimientos mientras terminaba su instrucción dentro del FBI.

Había enviado solicitudes para varias secciones del Buró, la mayoría con base en New York, una de las plazas más peleadas dentro de la organización y en la que estaba interesado no tanto por el prestigio que ésta traía consigo, sino por el hecho de que amaba esa ciudad con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba entrando en los treintas y tenía frente a él un futuro brillante y prometedor. No le temía al trabajo duro, era responsable, leal y ridículamente honesto. Sus instructores, maestros – incluso el director -, habían escrito decenas de cartas recomendándolo para varias posiciones dentro del Buró y tenía unas cuantas ofertas esperándolo para cuando se graduara al año siguiente.

Peter Burke soñaba con una vida tranquila, un hogar feliz y una mujer que lo amara; con una carrera satisfactoria y un futuro promisorio. Sólo necesitaba trabajar un poco más para realizar sus sueños.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Con parte de las ganancias de su primer año de trabajo, Neal viajó por Europa visitando museos, casas de subasta, fiestas de sociedad; aprendiendo el viejo negocio de la estafa y desarrollando un estilo y un buen gusto exquisitos.

Su facilidad para los idiomas le ayudó a aprender el italiano y el francés en unos cuantos meses; mientras más se adentraba en el continente, les siguieron el alemán y el ruso, junto con su apreciación por la literatura y la música. Era joven, audaz, increíblemente apuesto y no le tenía miedo a nada.

No tenía amigos, pero podía presumir de tener más de un contacto valioso en todos los lugares que importaban. Tenía conocidos que podrían darle asilo cuando lo necesitara, otros a quiénes acudir en busca de dinero y aquellos a quién llamar para buscar algo de placer, diversión y distracciones.

Pero dos años después, incluso Europa comenzó a tornarse aburrida para un espíritu aventurero como el suyo. Había realizado unos cuantos trabajos simples en solitario; pequeñas estafas para tener algo de efectivo con el cual mantenerse en movimiento, un par de falsificaciones por encargo para ganarse el favor de ciertas personas que podrían servirle en el futuro y unos cuantos robos de obras que simplemente no podía resistir el no poseer.

No tenía más de 20 años y ya se había creado una reputación que empezaba a llamar la atención, particularmente la de aquellos a quienes no les agradaba mucho que un recién llegado estuviera obteniendo ganancias de algo que, creían, les pertenecía por derecho.

La primera advertencia le llegó en Copenhague, de la mano de Alex Hunter y su tentadora oferta de robar la caja de música del Salón Ámbar de Catalina la Grande. Neal aprendió que, para trabajar en equipo, era necesario desconfiar de tus asociados, de esa forma, cuando estos te traicionaban, siempre tenías a la mano un plan de apoyo para sacarte del atolladero o cuando menos, permitirte escapar con vida y con tu reputación lo más intacta posible.

Cuando estaba en el aeropuerto, tomando el último vuelo a Estados Unidos, había aceptado el hecho de que, para lograr todo aquello que había planeado para su vida, necesitaba contar con un equipo. Su aventura con Alex fue una lección que hubiera preferido no experimentar en carne propia, pero que no iba a echar en saco roto. Durante el largo vuelo transcontinental reevaluó sus aspiraciones y revisó sus métodos. Cuando llegó a New York ya tenía en mente a la persona y el plan perfecto para ayudarle a convertirse en leyenda.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Tres años trabajando a lo largo del país en varias asignaciones, acumulando experiencia y no muchas satisfacciones, encontraron a Peter supliendo al director de la sección de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco en la oficina del Buró en New York. Resse Hughes lo había elegido personalmente para hacerse cargo de su oficina mientras se resolvía lo de su jubilación y era restituido en el puesto.

El primer mes lo pasó en medio de auditorias y revisiones de procesos y toda esa basura burocrática que tanto odiaba, pero que era parte del trabajo de un agente de su categoría. Regresaba a su departamento alquilado en Brooklyn y dormía todo lo que podía, o cuando menos lo que la frustración y los vecinos de al lado le permitían.

Para el tercer mes ya había dejado la parte administrativa de su trabajo encaminada y en perfecto orden, lo que le valió una recomendación, un aumento de sueldo y el agradecimiento eterno de Hughes. Fue entonces que se le permitió hacerse cargo de los casos de la sección y cuando Peter comenzó a disfrutar todo eso de ser un agente del FBI.

Lo último que Peter hubiera esperado dentro de su nueva asignación, era encontrar al amor de su vida.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Su primera elección formal de socio fue su segundo error en la misma categoría. Ryan Wilkes tenía una larga carrera dentro del gremio y era considerado un genio para las estafas express y los negocios que redituaban a muy corto plazo, razón por la cual Neal lo vio como su primera opción y la forma más rápida de hacerse de algo de capital y forjarse un nombre en los Estados Unidos. Más tarde, Neal descubriría que Wilkes era más conocido por su mal temperamento y sus crímenes violentos, que por su capacidad profesional.

Trabajaron juntos por ocho meses, durante los cuales Neal acumuló una pequeña fortuna de la que no informó a su asociado, realizó por su cuenta algunos trabajos que se le habían ofrecido a Wilkes primero y, eventualmente, comenzó a volverse competencia de su compañero de equipo. Wilkes no estaba contento con la situación.

Al final de su relación profesional, Neal desapareció con 500 mil dólares y la promesa de que, la próxima vez que se encontraran, Wilkes no iba a fallar cuando le apuntara con un arma de nuevo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Entró a la cafetería en busca de algo caliente que le ayudara a soportar el clima helado de afuera. Su equipo estaba investigando el robo a una galería en el vecindario y tenían que esperar a que volviera la encargada para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Salió un rato después, con un café medianamente bueno que le había costado lo que ganaba en una hora en la oficina. Estaba de mal humor y el caso no era lo suficientemente complicado como para mantenerlo interesado.

Samuels le hizo una seña para que se acercara, al tiempo que guiaba a una mujer hacia la entrada de la galería; seguramente se trataba de la persona a la que estaban esperando. Bebió el resto del café y entró tras ellos. El agente le presentó a Elizabeth Reynolds y Peter se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta y la mano extendida; ella simplemente le sonrió, estrechó su mano y les guió hacia su despacho.

Al volver a la oficina, Peter no tenía la mínima idea de lo que la Srta. Reynolds había declarado ni de la forma en que iban a resolver el robo. Lo primero que hizo al sentarse tras su escritorio, fue revisar si en la base de datos del FBI y el departamento de policía de la ciudad, existía algún archivo sobre ella. Cuando la búsqueda resultó negativa, procedió a revisar con Tránsito para buscar su dirección, edad, estado civil y cualquier información que le permitiera conocer mejor a la mujer con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal creía en el destino. No era sólo casualidad que alguien estuviera en cierto lugar en un determinado momento, simplemente para encontrarse con esa persona que había estado buscando sin saberlo. Moz era la casualidad más fantástica que había sucedido en la vida de Neal.

El sujeto de lentes, que vestía con un estilo que combinaba tres décadas completamente opuestas y las hacía funcionar, resultó ser un truhán con una reputación impecable y con todas las conexiones con que un criminal que se respetara debía contar. No existía un solo documento oficial que registrara su existencia; conocía a todo el mundo, pero nadie era capaz de identificarlo. El gobierno – a todos sus niveles – ignoraba quién era.

Se encontraron en una galería que presentaba varios pergaminos egipcios antiguos, préstamo del Museo de El Cairo, ambos observando la pieza principal de la exposición, mientras disimuladamente evaluaban la seguridad, las vías de escape y cualquier detalle que facilitara el volverse poseedor de tan preciado objeto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando descubrieron que ambos habían notado el mecanismo oculto que constituía el control de seguridad más importante, y el más difícil de deshabilitar, que protegía la vitrina en que estaba depositado el pergamino. Un pequeño termómetro digital que mostraba la temperatura constante de 15º que mantenía al viejo documento intacto, estaba conectado a un transmisor inalámbrico que seguramente estaba enlazado a una central de seguridad. Aunque fuera fácil pasar sobre los detectores láser de movimiento y la báscula bajo la vitrina, manejar todas esas acciones sin afectar el delicado detector térmico iba a ser una tarea complicada. Ambos lo sabían, ambos sabían que el otro lo sabía y, obviamente, ambos querían el pergamino.

Se observaron el uno al otro, larga y detenidamente, mientras se paseaban por todas las salas del lugar. No se hablaron y se evitaron tanto como pudieron en un lugar cerrado donde no había más de 25 personas. A la media hora de su observación compartida del pergamino, se miraron a través de la sala y con un gesto apenas perceptible, acordaron verse afuera. Moz salió primero y esperó a Neal en la siguiente esquina, luego comenzaron a caminar. Cuando llegaron al Café favorito de Moz, ya tenían la base de un plan para volver a la galería y llevarse el pergamino.

Esa noche fue el principio de una muy bella y productiva amistad.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter olvidó su primer aniversario de matrimonio, o mejor dicho, lo recordó en el momento en que Elizabeth lo despertaba con una mano tibia dentro del pantalón del pijama. Un rato después, cuando estaba preparándose para irse al trabajo, tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Necesitaba comprar un regalo increíble y reservar una mesa en un lujoso restaurante en menos de 12 horas y no tenía ni jodida idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

Llamó a la oficina para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde y pasó la mitad de la mañana buscando el regalo perfecto para celebrar lo que Peter consideraba el mejor año de su vida. Pasó frente a Tiffany's tres veces durante su búsqueda, dolorosamente conciente de no poder darse el lujo de comprar algo ahí.

Elizabeth era única, imposiblemente bella e inteligente, comprensiva, tolerante con las inconveniencias de haberse casado con un agente federal. Había hecho un hogar del pequeño departamento de Peter y aunque éste sentía que ella se merecía algo muchísimo mejor, nunca la escuchó quejarse. Seguía de encargada de la galería donde la había conocido y además estaba estudiando administración, decidida a poner un negocio propio en cuanto se graduara. Vivían bien, con algunas limitaciones, sintiéndose felices sólo por estar juntos.

Pero ahora, parado en medio de la Quinta Avenida, se sentía miserable por no saber qué obsequiarle para celebrar su primer año de casados. Volvió a la oficina, desconsolado; se sentó tras su escritorio, observando la fotografía de ella que siempre estaba al centro de la cubierta de cristal. Sonrió, sacó unas cuantas hojas de papel y puso por escrito todo lo que ese año había significado para él. Horas después, fue a la florería que estaba en Federal Plaza y le envió a Elizabeth las cinco hojas, escritas por ambos lados con letra pequeña y apretada, junto con la más hermosa orquídea que tenían en existencia.

Esa noche llegó temprano a casa con una orden de _tortinelli_, la favorita de ella y una botella de vino. Elizabeth lo recibió con un beso lleno de promesas renovadas y los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Peter, previsoramente, había pedido libre el día siguiente.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal y Moz se convirtieron en una fuerza imparable. Moz tenía los contactos y era quien planeaba sus trabajos, Neal tenía el talento artístico, el carisma, la labia y el físico necesario para ponerlos en acción. No les llevó mucho tiempo crearse una reputación dentro del gremio, aunque dicha reputación también comenzó a atraer cierto tipo de atención que no era muy benéfica para su línea de trabajo.

Cuando Moz se dio cuenta de que muy probablemente las autoridades habían empezado a considerarlos lo suficientemente importantes como para investigarlos más de cerca, sugirió un cambio de escenario. Contaban con el capital suficiente como para hacer un viaje y tomarse un tiempo para buscar un nuevo mercado y aprender algunas nuevas técnicas.

Lo primero que Neal hizo al llegar a París, fue informarse sobre el paradero de Alex. Tras su misión fallida de robar la Caja de Música, había perdido contacto con ella y deseaba saber si su escape había sido menos accidentado que el suyo. Moz y él decidieron tomar caminos separados, repartieron las ganancias y acordaron encontrarse en Caláis en 6 meses para evaluar si era tiempo para regresar a E.U. o buscar algo de acción en algún otro punto del globo.

Se encontró con Alex por accidente, cuando terminó en una pequeña jefatura de policía en un poblado en las afueras de París, en calidad de testigo de un robo de auto. Considerando que le traería más problemas el negarse a comparecer, cumplió con su deber cívico y salió del lugar tan pronto como le fue posible. Fue realmente una sorpresa el encontrarse con ella en el estacionamiento de la comisaría, de donde acaba de salir después de que, _mágicamente_, habían sido retirados los cargos en su contra por el robo de un cargamento de diamantes.

Alex lo reconoció y siguió su camino hacia su auto, aparentando lo contrario. Neal actuó en consecuencia y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a la calle. Cuando el auto de Alex pasó junto a él rumbo a la salida, una tarjeta cayó desde la ventanilla abierta del conductor. Neal la recogió cuando el vehículo desapareció en la esquina. Una dirección y un teléfono estaban escritos en la parte de atrás del recibo de su fianza.

Seis meses después, un paquete esperaba a Moz en la recepción del hotel donde habían acordado encontrarse. Adentro estaba un boleto de avión en primera clase para Sydney, una foto de Neal abrazando a un koala que tenía escrito atrás: _No creerías lo que he estado haciendo "acá abajo"_ y un teléfono al que debería llamar en cuanto aterrizara. Moz no estaba del todo feliz con la situación pero tomó el avión al día siguiente. No entendía qué podían hacer ellos dos en un continente que fue concebido como lugar de exilio para ladrones y gente de esa calaña.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter disfrutaba el trabajo detectivesco, el armar partes de un rompecabezas hasta formar una imagen completa. Siendo que en su línea de trabajo la mayor parte de los crímenes que investigaban no eran acciones directas e inmediatas, sino largas y complicadas estafas que llevaban algo de tiempo y preparación antes de ser ejecutadas y de las que se enteraban muchos meses después de dicha ejecución, Peter pasaba horas revisando reportes y relacionando datos, hasta armar un perfil y un MO lo suficientemente concreto para justificar una orden de búsqueda y captura.

Tenía un buen equipo, pero mucho del trabajo lo realizaba él mismo, un tanto desconfiado de los _cerebritos de Harvard_ que le eran asignados por sus superiores para apoyarle en sus investigaciones. Aunque no dudaba que la ciencia podía ayudar a resolver un crimen, mucho de lo que se manejaba dentro de su sección estaba basado en dos cosas que Peter conocía mejor que nadie: la estupidez y la ambición humana. Eran las principales causas por las que la gente seguía cayendo en las mismas viejas estafas.

Una de sus nuevas asignaciones era revisar los reportes de INTERPOL en busca de posibles conexiones con casos locales. Los ladrones de arte, falsificadores y estafadores usualmente trabajaban alrededor del mundo, por lo que no era raro encontrar el principio de la madeja de una complicada estafa en algún punto recóndito del mundo, o bien trazar el camino que una obra había seguido desde el museo o galería de donde fue robado, hasta las manos – no tan limpias – de su último dueño.

El privilegio de su puesto le daba acceso a documentación específica, lo que le había permitido crear un pequeño expediente para su uso personal, en donde iba armando lo que parecía ser una operación a gran escala de robo de arte, estafa, falsificaciones de pinturas, joyas, bonos y cheques, reproducciones perfectas que suplían a la obra original y eran descubiertas meses después. Todos los casos parecían tener el mismo toque, la misma firma por decirlo de algún modo, pero eran casos dispersos, en tiempo y lugar, sin más conexión entre ellos, que lo que las tripas parecían decirle a Peter.

Mes tras mes, más casos iban sumándose al archivo secreto de Peter, pero por la carga de trabajo normal y su regla de no llevárselo a casa, no les dedicaba más tiempo que el que le tomaba leer el archivo y anexarlo a su lista, para futuras revisiones. Poco a poco iba armando una línea de tiempo y la ruta recorrida por el o los ladrones. Peter estaba empezando a creer que se trataba del trabajo de un individuo, con auxiliares temporales y particularmente talentoso.

Por dos años consecutivos había obtenido condecoraciones al mérito, en ambos casos había trabajado encubierto y había disfrutado a lo grande el pretender ser uno de esos criminales a los que tan celosamente perseguía. Estar del otro lado de la ley tenía su encanto, esa aura de peligro, aventura y placer sin culpa, que le hacía parecer menos discutible de lo que realmente era.

Peter era un hombre de principios, pero también era práctico. Esas operaciones le permitían meterse en la cabeza de quienes debía capturar y eso le daba una ventaja que podía utilizar para ayudarle a resolver sus casos. Además de darle algo con que tentar a Elizabeth, a quien le contaba absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en la oficina – ignorando las políticas de confidencialidad del Buró -, simplemente porque ella adoraba escucharle contarle sus aventuras y, ocasionalmente, usar sus alias para sus pequeñas travesuras de dormitorio

 

Sydney, Japón, Hawai, El Cairo, Budapest, Moscú, Londres. Neal y Moz estaban convirtiéndose en los criminales internacionales que siempre habían soñado ser. Su relación les había dejado satisfacciones, riqueza, experiencia, situaciones ridículas y un poco de mala suerte. Seguían libres, nadie podía relacionar sus nombres o sus rostros con alguna actividad ilícita y estaban viajando alrededor del mundo. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Volvían a New York de cuando en cuando, simplemente porque amaban la ciudad con pasión. Eran vacaciones, tiempo fuera de su muy agitada agenda de trabajo y que siempre terminaban cuando Mozzie comenzaba a ver sombras en cada esquina y a caminar mirando sobre su hombro. Siempre volvían a mediados del otoño, cuando el clima era menos extremo y los museos presentaban sus exposiciones especiales del año.

Eventualmente, Neal compró un piso en SoHo, bajo un alias que ni siquiera Moz conocía, porque consideró prudente evitar cualquier rastro electrónico de sus estadías en hoteles en la ciudad. Era espacioso por dentro y genérico en su vista exterior, nada que atrajera atención innecesaria. Lo amueblaron de forma práctica y elegante, una combinación de los gustos y estilos de ambos. Neal adoraba el lugar y cada vez que regresaban a la ciudad, algo nuevo se agregaba a la decoración: alguna pintura, un mueble o una pieza que deseaban tener a la vista.

En una de esas vacaciones, durante una visita al Met, Neal cayó perdidamente enamorado de un Matisse que estaba expuesto como préstamo de una colección privada. _Cortina Amarilla_ le quitó el sueño por varias noches y volvió al museo cada día por una semana completa. Le habló a Moz sobre la pintura y sutilmente le hizo saber que deseaba tenerla.

Moz le observó fijamente por dos minutos completos antes de soltarle un _¿estás completamente loco?_ Robar al Met era una empresa casi imposible y Neal estaba conciente de ello. Pero el cuadro volvería a su dueño en unos cuantos días y cualquier cosa podía pasar en el camino entre el museo y la mansión de Westchester.

Tres semanas después, Neal y Moz iban camino a Mónaco y una alerta con una descripción del principal sospechoso del robo de un Mattise, durante su viaje desde el Met a las manos de su legítimo dueño, fue emitida y dirigida a la oficina de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco del FBI en la ciudad.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter se hizo acreedor a una generosa recompensa otorgada por una firma aseguradora, por recuperar una pieza egipcia que llevaba casi cinco años desaparecida. Por pura casualidad, un allanamiento a una bodega, propiedad de una banda de ladrones de arte a la que acababan de capturar, llevó al descubrimiento de la pieza en cuestión. Peter repartió la recompensa con su equipo y utilizó su parte en dar el enganche de una casa de tres pisos en Brooklyn, que le regaló a Elizabeth para su aniversario de bodas.

Finalmente recibió el ascenso que esperaba; ahora era subdirector de la oficina de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco en New York, bajo las órdenes de Hughes, quien había vuelto a su puesto y había solicitado a Peter para ser su segundo a bordo. Peter había comenzado a armar un gran equipo de trabajo y tomaba agentes en probatoria para ayudarles a integrarse al sistema del Buró. Clinton Jones había pasado su período de prueba con él y había solicitado su traslado a su equipo al graduarse. Peter estaba haciéndose de una impecable reputación dentro del FBI.

Elizabeth había terminado la escuela y su negocio de planeación de eventos comenzaba a tomar forma. Se había asociado con una compañera de estudios y organizaban pequeños eventos dentro del círculo de galerías en el que ella había trabajado. Se veían para almorzar y comer siempre que podían y disfrutaban sus fines de semana fuera del trabajo, amueblando la casa y paseando por la ciudad, en compañía de un cachorro de labrador, al que llamaron Satchmo.

Peter aprovechó unas vacaciones obligadas para revisar el expediente secreto que se había convertido en un rompecabezas que estaba decidido a resolver. En la buhardilla de la casa, improvisó una pequeña oficina, con una laptop, un pizarrón y un mapamundi que poco a poco fue llenándose de pequeños puntitos de colores que representaban una secuencia de robos, estafas y falsificaciones que aparentemente no tenían nada en común, con excepción de ese estilo elegante y cuidadosamente trabajado que estaba comenzando a parecer un _modus operandi_.

Cuando volvió al trabajo, ya tenía armada una línea de tiempo que empezaba a dar validez a su teoría de que el mismo hombre estaba detrás de todos esos delitos. No existían huellas ni fotografías o video de los perpetradores ni nada con qué empezar a trabajar, pero Peter tenía la corazonada de que su elusivo ladrón estaba confiándose demasiado y tarde o temprano iba a equivocarse.

En una templada tarde de mediados de octubre, recibió la alerta del robo del Matisse, junto con la imagen borrosa de las cámaras de seguridad del museo de la persona a quien se consideraba el principal sospechoso. Aparentemente, el ladrón detrás de su proyecto personal finalmente había cometido un error.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Moz estuvo regañándolo por semanas, mientras hacían su recorrido acostumbrado por los casinos de Montecarlo. Decidieron detenerse por un tiempo, por sugerencia de Moz, quien estaba seguro de que su último trabajo había sido un riesgo innecesario y que muy probablemente había encendido un par de alarmas en ciertos lugares de importancia que, se suponía, no debían encenderse. Neal aceptó de mala gana, lo mismo que la idea de Moz de separarse, para no despertar más sospechas.

La curiosidad de Neal pudo más que su sentido de auto-conservación y volvió a E.U. pocos meses después, esta vez en el lado opuesto del país. California nunca había sido de su agrado; demasiada luz, poca privacidad y absolutamente carente de buen gusto. El último lugar en que alguien buscaría a un tipo como él. Rentó un departamento en San Francisco y viajó a lo largo de la costa, aprovechando los cruceros para hacerse de algo de dinero y para no perder la práctica.

Recibía postales con mensajes en código que adoraba descifrar y que le mantenían al tanto de las andanzas de Moz. Se verían en Las Vegas en verano, para aprovechar el auge de convenciones en la ciudad. Ambos extrañaban la emoción de trabajar juntos y había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el asunto del Matisse hubiera pasado al archivo de los casos sin resolver. Neal amaba Las Vegas, añorando aquellos años del _Sands_, cuando Frank y sus muchachos eran dueños del lugar y todo era más simple y tenía mucha más clase.

Neal tenía el capital suficiente para retirarse y dedicarse a trabajar en sus propias obras de arte, usando su talento para hacer copias perfectas en crear obras originales. Sin embargo, esta vida tenía ese algo que le emocionaba, que le llenaba más que el ser un simple observador de la belleza estética. Era ese sentimiento de triunfo, de salirse con la suya; el saber que podía tener todo aquello que deseara, sobre todo porque se suponía que no podía tenerlo. Porque lo que le daba valor a las cosas que adquiría por medios no del todo legales, era el riesgo que conllevaba dicha adquisición.

Mientras observaba el atardecer en la bahía, pensaba que lo único que le hacía falta a su historia, era encontrar su Némesis, el Elliot Ness para su Al Capone. Esperaba que el Matisse fuera cebo suficiente para atraer ese tipo de atención; también esperaba que Moz nunca se enterara de cuál había sido su verdadera intención cuando le sugirió el robo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Gracias a los archivos de INTERPOL, Peter obtuvo otro fragmento de información que aparecía en varios de los casos de su archivo especial, la descripción de un sujeto atractivo, joven, encantador y muy versado en varios temas de arte, negociaciones y documentos oficiales.

Aparecía como referencia aislada en los interrogatorios de testigos, nunca relacionado con los sospechosos o presente en la escena del crimen en el día en cuestión, pero sí en fechas anteriores. Sin fotografías ni una descripción detallada de su persona, sólo generalidades y una coincidencia: irresistiblemente encantador.

Pasó horas observando las imágenes obtenidas de las cámaras de seguridad del Met, no lo suficientemente limpias a pesar de todo el trabajo que sus expertos habían puesto en hacerlas lo más claras posibles. El sujeto aparentemente conocía todos los puntos ciegos de la seguridad del lugar y había evitado concientemente las zonas mejor vigiladas e iluminadas. Cómo si estuviera burlándose de la persona que iba a pasar horas tratando de resolver el caso.

Peter tomó esto como afrenta personal y tuvo la certeza de que este hombre, que sabía esconderse a plena vista, había lanzado un reto; un reto que él estaba mucho más que dispuesto a aceptar. Volvió a casa esa noche, con su esposa, su perro y su vida normal. En ese momento, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo esa vida iba a cambiar a consecuencia de la decisión que acaba de tomar.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Un reporte de cheques falsos por valor de 50 mil dólares, vía el departamento de Juegos y Apuestas de Nevada, llegó al escritorio del agente Burke. Aparentemente alguien había conseguido una línea de crédito por dicha cantidad en el casino del _Bellagio_, presentando cheques expedidos por un banco en Milán. Los contables del casino los habían examinado y dado por legítimos y por la diferencia horaria no pudieron verificar directamente con el banco en que residía la cuenta.

El firmante había mostrado bastantes credenciales como para convencerlos de su autenticidad y un casino nunca le dice que no a alguien dispuesto a jugar contra la casa y perder. Cinco horas después, el hombre tenía 50 mil en fichas que cambió tan pronto dejó la mesa, justo en el momento en que el banco en Milán le decía al contable del casino, por enésima vez, que no tenían una cuenta a nombre de Franccesco Boticcelli.

Peter envió los cheques a caligrafía después de revisar las huellas y descartar las del personal del casino, quedándose con dos juegos que estaban demasiado diluidos para poder ser usados en el banco de datos. Peter pidió que se guardaran para usar algunos puntos en futuras referencias. Algo le decía que esas huellas iban a coincidir con más de uno de sus casos especiales.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal adoraba conducir, Moz iba dormido en el asiento del copiloto, descansando después de medio día tras el volante. Neal tomaba los turnos de noche para conducir rápido, compensando el tiempo que perdían cuando Moz lo hacía, siempre bajo el límite máximo de velocidad, demasiado paranoico de terminar con una multa que diera fin a su carrera criminal. Habían dejado Nevada atrás, recorriendo el país por carretera, una aventura más para ese par de locos que adoraba vivir la vida al tope.

Se quedaban en hoteles baratos y comían en los paraderos de carretera, haciendo rendir los 50 mil del trabajo en Las Vegas. Este viaje era una especie de evaluación de sus técnicas, una prueba de nuevas estafas que tenían más posibilidades en las ciudades más pequeñas, donde las personas eran más confiadas – o más estúpidas, como gustaba decir Moz – y se podían hacer arreglos y modificaciones en medio de la operación.

Nadie iba a prestar atención a pequeños casos de falsos recibos de casas de empeño, venta de relojes finos supuestamente originales o adquisiciones de réplicas de obras famosas. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Wall Street en ese momento, casos así, en medio de la nada, ni siquiera iban a llegar a los periódicos.

¡'¡'¡'¡

El día que recibieron los videos de vigilancia del casino, Peter organizó una reunión de urgencia con su equipo. Les pidió que tomaran nota de todo y prepararan un perfil detallado del sospechoso. Les dijo que esperaba que ese momento fuera el punto de despegue de una investigación a gran escala.

Se sentó al fondo de la sala y cuando todos guardaron silencio y el video comenzó a reproducirse en la pantalla, sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo: iba a atrapar a este hombre. Estaba seguro de ello.

A lo largo de 25 minutos, mientras su equipo hacia anotaciones, repetían alguna escena o detenían el video, Peter estaba sentado atrás, atónito. El hombre en el video estaba ya entrado en los treinta, era bajito y, ciertamente, no era lo que pudiera decirse, atractivo.

Usaba un sombrero de pajarita, llevaba lentes gruesos y vestía un traje que había visto mejores épocas. Sin embargo, todos los detalles de la operación coincidían con el perfil que el agente Burke había deducido de su expediente.

Al terminar la proyección, le dio 10 minutos a su gente para comparar notas y entregarle algo con que trabajar. Vio en sus rostros la emoción de tener un gran caso entre las manos y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por haberles creado tantas expectativas. Se quedó solo en la sala, con el video corriendo como sonido de fondo.

Se sentía traicionado, burlado. Había creído tener la mejor mano del juego y su ladrón fantasma le acababa de poner un póquer de ases enfrente, cuando se suponía que era él quien los tenía todos bajo la manga. Iba a joderse a ese bastardo, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal no sabía perder el tiempo. Adoraba su vida sin complicaciones, sin horarios ni restricciones, pero siempre estaba aprendiendo algo, manteniéndose al tanto de las actualizaciones de seguridad en materia de monedas, documentos oficiales, sistemas residenciales y bancarios; todo aquello que se interpusiera entre él y aquello que deseaba poseer.

Confiaba en Moz con su vida y en el trabajo; Moz era con mucho, lo único que tenía que podía considerar familia. Pero su mejor amigo no podía darle todo lo que necesitaba, por mucho cariño que se tuvieran el uno al otro. Como parte de su línea de trabajo, Neal acostumbraba seducir a algunas de sus víctimas, a veces como parte de la estafa, en otras, simplemente porque una cosa llevaba a la otra. Sexualmente podría considerarse satisfecho, pero emocionalmente seguía faltándole algo.

Neal era un romántico empedernido y soñaba con una gran historia de amor, algo que redondeara esa vida maravillosa que estaba creándose para sí mismo. Alex pudo haber sido ese algo, pero su relación profesional fue lo más importante cuando estuvieron juntos; una competencia agotadora para probar cuál de los dos era el mejor, con interludios apasionados entre un trabajo y otro. Neal necesitaba mucho más que eso.

A espaldas de Moz – a sabiendas de que este no aprobaría su plan -, había estado dejando pistas, pequeñas señales astutamente ocultas, que solamente alguien con cierta suspicacia y talento podría descubrir. Neal consideraba que aquella persona que fuera capaz de encontrar sus muy elaboradas "migas de pan", se habría ganado el honor de perseguirlo e intentar capturarlo. Caffrey no iba a entrar al juego del gato y el ratón por algo menos que eso.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter había acordado con las oficinas estatales de todo el país y con su contacto en INTERPOL, que cualquier reporte de estafa, robo, falsificación, etc., que apareciera en sus jurisdicciones le fuera enviado inmediatamente, por muy insignificante que pareciese. Tenía un MO, caligrafía, huellas parciales y la certeza de que estaba detrás de algo. Sólo le hacía falta un rostro y un nombre y no pensaba detenerse hasta encontrarlos.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a trabajar en casa, aprovechando las salidas ocasionales de Elizabeth por los compromisos de su negocio, que ya estaba haciéndose de clientela y prestigio. Trataba de no dejarse absorber por el trabajo, de no dejar de lado la relación con su esposa, pero con el giro que estaban tomando las cosas, este caso estaba a un paso de convertirse en una obsesión.

Había muchos casos más en su departamento que requerían su atención, pero el equipo que había conformado a lo largo de los años era capaz de funcionar y dar resultados con muy poca supervisión. Hughes lo tenía en gran estima y el FBI le había ofrecido, año tras año, la posición de director de la sección de Crimen Organizado, que era, con mucho, el mejor puesto en el Buró.

Peter seguía rechazándolo, en parte por petición de Elizabeth, que no deseaba que su esposo trabajara en algo tan peligroso y en parte, porque realmente disfrutaba su trabajo en Crímenes de Cuello Blanco, donde era con el cerebro y no con la fuerza, que se conseguían resultados.

Peter respetaba la inteligencia, algunos de los criminales que atrapaba eran talentosos y hacían interesante su trabajo; detestaba la política y toda esa basura de las relaciones públicas que siempre acompañaba a los oficiales que lidiaban con la mafia y sus negocios.

Guardó todo apresuradamente, al escuchar a Elizabeth en la sala, hablándole a Satchmo. Lo que le recordó que debió haberlo alimentado cuando volvió del trabajo. Bajó corriendo la escalera para encontrarse con una Elizabeth enfurruñada, llenando el plato del perro. Por la mirada en los ojos de su esposa, Peter supo que esa noche tendría que darle algo más que una simple explicación.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Boston era una de las ciudades preferidas de Neal, por toda esa elegancia al estilo antiguo y ese encanto sureño que llenaba el lugar. Para Moz era simplemente una ciudad _snob_, ultra-conservadora y mortalmente aburrida. Neal consiguió varias invitaciones a cenas e inauguraciones, dejando a Moz encargado de buscar algo de acción para ellos en la ciudad.

En una de esas noches en que, casualmente, Neal estaba libre de compromisos, Moz le preguntó si recordaba ese mapa/manuscrito que había dibujado un par de años atrás, _¿el Vinland?_, por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Era con mucho su mejor trabajo hasta la fecha; una copia perfecta de otra copia que había encontrado por casualidad en la caja fuerte de un acaudalado lord inglés asentado en Canberra. El manuscrito estaba bien documentado y era por todos conocido en dónde estaba y quién poseía el original.

Robarlo y copiarlo había sido un capricho más que otra cosa. Era una prueba de fuego para sus habilidades en el manejo de papel, tintas y envejecimiento de materiales, y para soltar la mano en materia de caligrafía y dibujo. Nunca consideró ponerlo en el mercado; hacerlo era bastante arriesgado, aunque la recompensa sería enorme si algún día se decidía a moverlo.

El momento había llegado, o al menos, así lo consideraba Moz, quien había investigado un poco y llegado a la conclusión de que Boston era el lugar perfecto para conseguir un comprador que no haría demasiadas preguntas y que no andaría mostrando el Vinland a todo el mundo. No cualquier día se hace uno de un manuscrito tan raro y tan valioso a un costo relativamente irrisorio.

Neal le pidió una noche para pensarlo. Un par de horas después lo despertó para que le contara los detalles de su plan. Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, ya tenían la estafa planeada de principio a fin; desde el primer contacto con el comprador hasta la ruta de escape, junto con sus coartadas y el toque maestro de Moz, la historia que contarían para que el nombre de Neal Caffrey siempre estuviera relacionado con el manuscrito, para ser indexado en los registros oficiales como una de las estafas más famosas de la historia.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Las cosas que estaban sucediendo en el medio financiero, mantenían a la sección de Peter en constante movimiento. Casos pequeños eran relegados a equipos menos experimentados para seguimiento, mientras la mayor parte de los agentes trataban de resolver los fraudes bancarios y de compra-venta que estaban saturando el sistema en esos días.

Peter, sin embargo, se daba un par de horas al día para revisar sus mensajes y los boletines que semanalmente le eran enviados a su correo personal. Había solicitado a los perfiladores del Buró un estudio de su ladrón fantasma, basado en los casos que tenía, junto al robo del Matisse y el asunto del Bellagio. Les presentó las fotografías que tenían de ambos casos y les pidió que le dieran prioridad a su petición.

El día que lo recibió pidió permiso para salir temprano de la oficina y se fue a casa, preparado para pasar unas cuantas horas estudiando el caso, aprovechando que Elizabeth estaba en un seminario en Atlanta para empresarios de banquetes. Satchmo estaba con Ivonne, la socia de Elizabeth, ya que no confiaba demasiado en que su muy ocupado marido pudiera encargarse de el.

Tres horas y litro y medio de café después, Peter estaba tirado sobre la alfombra de su sala, el expediente que acababa de leer esparcido por el suelo a su alrededor. Observó la lámpara sobre él, tratando de concentrarse en un punto fijo que le permitiera enfocar los mil y un pensamientos que giraban vertiginosamente por su cabeza. Tenía un caso, un gran, complicado, excitante caso que muy probablemente iba a costarle mucho más que la carrera si no lograba resolverlo.

 

[Perfil](http://pics.livejournal.com/le_mousquetaire/pic/000e8p6h)

¡'¡'¡'¡

La estafa del Vinland era simple: convencer al comprador de que el manuscrito era auténtico, hacerle saber que había otros interesados que continuaban haciendo ofertas, correr la voz de que alguien estaba vendiéndolo, haciendo que Moz preguntara al valuador de su víctima – haciéndose pasar por alguien interesado en su compra – en cuánto estimaba el Vinland y con eso buscar obtener cuando menos una tercera parte de dicha estimación.

Una semana después, un tal Joseph Randall, de Boston, presumía a sus amigos más cercanos que, en la caja fuerte de su despacho, tenía guardada una réplica auténtica del Vinland, obtenida gracias a las conexiones de un caballero muy discreto llamado Neal Caffrey, quien le había asegurado que era el poseedor de la única copia existente, valorada en el mercado negro en cerca de 45 millones de dólares y por la que había pagado solamente diez.

Como siempre sucedía en esos casos, el rumor corrió alrededor del mundo, haciendo que cierto lord inglés radicado en Canberra, hiciera valuar su propia copia, para después hacer una comparación con la copia de Randall en Boston. Eran idénticas, como era de esperarse. Ninguno de estos caballeros se atrevió a solicitar una comparación contra el original que se encontraba en Yale. Así fue como comenzó a formarse la leyenda alrededor del nombre de Neal Caffrey.

¡'¡'¡'¡

La oficina de Peter había estado en constante actividad durante el último año, por lo que el reporte de la "supuesta" copia del Vinland, se perdió entre torres y torres de archivos que necesitaban su revisión. Para cuando pudo ponerle un ojo encima, habían pasado seis meses del caso y cualquier pista o declaración no aportaría nada importante a la investigación. Peter estuvo malhumorado por casi una semana después de eso.

Elizabeth no había dejado de notar los abruptos cambios de humor de su marido, por mucho que éste intentara mantenerlos fuera de casa, limitándolos a la oficina. Peter trataba de relajarse, pero algo de mal humor residual le acompañaba al llegar por la noche, por lo que había tomado la costumbre de pasear a Satchmo, haciendo tiempo para poder enfrentar a Elizabeth sin esa sensación de querer destruir algo a la mínima provocación.

Como medida preventiva y casi por exigencia de Hughes, Peter pidió una semana de vacaciones e invitó a Elizabeth a pasar unos días en el Caribe. Complicaciones fuera de su control provocaron que cancelaran el viaje, teniendo que contentarse con un paseo corto a California que dejó contenta a su esposa, le sirvió de distracción a él y le permitió poner las cosas en perspectiva.

No necesitaba más complicaciones que las que la oficina por sí misma le proporcionaba; perseguir sombras y corazonadas no dejaba nada bueno y su trabajo, por mucho que lo amara, no valía su tranquilidad, la felicidad de Elizabeth y su matrimonio. En silencio, observando un bello atardecer en Napa, Peter se prometió a sí mismo que dejaría ese condenado caso por la paz.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal disfrutó al máximo los beneficios obtenidos por el Vinland, especialmente la fama. Moz no estaba contento con ello, pero después de exponer su punto de vista sobre el asunto, en una muy acalorada discusión, nunca volvió a mencionarlo. Contaban con suficiente dinero como para retirarse por un buen tiempo y Moz sugirió asentarse en Europa y vivir como esos tipos a los que acostumbraban embaucar. Neal apoyó la idea y se mudaron a París.

A los pocos meses, Neal estaba aburrido e inquieto. Seguían realizando pequeñas estafas para no perder la práctica, pero eso no le bastaba. Necesitaba el golpe de adrenalina que le provocaban los grandes robos, los planes arriesgados, el saber que en cualquier momento, podía terminar esa racha de buena suerte que le había acompañado toda su vida.

Más que nada, deseaba que _alguien_ estuviera tras su rastro. Seguía libre porque no había nadie que estuviera seriamente tras sus pasos. Tenía confundida a la mitad de las policías del planeta, estaba seguro que INTERPOL tenía todos sus casos archivados en algún lado, sin haberlos conectado entre sí y, por lo tanto, con él. Esperaba que los rumores provocados por el Vinland, hicieran aparecer su nombre en los círculos apropiados.

No es que buscara que lo detuvieran, por supuesto que no, pero, ¿no sería genial que alguien de verdad lo intentara?

 

Al regresar de sus vacaciones, Peter estaba decidido a dejar atrás su creciente obsesión por el caso del Fantasma, antes de que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema para su tranquilidad personal. Por eso fue que envió un memo a sus fuentes para dar por terminada la operación. Por eso estaba en el archivo, preparándose para destruir todos los documentos guardados en el expediente.

Se quedó de pie frente a la trituradora, con el montón de fólders en sus manos. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no podía. Todo ese trabajo iba a desaparecer, ¿y qué tal si encontraban finalmente al Fantasma y él hubiera destruido todas las pruebas que lo incriminaban? Salió del archivo, con los documentos intactos.

Llamó a Jones y le pidió que los guardara, sin leerlos y sin hacer preguntas. Jones obedeció y esperó hasta que su jefe volviera a entrar en su oficina, para meter los papeles en una caja que rotuló simplemente con _Confidencial_ y llevó consigo hasta los lockers del personal.

Peter llamó a Elizabeth para invitarla a comer, intentando calmar su conciencia con la compañía de su esposa. Técnicamente no había fallado a su promesa, simplemente, no había dado el paso final. Cuando regresó, había un expediente sobre su escritorio. Alguien del equipo de perfiladores a quienes había pedido un estudio sobre su caso, había hecho algo de trabajo extra, aparentemente.

Dos fotografías de las cámaras de seguridad del Bellagio, mostraban al hombre del video acompañado de otro sujeto. Iba a verlas cuando unas líneas resaltadas con marcador amarillo en el documento que las acompañaba, llamaron su atención.

El caso del Vinland – que no iba incluido en el material que les había entregado – caía dentro del perfil que habían realizado y les había dado más datos para completar su información. Ahora tenían un nombre y una descripción física del sospechoso.

Leyó el documento dos veces, antes de dejarse caer contra el respaldo de su sillón, tomando las fotos y, ahora sí, observándolas detenidamente. - Voy a atraparte – dijo sonriendo satisfecho, pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre el rostro del hombre que había estado persiguiendo por tanto tiempo. – Puedes darte por perdido, Neal Caffrey.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Fue por casualidad que se enteró de su nuevo estatus de _Más Buscado_, cuando en una de las acostumbradas – y paranoicas – revisiones de Mozzie a los archivos de INTERPOL, apareció una alerta sobre posibles falsificaciones de manuscritos raros, a la que acompañaba una detallada descripción del supuesto falsificador y uno de sus posibles alias. Moz se congratuló por el éxito de su plan por escasos dos minutos, para después comenzar a enlistar las cien formas posibles en que eso significaba que estaban completamente jodidos.

Casi le dio un ataque cuando Neal le sugirió que era el momento perfecto de volver a la acción, situación que cambió cuando le mostró la sección cultural de _Le Gazette Parisien_, donde se anunciaba la presentación oficial de la última colección completa de Huevos Fabberge, para el siguiente fin de semana.

Esta vez, Neal iba a asegurarse de que _alguien_ supiera que era él quien estaba detrás de los robos, estafas, falsificaciones y demás actividades ilícitas, sin dejar rastro suficiente para incriminarlo o justificar una condena. Y esperaba, con el corazón acelerado y un cosquilleo bajo la piel, que ese alguien realmente valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Por año y medio, Peter viajó de lado a lado del país y alrededor del mundo, siguiendo pistas y conectando casos, acumulando alias y cargos que iban a costarle a Neal Caffrey el resto de su vida en prisión. Elizabeth le arrancó la promesa de no pasar más de una semana fuera de casa y dedicarle un día completo de cada siete a cambio de dejarle seguir en esa desquiciada persecución.

Conforme se adentraba en el caso, más y más le parecía que Caffrey estaba jugando con él. Pequeñas pistas y referencias, sutilmente escondidas a plena vista, que se le habrían escapado a alguien que no estuviera tan familiarizado con el MO de Caffrey, por años y años de observarle trabajar, iban dándole una idea de cuál sería el siguiente golpe del esquivo delincuente.

Cuando le presentó a Hughes el reporte de INTERPOL y su archivo personal, recibió luz verde para darle prioridad al asunto, siempre y cuando siguiera pendiente de los casos normales de la oficina. Un año después del descubrimiento de la identidad del Fantasma, los nombres de Neal Caffrey y Peter Burke, comenzaron a relacionarse a ambos lados de la ley.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Neal tuvo un par de años muy ocupados, arriesgándose más y más y disfrutándolo. A lo largo del país y Europa, él y Moz seguían haciendo carrera del crimen y viviendo la buena vida. Estaban trabajando en una estafa de lavado de dinero, de la que ya tenían delineada la estrategia y para la que estaban estudiando a un par de posibles víctimas.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Neal, era pasear por el centro de Manhatthan y observar a los carteristas, analizando sus aciertos y errores, adivinando sus movimientos y jugándoles bromas – como adelantárseles y cambiar las billeteras para que terminaran el día con una cartera vacía –, feliz de estar vivo y haciendo eso que amaba tanto.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en que el destino le dio otro gran regalo. Había notado a una chica observando a los paseantes, de la forma en que un ladrón acostumbra hacerlo, fría y calculadamente. Esta vez no intentó jugar con ella, porque estaba seriamente intrigado en conocer su estilo de trabajo.

Le vio robar dos relojes, tres celulares y cuatro billeteras en el espacio de dos horas, utilizando al máximo su encantadora belleza y la inocencia que su aparentemente corta edad le proporcionaba.

Sonreía a sus víctimas, usaba su cuerpo para hacer que aquellos a quienes se acercaba, aprovecharan la oportunidad para tocarla, usándose como cebo para dejar que ellos se abrieran lo suficiente para que ella deslizara su mano entre sus ropas y extrajera aquello que deseaba.

Pedía disculpas, con una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro y los sujetos ni siquiera consideraban revisarse, cosa común en una ciudad como New York, donde la aglomeración de gente en las banquetas hacía del robo casi un deporte y la gente caminaba con una mano sobre el pecho y otra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

La siguió cuando abandonó su zona de trabajo, varias horas después, decidido a hablarle y ofrecerle trabajar con él. Habían dejado de lado algunas estafas por no tener una mujer con quien trabajar y en la cual confiar plenamente, pero Neal sentía que esta chica tenía potencial, por lo menos en lo que se refería al talento y la técnica. Necesitaría conocerla más, mucho más, antes de decidir si podían confiar en ella.

Se le acercó y dejó que le robara la cartera, observándola desaparecer en medio de la gente en la atiborrada avenida. En la cartera que le robó iba una invitación a tomar un café la tarde siguiente, la promesa de muchas más ganancias y diversión de las que obtenía siendo carterista y un muy elaborado piropo sobre sus impresionantes ojos azules.

Neal se había enamorado a primera vista de la mujer y de la ladrona y nada iba a impedirle tener a ambas.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Ahora que ya tenía un nombre y una imagen más clara de su sospechoso, Peter se dedicó a entrevistar a los involucrados en los casos de su expediente, preguntando si recordaban al sujeto bien vestido, educado y galante, sobre el que habían declarado haber visto en el lugar y a quien no consideraban siquiera como sospechoso. Todos identificaron positivamente al sujeto de la fotografía y le dieron varios nombres que se sumaron a la extensa lista de alias con la que contaban.

Encontró que Caffrey probablemente era el sujeto más inteligente con el que se había enfrentado en toda su carrera como agente del FBI, no solamente en lo que se refería a su talento profesional, sino a la forma en que se relacionaba con las fuerzas policiales alrededor del planeta o con su competencia.

Caffrey no era nada más que un ladrón, pero tenía un código de conducta que le ponía en un nivel muy diferente al resto de los tipos a los que Peter acostumbraba perseguir y encerrar.

El hecho de que nunca utilizara la violencia en sus trabajos, le daba un punto bueno en la escala de valores de Peter. Era de respetarse que Caffrey se manejara de forma más mental que física, porque eso requería que sus perseguidores se esforzaran un poco más en encontrar algo con qué afianzar una investigación y conseguir material suficientemente sólido para incriminarlo. Con Caffrey, Peter debía ser más cuidadoso, más específico, lo que menos necesitaba era que éste se le escapara por algo tan estúpido como un tecnicismo legal.

Peter se sentía motivado y feliz. Su trabajo le llenaba profesionalmente y su vida con Elizabeth era un sueño hecho realidad. Habían hablado sobre tener familia, pero sus carreras estaban en su mejor momento y Elizabeth le había pedido un poco más de tiempo para considerar seriamente la idea de tener un hijo.

Terminarían de pagar la casa en unos cuantos años más, Peter podría optar por un mejor puesto dentro del Buró y Elizabeth podría manejar su empresa sin tener que estar siempre presente en la oficina, en caso de que decidieran formar una familia. Las cosas no podían pintar mejor.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Moz aceptó a Kate como parte de su equipo en cuanto la vio en acción y pudo ver todo lo que aportaría a sus planes, sin embargo, nunca estuvo muy conforme con la relación que existía entre ella y Neal. Sutilmente le recordaba a su socio su pasada aventura profesional-romántica con Alex Hunter y cómo había terminado, pero Neal estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kate y todas las palabras y velados consejos de su mejor amigo eran ignorados la mayor parte del tiempo.

Neal era feliz adorando a Kate y siendo adorado por ella. Moz lo había convencido de mantener a Kate fuera de sus finanzas, como una especie de acuerdo prenupcial, Neal le concedió eso a cambio de mantener las cosas en calma entre sus dos asociados. Kate era una alumna ansiosa de conocimientos y una embaucadora natural con la actitud y el rostro perfecto para engañar y obtener ciertas cosas que Moz y él nunca hubieran conseguido por sí mismos.

Eran como Butch Cassidy, Sundance Kid y Etta, por mucho que Moz pensara lo contrario.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Ahora que ya contaban con un rostro y una lista de nombres que podían rastrear en los aeropuertos, con un perfil más concreto que les permitía prever posibles acciones futuras y blancos, la cacería de Neal Caffrey había dejado de ser un rompecabezas que necesitaba armarse y se había convertido en una situación de prueba y error, de espera y de mucha paciencia.

Fue por esa época en que un nuevo falsificador apareció en el radar de la sección de Peter; uno que les dejaba acercarse lo suficiente como para atraparlo, atrayéndolos a una trampa que los dejaba sin evidencia, humillados y vencidos. Le llamaban El Holandés, como el barco que desaparecía frente a los ojos de sus perseguidores.

Con suficiente trabajo en la oficina para mantenerlo ocupado, Peter había comenzado a llevarse el expediente de Caffrey a casa, para dedicarle un par de horas cada día antes de irse a dormir. Elizabeth le dejó hacer sin comentar nada por unos meses, pero llegó un momento en que la situación empezó a pesar entre ellos. Peter le hablaba de todo lo que pasaba en la oficina, de sus casos, sus triunfos y sus fracasos, con excepción de éste en particular, que le robaba a su marido por horas, noche tras noche.

Elizabeth entró a la oficina que Peter tenía en el ático de la casa, una tarde en que había salido temprano del trabajo. Habían acordado no intervenir en la vida del otro, respetando sus tiempos y su espacio, pero Elizabeth necesitaba saber qué era eso que estaba separándolos y que, si se descuidaba y lo dejaba pasar, bien podría costarle su matrimonio.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Una estafa relacionada con lavado de dinero, involucrando a un jugador empedernido que buscaba legalizar sus ganancias por medio de un banco en las Islas Caimán, fue el siguiente trabajo que pusieron en práctica. Nicholas Halden necesitaba a alguien que pudiera "lavar" un cuarto de millón de dólares obtenidos en una pelea ilegal de boxeo, para poder justificar su depósito y evitar un excesivo pago de impuestos, y de paso, mantener a su esposa ignorante de su debilidad por las apuestas clandestinas.

Moz consiguió al sujeto ideal, un prestamista que había encontrado en el negocio de la lavandería, un mercado más productivo y cuyas ganancias estaban 100% aseguradas. El _background_ que Moz había creado para Halden era impecable, esposa engañada y furiosa incluido.

Una transferencia falsa, una ganancia de 225 mil, imposibles de rastrear, una escena de celos que convenció al prestamista de que la pérdida de ese dinero no valía la pena el riesgo de que la mujer llamara a la policía y el trío había dado su primer gran golpe juntos, lo cual celebraron de tal forma que Moz tuvo que tomar la decisión de mudarse para evitar posibles situaciones por demás embarazosas.

Kate había despertado en Neal una pasión que parecía no conocer límites. Cada trabajo que realizaban juntos terminaba con ellos desnudos, llenos de adrenalina, enredados uno en brazos del otro, haciendo el amor ferozmente, descontrolados y felices de estar vivos, de estar juntos y adorándose.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Elizabeth llamó a Peter una tarde para pedirle que llegara temprano a casa para hablar. Por primera vez en cinco años de matrimonio, Peter se sintió perdido. Estaba conciente de que el trabajo – o específicamente, el caso Caffrey – se estaba convirtiendo en un problema entre ellos. Nunca había tenido secretos con ella en lo que se refería a las cosas de la oficina, pero este caso le hacía sentirse culpable, al grado de no hablarle a su esposa de el.

Llegó a casa dispuesto a hablarle de Caffrey, desde el momento en que sólo estaba siguiendo una corazonada hasta ese día, en que un nuevo dato sobre lavado de dinero había ido a parar al expediente en su escritorio. Elizabeth estaba sentada en el comedor, con la copia que guardaba en casa de ese mismo expediente frente a ella, junto a una botella de whisky y dos vasos.

\- Iba a decírtelo todo, El – se sentó en la silla opuesta a ella, sin esquivar su mirada. La sinceridad y la confianza eran la base de su relación y este caso se había convertido en un secreto, cuando realmente no era nada más que solo otro caso, un poco más complicado e interesante que el resto, tal vez, pero no más que eso.

\- ¿Por qué este caso es tan importante para ti? – Elizabeth le preguntó directamente, como era ella. Necesitaba respuestas claras, una razón que justificara el que su esposo mantuviera esto para sí, cuando le había hablado de situaciones mucho más delicadas, que se suponía no debía discutir con ella.

\- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé… - Elizabeth dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. – De verdad, El, no sé cómo este caso terminó volviéndose tan importante para mí. Llevo años siguiendo a este hombre, sin saber su nombre, sin conocer su cara, simplemente porque algo en las tripas me decía que iba tras algo realmente grande e importante… - Elizabeth sacó una hoja del expediente y se la pasó sobre la mesa. Era un reporte en Venecia sobre el robo de un Dalí de una colección privada.

Lo recordaba claramente; había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en su oficina, hablando con el dueño de la pintura, la policía local, INTERPOL, buscando información para vincular a Caffrey con el robo. Leyó el expediente de arriba abajo, buscando eso que había atraído la atención de su esposa sobre ese incidente en particular y, cuando lo descubrió, se sintió realmente mal, entendiendo el porqué del enojo de esta.

Había sido su tercer aniversario de matrimonio y lo había olvidado completamente, mientras pasaba todo ese día investigando un caso fuera de su jurisdicción, que había ocurrido meses atrás, a un océano y un continente de distancia.

\- Dime quién es este Neal Caffrey que me ha estado robando a mi marido los pasados dos años y porqué estoy compartiendo tu tiempo y tu atención con él. Y más te vale que sea lo suficientemente convincente para que te deje seguir con esto hasta que lo atrapes, lo que espero, agente Burke, sea lo más pronto posible, por el bien de nuestra relación.

Por horas, Peter le habló a su esposa sobre Caffrey, sus dudas, su idea de que solamente él podría detenerlo. Le hizo la promesa solemne de no dejar que las cosas volvieran a escapársele de las manos de nuevo, de no mantenerla al margen del caso, de no dejar que su trabajo se interpusiera entre ellos.

Durmió en el sofá esa noche, relajado y tranquilo. El se tomaría un tiempo para perdonarlo del todo, pero ahora, ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que tenía que poner en la balanza su interés por Caffrey y el amor por su esposa.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal estaba semiretirado, disfrutando de su idílica vida al lado de Kate. Algunas noches las pasaba pensando en cómo sería una vida normal al lado de la mujer a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo; una casa en los suburbios, un trabajo en una galería, una carrera en las artes, hijos, siempre juntos, amándose.

Moz los visitaba de cuando en cuando, pero su relación se había limitado al ámbito profesional. Kate y su mejor amigo sólo deseaban lo mejor para él, pero aparentemente, la idea que cada uno tenía de eso era muy diferente. Lamentaba la ausencia de Mozzie, pero tenía a Kate para compensarlo.

En una de esas largas ausencias de su socio, durante un viaje a Montecarlo – algo así como su luna de miel - Kate le presentó a Matthew Keller, un ladrón de poca monta, que suplía su falta de talento y estilo con mucho descaro y cinismo. Neal no confiaba mucho en Keller, pero si Kate respondía por él, con eso le bastaba.

Empezaron por amañar el Campeonato de Backgamon a su favor, una pequeña ganancia y una gran victoria sobre el control riguroso de uno de los casinos más estrictos del mundo. Keller había ideado el plan y había dejado en manos de Kate la ejecución. Neal había sido un simple espectador. Volvieron los tres a New York, donde trabajaron juntos en unas cuantas estafas menores.

Pasaban su tiempo libre repitiendo viejas partidas clásicas de ajedrez, como práctica para sus estafas en las mesas de juego. Keller carecía del talento estratégico y los contactos de Moz y no tardó en mostrar descaradamente su interés en Kate.

Moz se comunicó con Neal cuando se enteró de la situación, aconsejándole que se apartara de Keller antes de que las cosas se complicaran demasiado. Cuando se trataba de Kate, Neal dejaba que sus emociones dirigieran sus acciones y la mayor parte del tiempo, las decisiones que tomaban no eran del todo las más apropiadas.

Moz siempre había sido, irónicamente, su compás moral, su conciencia, quien lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra y enfocado. Escuchó sus consejos y, aun en contra de la opinión de Kate, terminó su asociación con Keller.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter siguió trabajando en el caso Caffrey, ahora ya sin la presión de tener que ocultárselo a Elizabeth, lo que le facilitaba las cosas, además de darle una nueva perspectiva; la perspicacia de su esposa siempre le ayudaba a descubrir algo que había pasado por alto.

Por un aviso anónimo que llegó a su oficina, Peter obtuvo un par de pistas sobre un futuro golpe de Caffrey, junto con una fotografía de cuerpo completo de buena calidad que les permitiría actualizar su expediente y enviar un boletín más fidedigno sobre el ladrón. Finalmente tenían un rostro que poner en la lista de _Los Más Buscados._

Peter tenía la sospecha de que algún enemigo de Caffrey había sido quien había mandado la información y se sintió mal por el chico. Si sus colegas comenzaban a cooperar con la ley para detenerlo, significaba que las cosas no estaban yendo del todo bien para Caffrey. Por mucho que agradecía cualquier dato que pudiera ayudar a su captura, no le parecía del todo justo tomar ventaja de la mala suerte de este. Creía que no había mucho honor en ello.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Moz llegó al departamento con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Se sentó en el comedor y encendió su laptop, tecleando en silencio por un par de minutos. Finalmente, le presentó la pantalla a Neal. – Conseguiste lo que querías, chico. Espero que estés satisfecho. - Le dejó a solas con la máquina y fue a buscarse una cerveza.

Neal estaba mirando la sección de los _Más Buscados_ del FBI, donde se mostraba la última actualización. Una fotografía suya, de bastante buena calidad, iba acompañada con una breve lista de alias, una descripción física, una lista de delitos en los que pudiera o no estar involucrado y un teléfono a dónde comunicarse en caso de tener algún dato sobre su paradero, junto con el nombre del agente responsable de su caso.

Moz estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico del día, bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de Kate, que pasaban de uno a otro, buscando alguna respuesta al pesado silencio que había llenado el lugar, tras las palabras de Moz.

Neal apagó la laptop, tomó sus llaves y les dijo a ambos que saldría un momento, para tomar un poco de aire y estirar las piernas. Kate intentó preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo, pero Neal hizo un gesto para detener la andanada de preguntas. Cuando regresara hablaría con ambos. Al salir a las atestadas calles del SoHo, estaba convencido de que Moz no estaría ahí cuando volviera y que, tal vez, no le vería ni el polvo por un buen rato.

Había reconocido la fotografía inmediatamente. Había sido cuidadosamente editada, borrando cualquier rastro de Kate y Keller de la misma. Su antiguo socio se había asegurado de no involucrar a nadie más que a Caffrey en su soplo al FBI. Moz lo sabía, por eso había hecho todo un espectáculo del hacer de su conocimiento esa delicada información frente a Kate. Era un "te lo dije" con un toque de "realmente estoy preocupado por ti", al puro estilo de su mejor amigo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter puso un equipo de vigilancia de 24 horas en la joyería de la que hablaba el soplo sobre Caffrey. Confiaba demasiado en el talento del chico y casi estaba deseando que no ocurriera nada y todo quedara en un reporte falso. Cuando le habló a Elizabeth de la situación, no le ocultó la incomodidad que le provocaba todo el asunto.

Ella le escuchó atentamente y simplemente le preguntó si no había considerado que tal vez estaba demasiado involucrado en el caso como para actuar de forma imparcial, dejando que sus sentimientos personales afectaran su buen juicio profesional.

Se fue a dormir pensando si sería conveniente dejar a Jones a cargo de la operación, como parte de su educación profesional. Como subjefe del departamento, no era necesaria su participación en todas y cada una de las misiones de campo pero, cuando se trataba de Caffrey, Peter estaba convencido de que nadie más que él podría manejar la situación.

Hughes seguramente le diría que no era más que arrogancia, pero para el agente Burke, era una cosa muy distinta. Era algo que tenía que ver con el respeto, con ese extraño y absurdo vínculo que se había formado entre Caffrey y él.

Jones fue designado como el oficial responsable, con la promesa de llamar a Peter tan pronto sucediera algo, a cualquier hora, con completa libertad de acción, con excepción del arresto. Peter fue muy claro con Hughes en eso, y su jefe accedió.

Pero nada sucedió. Por dos semanas se mantuvo una vigilancia constante del lugar, vigilancia que fue reducida por Hughes por razones de presupuesto y uso de recursos. Todo había quedado en una falsa alarma. Pero Peter sabía que no era eso. Caffrey seguramente había descubierto la trampa y había decidido cancelar el trabajo. Frente a Jones y Hughes, se mostró descorazonado y frustrado, pero en privado, estaba simplemente aliviado.

Elizabeth le comentó que lo que a él realmente le interesaba era la emoción de la persecución, el juego que se estaba dando entre ambos. Peter no supo cómo responder a eso.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Moz aceptó la cancelación del robo a la joyería como una tregua a la pelea silenciosa entre ellos, pero le exigió que aclarara su posición con Kate. Keller había sido una señal de peligro que Neal no debía ignorar si deseaba seguir libre y Moz valoraba demasiado su propia seguridad, muy por encima de su relación con Neal.

Jamás lo pondría en la disyuntiva de elegir entre ellos - estaba bastante consiente de que, puestos en una situación extrema, él no estaría de primero en la lista de prioridades de su amigo -, pero se sabía con el derecho de exigir un poco de respeto en honor a su larga amistad.

La relación entre Kate y Moz se convirtió en una cordial camaradería, pero Neal sabía que éste nunca confiaría completamente en ella en el aspecto profesional. Su relación personal era un asunto muy diferente, Moz jamás haría algo que fuera en contra de su felicidad. Fue por esa compleja dinámica entre los tres, que redujeron al mínimo sus trabajos. Neal estaba tratando de disfrutar una vida común y corriente, confiando en que eso fuera suficiente.

Fue por eso que no le habló a Kate sobre la petición que le hizo a Moz de investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre el agente Peter Burke.

 

Peter confiaba en que no le llevaría mucho tiempo más el capturar a Caffrey. Aunque este se había tomado aparentemente un respiro de su vida criminal, Peter lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no sería un descanso muy prolongado; aun había muchas obras de arte y joyas que robar y otros tantos incautos a quienes engañar.

Quizá su nuevo estatus como celebridad criminal lo había vuelto cauteloso o tal vez se había visto en la necesidad de conseguirse un socio confiable que no lo pusiera en manos de la justicia al primer desacuerdo.

Como medida preventiva, Peter había designado a un elemento que estuviera monitoreando las presentaciones de empresas para cotizaciones públicas en la Bolsa de Valores de la ciudad. La falsificación de bonos era una especialidad de Caffrey y no hacía daño tener información de primera mano sobre futuros intereses de su estafador favorito.

A lo largo de los años, Peter se había formado una idea de las cosas que le gustaban a Caffrey, lo que le permitía estar cuando menos a un par de pasos tras él.

Una mañana, Neal llegó a la sala de prensa de la Bolsa de Valores, por aviso de Moz, quien le había presentado un proyecto interesante para un trabajo. Ese día sería la presentación de la venta pública de acciones de _Atlantic Partners_, una nueva compañía de la que su CEO, Stuart Gless, había fanfarroneado poseer los primeros bonos infalsificables de la historia, bonos con los últimos y más efectivos controles de seguridad existentes.

Moz consideró que este reto era perfecto para que Neal regresara al negocio, en algo que exigiera la aplicación de sus legendarios talentos sin que Kate tuviera parte directa en el asunto. Neal no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Se puso su mejor traje, llegó al edificio en el centro de Wall Street y se dispuso a trabajar.

Tomaría notas, compraría unas cuantas acciones para obtener los documentos que falsificaría después, haría un número razonable de copias que le permitieran venderlas y obtener una ganancia importante, luego se olvidaría del asunto tras depositar el dinero en su cuenta en Suiza. Pan comido, como todo lo que hacía.

Peter decidió hacer la vigilancia en la Bolsa de Valores personalmente ese día. Necesitaba salir de la oficina por un rato, descansar del papeleo y hacer algo de trabajo de campo e investigación. Tal vez pudiera encontrar algo que fuera tentador para Caffrey y les pusiera adelante en la investigación por al menos una vez.

Se puso su corbata de la suerte, a expensas de las burlas veladas de Elizabeth sobre si tal suerte era directamente proporcional a la fealdad de la misma. Llegó temprano y compró un café en el elegante local del edificio, buscando el mejor lugar de observación mientras esperaba. Se sentía con suerte y se dispuso a disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno mientras escuchaba las presentaciones del día.

Neal había elegido el lugar perfecto para su observación, al fondo de la sala, cerca de los monitores que repetían las escenas del podio principal. Compraría un café y algo de comer para hacer tiempo a que le llegara el turno de hablar a Gless. Estaba pagando cuando algo en medio del gran salón llamó su atención: ahí, a unos metros de él, estaba el mismísimo agente Peter Burke.

Moz le había entregado un expediente con toda la información pertinente sobre el agente a cargo de su caso: fotografías, su carrera, su vida personal, domicilio, teléfonos, etc. Ahora estaba casi frente a frente con el hombre que podría ponerle fin a su carrera criminal. Se quedó helado, observándole sin ser visto.

Aun y sin haber tenido una referencia visual para reconocerlo, todo en ese hombre gritaba agente federal; el porte, la seriedad en el rostro, la concentración en la mirada, el traje formal – común y corriente, con una corbata horrenda -, el lenguaje corporal que mostraba la alerta constante, la mano nerviosa sobre el pecho, revisando inconcientemente el arma en la cartuchera del hombro. Neal sabía que si Burke lo descubría ahí, no dudaría en arrestarlo. Debía salir de ahí de inmediato.

Pero no lo hizo. Cuando tomó el vaso de café que había comprado, notó que le sudaban las manos, que sus dedos temblaban un poco. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas altas cerca de la barra de la cafetería, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, el primero en toda su vida. Por culpa de ese hombre que seguía con la vista fija en el podio, a escasos metros de él, completamente ignorante de su presencia en el lugar.

Peter llamó a Jones para preguntar cémo iban las cosas en la oficina. Ese día recibiría a su nuevo agente en probatoria, Diana Barrigan, graduada con honores y con una especialidad en leyes mercantiles. Le dejaría hacer todo el trámite burocrático y de recursos humanos mientras él estaba en el centro, esperando que conociera a las personas con las que trabajaría antes de conocer a su jefe. Lo que había leído en su expediente le bastaba para confiar en que harían un buen equipo.

Le mandó un par de mensajes tontos a Elizabeth, para tener algo con que entretenerse mientras escuchaba nombres y nombres de empresas cuyos intereses estaba obligado a proteger. Las respuestas pícaras de El le seguían sorprendiendo a pesar de tanto tiempo de estar juntos. Era un tipo con mucha suerte.

Neal había salido un momento del edificio para calmarse y reconsiderar la situación. Había intentado llamar a Moz un par de veces pero no había hecho más que mirar el celular en su mano, sin atreverse a marcarle. Debía irse, pero necesitaba la información. Debía marcharse, pero esta era una oportunidad única para conocer al agente Burke y tratar de descubrir cómo pensaba y actuaba, y no podía dejarla pasar.

Sólo necesitaba ser cuidadoso y no dejar que la emoción y la adrenalina que le aceleraban el pulso, lo distrajeran. Burke era simplemente otra de sus marcas, alguien a quien debía estudiar para poder engañarle después. Entró de nuevo y se colocó detrás del agente del FBI, en su punto ciego. Era obvio que no estaba ahí por él, pero el hecho de que se presentara en ese lugar debía ser puesto en consideración.

Tal vez este hombre sí fuera capaz de atraparlo, por lo menos, estaba cerrando el cerco a su alrededor. Si estaba en ese lugar era porque sabía de alguna forma que esto era algo que le interesaba a su presa. Neal no podía dejar de reconocerle que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso era en extremo peligroso para él.

Le llegó el turno a Stuart Gless y Neal tomó notas e hizo el trámite de compra de 10 acciones a nombre del padre de Kate. Un nombre que no despertaría sospechas ni lo relacionaría con el asunto. Antes de salir, observó de nuevo al agente Burke, grabando en su memoria todos los detalles de su lenguaje corporal, de su ropa, de sus gestos. Iba de salida cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Necesitaba hacer que este día fuera tan memorable para el agente como lo era para él.

Peter sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y giró la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que alguien lo había estado observando fijamente. Se llevó la mano al arma y comenzó a moverse entre la multitud. Nunca había ignorado esas corazonadas y esta vez, la sensación había sido mucho más fuerte, más insidiosa.

Recorrió el gran salón de lado a lado, guardando en su memoria el nombre de Atlantic Partners, seguro de que esa sensación tenía que ver con la presentación de Gless.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda inútil, se encaminó a la cafetería y pidió un expresso. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión y los nervios de punta, tan pronto como se bebiera el café saldría del lugar antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, especialmente teniendo un arma en las manos.

Un chico lo miró de arriba abajo y le preguntó que si era el agente Peter Burke del FBI, Peter le miró a su vez cuidadosamente y le mostró su placa. El chico le dijo que tenía un mensaje para él y le entregó un papel con el logo de la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York y desapareció.

Peter salió del edificio y fue a sentarse en una de las bancas de un parque cercano y leyó el par de líneas escritas en esa caligrafía extraña que estaba seguro de conocer casi tanto como la suya : _Querido Peter: Espero que este día sea el principio de una bella y muy larga amistad. Sinceramente, Neal Caffrey._

Una sonora carcajada escapó de su garganta. De todas las emociones que había pensado pudiera experimentar cuando llegara este momento, regocijo no había sido la primera que pasara por su mente.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Moz estaba sorprendido por el cambio de ánimo en Neal. Después del asunto de Keller, había estado casi recluido en su departamento, pretendiendo que su vida con Kate era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, ahora, parecía un niño con sobredosis de azúcar. Revisaba los diarios locales y las noticias internacionales todos los días, esperando encontrar algo interesante a qué echarle el guante.

El plan de Gless estaba tomando forma, pero era una de esas estafas que necesitaban de mucha preparación y cuidado en el detalle; probablemente estaría lista para ejecutarse para finales del año, si las cosas salían como se esperaba. Kate seguía con sus pequeñas estafas, más por aburrimiento que por necesidad.

Peter le había contado a Elizabeth sobre aquel día en que finalmente había hecho contacto con Caffrey, información que tuvo a bien mantener fuera del conocimiento del FBI. Lo que menos necesitaba era una operación a gran escala que sólo espantaría al ladrón y que le haría perder esa pequeña ventaja que tenía sobre el escurridizo estafador. Caffrey le había buscado a él y Peter estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez.

Cuando volvió a olvidar el cumpleaños de Elizabeth, esta vez por estar siguiendo otra pista casi segura sobre El Holandés, Peter consideró huir del país y pedir asilo político en algún pequeño país perdido en el corazón de África. Había tratado de cumplir todas las promesas que le había hecho a su esposa sobre su obsesión con el trabajo, pero seguía olvidando las fechas importantes.

Aunque sabía que estaba abusando un poco de su posición, puso a Diana a cargo de su agenda, asignándole el penoso deber de recordarle sus compromisos personales, particularmente aquellos que se relacionaban con El.   
Esta vez, tanto Diana como él olvidaron por completo la fecha, demasiado enfrascados en armar un caso a prueba de todo para atrapar al Holandés, quien – como ya tenía la costumbre de hacerlo – volvió a escapárseles de las manos.

Iba camino a casa cuando Diana le llamó para decirle que le quedaba poco más de una hora para felicitar a Elizabeth por su cumpleaños, decirle que había olvidado su regalo en la oficina y llevarla a su restaurante favorito, en el que su asistente había hecho todo lo legalmente posible para conseguirle una mesa, para una cena tardía. Peter maldijo en voz alta dentro del auto durante el par de cuadras que aun le quedaban para llegar a casa, cuando su celular sonó de nuevo.

Era Elizabeth, preguntando cuánto más iba a tardar en llegar, comentando que seguramente en el Waldorf cobraban hasta los palitos de pan que comía uno mientras esperaba que le atendieran, diciéndole que las camelias que le había enviado esa mañana eran hermosas y que aun no lograba entender cómo había adivinado que moría por esa fabulosa bolsa de Louis Vuitton.

Seguramente todo eso le había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero estaba tan feliz, que no le importaría pagar la cena ella misma. Ahora, ¿podía darse prisa?, estaba hambrienta y se le habían ocurrido unas cuantas formas de agradecerle tan pronto volvieran a casa.

Buscó un espacio en dónde detener el auto mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder. Elizabeth sonaba realmente feliz por el teléfono, satisfecha por cómo su marido estaba consintiéndola en su cumpleaños, después de dos años seguidos de meter la pata con ella. Pero él no había hecho absolutamente nada de esa impresionante lista de sorpresas que le habían hecho el día a su esposa.

Llamó a Diana y le pidió que revisara todas las llamadas hechas a su casa y al celular de su esposa, dispuso que una patrulla hiciera una ronda por su domicilio y el de la oficina de Elizabeth. Cuando llegó al Waldorf, pidió hablar con el gerente sobre su reservación antes de encontrarse con ella en el pequeño privado exclusivo que, aparentemente, había reservado dos semanas atrás.

El gerente le dijo que la cena estaba pagada en su totalidad, con un menú impecablemente armado y con una botella de champaña de cortesía que se les entregaría cuando salieran del lugar. Todo como lo había solicitado su asistente, cuando les había llamado para reservar y cuando fue a pagar un par de días atrás.

Peter sabía quién estaba detrás de todo eso, pero le quedaba poco más de media hora para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Elizabeth el día en que debía hacerlo. Había tomado las medidas de seguridad establecidas para esta clase de situaciones y le había pedido al gerente una copia de todos los gastos.

Dejaría pasar un par de días para pedir una investigación y para revisar su presupuesto y llegar a un acuerdo con el Waldorf para cubrir la cuenta. No iba a dejar que Caffrey se llevará todo el crédito por darle a su esposa lo que El llamó el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

*******

Por casi dos años, Peter se había convertido en la sombra de Caffrey. Museos y casas de subasta en tres continentes tenían la tarjeta personal del agente del FBI, con instrucciones precisas de contactarlo en cualquier momento, por insignificante que fuera el motivo de la llamada.

Tres veces – una en Roma, otra en París y una en Tokio - Peter llegó a la escena del crimen apenas un par de horas después de que Caffrey abandonara el lugar, informando a unos sorprendidos ciudadanos de que habían sido víctimas de un engaño.

Dos veces – una en Boston, otra en Marruecos – logró evitar que sendas estafas con falsificaciones casi perfectas de un Picasso y una botella de _Chateâu du Munn_ se completaran, ahorrándole varios cientos de miles a dos incautos.

Por su parte, Neal no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. La mitad de las misiones de vigilancia que se instalaban cerca de los lugares en donde se sospechaba iba a dar un golpe, recibían comida, bebida, videojuegos portátiles o reproductores de música, "para ayudarles a pasar el rato" como decían las notas que acompañaban los inesperados obsequios. Muchos agentes de campo del Buró se ofrecían de voluntarios para poder presumir de haber recibido un regalo de parte del infame Neal Caffrey.

Neal seguía realizando estafas, falsificaciones, robos y demás actividades criminales sin que nadie lograra armar un caso contra él. INTERPOL incluso ofreció recompensa por su captura, pero por petición expresa de la sección de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco del FBI con sede en New York, dicha recompensa fue retirada.

Moz y Kate habían llegado a un punto de acuerdo en su relación profesional y con Neal. Viajaban juntos, se hospedaban en suites, compartían las ganancias. Eran el trío criminal perfecto, cosa que nada tuvo que ver con la decisión de Neal de contarle a cada uno una historia diferente sobre dónde localizar y qué hacer con el botín acumulado durante su asociación, en caso de que le sucediera algo como, Dios no lo quisiera, terminar en prisión.

Tuvo un par de peleas con Kate, por tonterías y ridiculeces. Ella desaparecía por meses, poniendo frenético a Moz, quien estaba seguro de que iba a denunciarlos y a quedarse con todo aquello por lo que habían trabajado tanto. Durante esas peleas, Neal buscaba a Alex y pasaba semanas a su lado, disfrutando de su compañía y ayudándole ocasionalmente a conseguir clientes para poder mover alguna pieza de dudosa procedencia.

Estas escapadas terminaban tan pronto Kate le llamaba para decirle que estaba lista para volver a casa. A Alex no le agradaba en absoluto la novia de Caffrey, ni como profesional, ni como ser humano. Era la única grieta en la armadura que hacía indestructible a Neal y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se aprovechara de ello para destruirlo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter había encontrado cierta tranquilidad en su rutina. Iba de casa a la oficina, con los ocasionales viajes para seguir un caso, pasaba los fines de semana con su esposa, paseando por una ciudad que nunca dejaba de mostrarle algo nuevo, tenía un caso que le motivaba emocional e intelectualmente, tenía un gran equipo de colaboradores y amigos.

Neal estaba en camino de obtener todo aquello que había soñado tener cuando era apenas un chiquillo que acaba de descubrir su verdadera vocación. Tenía a su lado al mejor amigo que un hombre podría desear y una mujer que alimentaba la pasión de su corazón y le impulsaba a soñar con la vida perfecta. Disfrutaba con las cosas que hacía y tenía todo un proyecto de vida que sólo necesitaba un par de años más y mucha dedicación para convertirse en realidad.

Elizabeth conocía cada aspecto de la vida de su esposo y él compartía con ella todo lo que le sucedía; sus triunfos, fracasos, miedos y esperanzas, sus fantasías y su realidad cotidiana. Ella era mucho más que el centro de su vida, era su principio y su fin y lo que aconteciera en el camino.

Kate solamente conocía al Neal Caffrey que éste había decidido mostrarle, lo mismo que Moz. Cada uno conocía una parte de él que el otro desconocía, pero ni siquiera esa información combinada representaba su verdadera esencia. Neal Caffrey seguía buscándose a sí mismo, interpretando un papel en todo momento, utilizando una sonrisa ensayada para cada situación específica, sin sentirse mal por eso.

La vida era un escenario y había nacido para actuar en el, recibiendo los aplausos al final de cada función, listo para la presentación del día siguiente, con el mismo guión y una que otra improvisación.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Tras esa cena en el Waldorf, flores llegaban a casa de los Burke, como regalos para Elizabeth. Peter había puesto todo su empeño en no olvidar las fechas, pero no era del tipo de hombres que acostumbra recordar esos detalles, por lo que Diana se había convertido en la encargada de encontrar el regalo perfecto para la esposa de su jefe, buscando siempre algo hermoso, significativo y bastante caro que cargar a su tarjeta de crédito.

Trabajar en el caso Caffrey le había enseñado muchísimas cosas que le permitían resolver otros casos menores en su sección. Elizabeth era quien le mantenía centrado e imparcial cuando la emoción y sus sentimientos personales nublaban su buen juicio y su incuestionable admiración por el ladrón le llevaba a disculpar algunas de sus felonías.

Moz descubrió las pequeñas travesuras de Neal con el personal del FBI, entendiendo del todo el sentimiento tras las acciones de su desquiciado socio sin por eso aprobarlas del todo. Neal adoraba la atención y tener la del Buró seguramente era alguna extraña perversión suya que no tenía intenciones de analizar.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter acababa de llegar a la oficina cuando le dijeron que tenía una llamada personal esperándolo. Pidió que la pasaran a su línea privada, aquella que estaba desconectada del conmutador central de la oficina. Probablemente era El o alguno de los amigos del matrimonio. Se sentó tras el escritorio y tomó el auricular.

\- Burke. - Encendió la computadora y mientras esperaba, comenzó a revisar los expedientes sobre su escritorio.

\- Hola Peter. – Una voz masculina desconocida sonó del otro lado de la línea. Peter se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de identificar esa voz, sin acento aparente, pero que por el tono, parecía estar sonriendo. - ¿Cómo van las cosas en la oficina?

\- ¿Quién…? – Iba a activar el dispositivo de rastreo de llamadas cuando recordó que había pedido que fuera transferida a su línea privada. Lo único que podía hacer era grabarla. – Necesito que se identifique inmediatamente.

\- Caffrey, Neal. – La sonrisa seguía escuchándose en la voz en el teléfono. Peter apretó el auricular con fuerza, su cuerpo entero en tensión. – Supongo que no necesito más presentación.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego es este? – Giró el sillón, dándole la espalda a la oficina. Necesitaba toda su concentración para enfrentar a Caffrey. – Sabes que puedo rastrear esta llamada y tener oficiales encima de ti en cuestión de minutos.

\- Nop. No puedes hacerlo. – Si Caffrey había obtenido ese número, era muy posible que hubiera hackeado el sistema del Buró y supiera exactamente cómo funcionaba el control de llamadas en su oficina. Peter cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.

\- ¿Qué quieres Caffrey? A menos que esta llamada sea para decirme que vas a entregarte, no tengo interés alguno en conversar contigo. - Necesitaba hacer tiempo para pensar en cómo obtener algo de él, información, una confesión, lo que fuera.

\- Solamente decir que me siento halagado, profesionalmente, de tener a alguien como tú tratando de atraparme. Eso hace mi trabajo mucho más satisfactorio. - Peter sonrió a su pesar. El ego de Caffrey iba a ser su perdición. – Es un verdadero placer ser perseguido por alguien con tus talentos y tu reputación.

\- Estoy acercándome, ¿no es así? – Se permitió mostrar algo de arrogancia. Ambos podían jugar ese juego. – ¿O es simplemente tu ego que necesita que alguien como yo te diga lo impresionante que eres?

\- Sé que lo sabes, Peter. Y también sé que estás disfrutando esto tanto como yo, o de otro modo ya me habrías colgado y estarías haciendo hasta lo imposible por saber dónde estoy y venir por mí. - Peter recordó el perfil de Caffrey, ese punto donde referían que buscaría contactarle. Tal vez Caffrey había hecho un estudio similar sobre él, tal vez la obsesión era recíproca. Eso era demasiado peligroso.

\- Esto es sobre la justicia, Caffrey, no se trata de ti. - Peter había bajado la voz, haciendo más personal esta llamada que debió haber terminado en cuanto supo de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Peter? – Caffrey le respondió en el mismo tono y Peter sintió cómo se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca y una especie de calor comenzaba a llenarle las entrañas. – Porque desde donde yo lo veo, esto es sobre ti y sobre mí. Es sobre ti deseando atraparme con tanta fuerza como yo deseo ver que lo intentes… - Peter había cerrado los ojos, tratando de imaginar al hombre del otro lado de la línea.

– Estamos hablando ahora, porque sólo tú has sido capaz de seguir todas y cada una de las pequeñas pistas que he dejado en el camino. La tarea de atraparme no es para cualquiera, Peter, y tú has sobrepasado con mucho todas mis expectativas…

\- Y supongo que debo de sentirme halagado de ser el hombre adecuado para el trabajo, ¿uhm? – Peter le contestó riendo, tratando de ocultar con humor la gama de emociones que estaba experimentando: miedo, orgullo, aprehensión, y un poco de excitación. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de esta absurda conversación.

\- No seas tan modesto. No me habría tomado todo este trabajo si no pensara que lo vales. – Al fondo, Peter alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de una cama que crujía. Caffrey estaba llamándolo desde su cama, haciendo de su conversación algo íntimo, cercano y personal. Peter se estremeció de pies a cabeza, apartando el teléfono un poco, avergonzado por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Caffrey… - habló tras un largo instante de silencio entre ambos. Su voz sonaba ronca, profunda, y Peter confiaba en que Caffrey pensaría en que era amenazante y no… cualquier otra cosa.

\- Peter… - la voz de Caffrey era suave, sensual y cadenciosa. Peter entendía finalmente eso a lo que los testigos llamaban "encanto" cuando se referían a él en sus declaraciones. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, recostándose en el sillón. Debía colgar y debía hacerlo en ese momento.

\- Voy a atraparte, Caffrey. Y voy a disfrutar cada segundo de ello. - Intentó que sonara como una amenaza, pero el tono de su voz hizo que las palabras se sintieran como una invitación.

\- Oh, Peter… - _Maldito seas, Caffrey_, pensó - Estoy contando con eso… - el sonido de colgado siguió a esas palabras y Peter dejó caer el auricular sobre su regazo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, recargando los codos sobre las rodillas. Estaba jodido, absoluta e irremediablemente jodido.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal apagó el celular en cuanto terminó la llamada. Aunque sabía que Peter no podía rastrearlo, no podía arriesgarse a que se las ingeniara para seguir el dispositivo GPS de este y ubicarlo. Necesitaría deshacerse del aparato lo más pronto posible.

Kate había salido a hacer algunas compras y Moz estaba encerrado en algún lugar del departamento, haciendo pruebas de impresión de los bonos falsos de Atlantic Partners. Neal había hecho un trabajo impecable, pero ciertos detalles técnicos requerían el visto bueno de su socio, antes de proceder con la siguiente fase del plan.

Dejó una nota en el refrigerador avisándoles que saldría por un rato. Dejaría el celular en algún lugar que le permitiera llegar a manos de la oficina del agente Burke, después de haber sido limpiado – por dentro y por fuera – de cualquier prueba incriminatoria. Aprovecharía para ir a comprar unos cuantos de esos pastelillos favoritos de Moz, como recompensa por un buen día de trabajo y tal vez viera por ahí algo que pudiera gustarle a Kate y que fuera fácil de robar.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que Neal necesitaba salir del departamento era para pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con el agente Burke. Había sido un impulso estúpido, por mucho que Neal siguiera diciéndose que sólo lo había hecho para probar si la información recabada por Moz era fidedigna. Le había llamado porque podía hacerlo, porque _quería_ hacerlo. Y el resultado había sido por demás revelador.

Neal había esperado que el agente colgara en cuanto le dijera su nombre, sin embargo, tuvieron una conversación que le había permitido hacerse una mejor idea sobre el carácter del hombre que, a todas luces, estaba decidido a atraparlo. Fue una plática entre iguales, donde ambos pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa y marcaron las reglas del juego, sin necesidad de decirlo literalmente.

Se había recostado en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que el agente estaba tan interesado en la conversación como él. Lo imaginaba sentado tras su escritorio, alerta y furioso con él por tener el descaro de llamarlo a su oficina, a su línea privada, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Durante la charla, sintió la piel electrizada, nervioso y emocionado como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Y su voz, _Joder, su voz_, amenazadora, llena de convicción, pero con un ligero tono que dejaba entrever que estaba disfrutando de la situación, le había provocado cosas sobre las que no deseaba profundizar mientras le escuchaba, recostado en su cama, con su mano libre descansando sobre su pecho, los dedos acariciando inconcientemente la piel desnuda bajo la camisa entreabierta, su cuerpo reaccionando al poder y la fuerza que emanaba de esa voz que decía su nombre con la naturalidad de alguien que lo había usado por mucho tiempo.

Se detuvo repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un par de cuadras de su destino, mientras se perdía en la remembranza de su charla con Peter. Se dio la vuelta y tiró el celular en el primer contenedor de basura que se encontró. Esta clase de distracciones eran demasiado peligrosas en su línea de trabajo; dedicarle tanto tiempo y atención podría costarle la libertad. Necesitaba marcarse un límite en su relación con este hombre aunque, tuvo que reconocerlo, probablemente ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Durante semanas, sus compañeros de trabajo y su esposa notaron que algo estaba molestándolo, aunque ninguno se atrevió a comentárselo. Elizabeth tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de algo relacionado con Caffrey, pero había decidido no presionarlo; sabía que él se lo contaría cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo.

Peter estaba convencido de que Caffrey no volvería a comunicarse con él a la oficina. Tras el incidente de la llamada, Peter había pedido a la central que monitoreara y rastreara cada una de las llamadas que recibía, incluso las personales, justificando sus acciones ante Hughes como una medida precautoria por si Caffrey o el Holandés decidía entrar en contacto con él. Pidió unos días de vacaciones y llevó a Elizabeth a Colorado, a una cabaña que el Buró había asegurado a un traficante de piedras preciosas, unos meses atrás.

Fue entonces que le habló de su conversación telefónica con Caffrey y del mensaje que le dejó en la Bolsa de Valores. Le aseguró que Caffrey no era una amenaza para su integridad personal y que simplemente estaba buscando llamar la atención, buscando el reconocimiento del agente a cargo de su caso. Elizabeth le preguntó, con su perspicacia habitual, qué era lo que estaba obteniendo él de esa situación; considerando que ambos estaban jugando con el ego del otro sin más razón aparente que la admiración mutua.

Peter le dijo que simplemente estaban tanteando las aguas, midiéndose y reconociendo el terreno de juego, preparándose para el encuentro definitivo, en el que Peter tendría todo lo necesario para encerrarlo por un largo tiempo en prisión, tirar la llave y olvidarse de él para siempre. Elizabeth le sonrió, encendió la chimenea de la cabaña y procedió a seducirlo, decidida a hacer que se olvidara de ese condenado Caffrey durante su estancia en las montañas de Colorado.

¡'¡'¡'¡

El día en que cumplía un año de estar saliendo con Kate, Neal llegó al departamento con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Se la entregó con un beso lleno de ternura y agradecimiento, para después ponerse a preparar un picnic en el piso de la sala, compuesto por pizza recalentada y un ridículo mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos.

Moz se había mudado finalmente, había establecido su residencia permanente en una de esas bodegas de almacenamiento cerca de la zona portuaria de Manhatthan, donde había ensamblado un taller provisional y al que había comenzado a llamar su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate no iba a desaparecer de sus vidas en un futuro inmediato.

Kate se sentó a su lado, llevando dos copas y la botella de Bordeaux, cosecha de 1891, con vino cosecha del 1985, que Neal acababa de regalarle. Ella adoraba los clásicos y esa botella era uno de los mejores exponentes de su clase. Comieron y bebieron, haciéndose promesas de un futuro mejor, con picnics como este en la Costa Azul, libres, asquerosamente ricos y felices. Por siempre.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Peter había presentado a sus superiores el caso contra Caffrey, confiando en que tenían lo suficiente para expedir una orden de captura en su contra. La mayoría de las pruebas eran circunstanciales y había conflicto jurisdiccional en más de la mitad de los casos. Le darían una orden abierta, pero solamente podría ejecutarla en relación a un crimen cometido en suelo norteamericano, con pruebas físicas contundentes y con una denuncia de hechos.

Si Caffrey era arrestado en esos términos, sería más sencillo relacionarlo con el resto de los casos y asegurar una condena larga que terminara con su impecable carrera criminal.

Peter volvió a su oficina frustrado y desalentado. Jones y Diana escucharon las malas noticias y trataron de animarlo. Necesitaban revisar los expedientes, concentrarse en las estafas y robos que Caffrey había realizado en el país, buscando cualquier detalle que pudiera ayudarles a presentarle algo a la fiscalía.

Peter les agradeció su entusiasmo, pero sabía que no tenían nada. Años y años de trabajo no significaban nada si no lograban conectar cada caso de ese expediente con Caffrey, de forma absoluta y definitiva.

Unas semanas después, Hughes le llamó a su oficina. Necesitaba que fuera a Milán para completar la extradición de un ladrón de arte al que habían seguido por casi diez años y que había sido capturado por la policía italiana. Hughes lo recomendó personalmente para encargarse del proceso, una forma sutil de animarle un poco tras el descalabro en la oficina del fiscal.

Peter aceptó la misión con gusto; necesitaba alejarse de la oficina por un rato, olvidarse de ese caso que se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Moz le pasó la información sobre el viaje de Peter a Italia, para extraditar a Francis Delacroix. La intención de Moz había sido mostrarle a Neal que no solamente él acaparaba la atención del FBI y que había muchos _peces gordos_ allá afuera en quienes el Buró gastaba el dinero de los contribuyentes.

Neal aceptó de buena gana las indirectas de Moz, reconociendo que tal vez había exagerado un poco su posición en el ranking de los federales. Pero Moz no tenía conocimiento de su acercamiento con el agente Burke e ignoraba que Neal estaba demasiado involucrado con su perseguidor como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

Con el pretexto de asistir a una exposición especial en el Museo del Prado en Madrid, se las ingenió para salir del país solo, convenciendo a Moz y a Kate de que solamente iría a ver algunas piezas que después pintaría en casa para moverlas, mientras esperaban a que el plan de los bonos estuviera listo para su parte final.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter llevó a cabo todo el papeleo de la extradición en tiempo récord, pero tuvo que esperar a que la burocracia italiana hiciera su parte, lo que le obligó a esperar casi una semana sin nada que hacer. Llamaba a Elizabeth todas las noches y por petición suya, compró una cámara nueva y se dedicó a tomar fotos para el álbum que su esposa estaba haciendo sobre sus viajes de trabajo alrededor del mundo, en los que no podía llevarla con él.

Una mañana, se levantó y preparó todo para visitar una lista de lugares que Elizabeth le había dado y de la que debía tomar tantas fotografías como fuera posible. Una iglesia, un parque y un café estaban en su itinerario del día y Peter bajó al recibidor del hotel para hacer su llamada diaria con los oficiales a cargo de la extradición, confiando que este fuera el día en que finalmente tendría una respuesta afirmativa y podría volver a casa y dejar de jugar al turista para beneficio de su esposa.

La llamada le alegró el día. Le habían confirmado que en 48 horas estaría de vuelta en suelo norteamericano con su prisionero en custodia. Trataría de cubrir el resto de la lista de su esposa en el tiempo que le quedaba, aunque no tenía mucho interés en hacerlo. El conserje le entregó una nota que habían dejado a su nombre en el turno de noche, seguramente del oficial a cargo del procedimiento.

Salió a la calle mientras la leía y apenas había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco. La nota era de Caffrey, citándolo para tomar un café en el mismo lugar que su esposa le había pedido que visitara ese día. Por un momento no supo qué hacer. Podía ignorar el mensaje y seguir con su vida normal, podía llamar a su oficina y pedir que le enviaran una orden de arresto para Caffrey lo más pronto posible. O simplemente podía asistir a la cita y ver qué nueva travesura estaba tramando éste para reírse a sus expensas.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Llegó al café con media hora de anticipación, para evaluar la zona y reconocer cualquier vía de escape, prevenir una trampa y asegurarse de tener tiempo de alejarse del lugar antes de que Caffrey apareciera si era necesario. Era un pequeño café al aire libre, rodeado de pequeñas galerías de arte y tiendas de artesanías locales; el lugar perfecto para alguna fechoría típica de su ladrón favorito.

Se sentó en la mesa que le daba el mejor ángulo de observación, tanto del interior del café como de las calles aledañas. Ordenó un expresso – su segundo del día - y un plato de galletitas que estaban convirtiéndose en su debilidad desde su llegada. Se puso a revisar las fotografías que había tomado el día anterior mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de la cita.

Había tenido el tiempo suficiente de hacer una llamada a la oficina para pedir una orden de aprensión con los datos en blanco por si llegaba a necesitarla, tenía el número personal del jefe de la policía local en caso de requerir apoyo y le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Elizabeth diciéndole que la amaba. Estaba listo para enfrentarse a Neal Caffrey. Tan listo como pudiera estarlo en una situación como esta.

Neal le vio llegar, hacer todo ese proceso que hacen los policías cuando aseguran un lugar y sentarse a ver fotografías con una calma que le estaba poniendo nervioso. El agente Burke se estaba comportando de la forma que debía esperarse de un agente de la ley que va a encontrarse con un criminal, sin embargo Neal esperaba un poco más de verdadera emoción como consecuencia de ser él el criminal con que el que iba a encontrarse.

Un golpe directo a su ego que por poco le hace cancelar todo y volver a su cuarto de hotel y a pensar en Moz y esa habilidad suya de conocerlo mejor que él mismo. Pero ya estaban ambos ahí y algo así no se repetiría nunca. Observando su reflejo en una vitrina, se arregló el traje, respiró profundamente un par de veces y puso en sus labios la sonrisa más seductora de su repertorio. Estaba a punto de dar la actuación de su vida, frente al mejor crítico de su carrera.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter ordenó un capuchino y miró de nuevo su reloj, verificando que la hora de la cita había llegado y Caffrey debería estar por hacer su aparición. Sólo le daría diez minutos de espera, si no se presentaba, seguiría con su agenda del día.

Le pusieron el capuchino enfrente y a su lado pusieron otro expresso. Iba a hacerle notar su error al camarero cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Dejó cuidadosamente la cámara sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, observando la encantadora sonrisa con la que Neal Caffrey agradeció su café y ordenaba otra canasta de las galletas favoritas de Peter.

El agente le observó beber con exagerado deleite el expresso y dejar la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa, su mirada recorriéndole de arriba abajo, buscando algún arma escondida o algún dispositivo de escucha. Fue por eso que se dio cuenta de que Caffrey estaba haciendo la misma observación sobre su persona, aunque tal vez sus intenciones no eran de la misma índole práctica como las suyas.

Sus miradas se encontraron finalmente y Peter casi podía asegurar que su corazón se había saltado unos cuantos latidos por la emoción que le embargaba. Ninguno habló ni desvió la mirada. Alcanzó a notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Caffrey, que había dejado de sonreír cuando sus ojos se clavaron en él. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia al hombre que tenía frente a él. Fue hasta ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de que Caffrey no tenía siquiera 30 años.

Neal hubiera deseado tener a la mano un vaso de whisky y no una carga concentrada de cafeína para enfrentar por primera vez a Peter Burke. Le observó mirarle con ojos de policía y decidió corresponder al gesto, observándole a su vez como un estafador a su marca.

Sus ojos se encontraron y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no dejar que la emoción se reflejara en su rostro, sobre todo cuando le vio contener la respiración, las pupilas oscuras mostrando cientos de cosas que su cuerpo cubría con el control que Burke parecía ejercer sobre sí mismo y todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Su imaginación volvió a esa llamada de meses atrás y sintió el calor en su rostro. Se concentró en el momento e hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios, buscando mostrarse más en control de lo que realmente estaba. El agente Burke era particularmente atractivo, mucho más alto de lo que había imaginado, con un cuerpo fuerte y esbelto, que desaparecía bajo los trajes genéricos y mal cortados que acostumbraba usar.

Tenía un rostro y unos ojos sumamente expresivos, que había aprendido a controlar por necesidades de su profesión. Sin embargo, dejaba ver ese aspecto de poder y superioridad que Neal había descubierto en su voz, meses atrás y que ahora estaban comenzando a ponerle nervioso. Alguno de los dos tenía que decir algo, antes de que se perdieran por completo en la contemplación de las virtudes y defectos del otro.

\- Pensé que eras mucho más viejo… - Peter dijo, cuando ya el silencio comenzaba a tornarse demasiado pesado, simplemente porque no supo qué otra cosa decir y porque verdaderamente le molestaba que Caffrey no fuera uno de esos cuarentones a los que no les afectaría demasiado una condena de por vida. Caffrey estaba apenas empezando a vivir y sería un desperdicio verle perder su juventud encerrado en una prisión.

\- Y yo no tenía ni idea que fueras tan… - Neal había llegado a la cita con la idea de tratar al agente como una marca; una ligera seducción, algunos comentarios para alimentar su ego y obtener algo de información sobre los avances del FBI sobre su caso. Pero algo le hizo reconsiderar esa idea, y no lograba explicarse qué podría ser. Peter había sido honesto con él hasta el momento y Neal sentía que era su deber corresponder a esa honestidad, por muy estúpida que le pareciera la idea. – Perdón, ¿a qué te refieres con más viejo?

\- No lo sé, pensé que tendrías 40, 50 años. Una carrera como la tuya le lleva al criminal común un par de décadas. ¿A qué edad empezaste tú, cuando estabas en el kinder? – Ambos se rieron de buena gana con la broma y Peter le ofreció el plato de galletas, para después llamar al mesero para pedir otra ronda de bebidas. Se sentía cómodo en compañía de Caffrey y pensaba aprovechar todo lo que pudiera la buena voluntad que parecía existir entre ellos.

\- Esa es información que se supone no debo compartir con un oficial de la ley y todo eso, ¿sabes? – Bebieron su café y volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un largo rato, observando a los demás comensales del lugar y a los paseantes de la plaza. Era una especie de tregua, una zona neutral en donde podían ser simplemente Neal Caffrey y Peter Burke, viejos conocidos que se habían encontrado y compartían un momento personal alejados de sus atareadas y complicadas vidas personales.

\- Sabes que voy a atraparte, ¿verdad? – El momento tal vez había durado un poco más de lo necesario, aunque ninguno reconocería que realmente había sido menos de lo que hubieran deseado.

\- Pero no aquí y no ahora. - Neal se inclinó sobre la mesa, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos, seguro de que Peter reaccionaría como el oficial que era y se apartaría, marcando los límites que se esperaban en una relación entre cazador y presa.

Pero Peter no era como cualquiera. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se acercó a su vez, sin ceder un centímetro de terreno en esta pelea de voluntades entre ellos. Neal le sonrió, complacido y gratamente sorprendido con el carácter del agente.

\- No estés tan seguro, Caffrey. – Peter sonrió, satisfecho de haber confundido un poco al arrogante ladrón que escondía su desconcierto en sonrisas falsas que nunca se reflejaban en su mirada. El encanto de que tanto hablaban sus víctimas era simplemente una herramienta de trabajo, un arma que usaba como un profesional y que era más peligrosa que las armas convencionales.

Neal Caffrey era un hombre al que se debía tratar con respeto y con cuidado. Era inteligente y aparentemente, no tenía nada que perder, lo que lo hacía extremadamente peligroso.

\- ¿Son fotografías para tu esposa? – Neal preguntó inocentemente, mientras tomaba la cámara y veía las imágenes. Peter trató de ocultar la tensión que esas palabras habían provocado. Caffrey sabía demasiado sobre su vida personal y a Peter no le agradaba mucho la idea.

\- Tú sabes cómo son las esposas, siempre quieren algún recuerdo, sin importarles que se trate de trabajo… - Peter comentó naturalmente, cuidando de no mostrarle su preocupación a Caffrey.

\- Kate es igual, sólo que no se conforma con pequeñas chucherías… - Peter observó la expresión en el rostro de Caffrey, una añoranza y una ternura que no esperaba ver en él. Kate era alguien importante y había compartido esa información libremente con él. Tomó nota mental del nombre para investigarlo cuando volviera a casa.

\- Mujeres. – Se sonrieron y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. El tiempo seguía su curso y ninguno tenía intención alguna de que este encuentro terminara, aunque ambos sabían que dicho encuentro era todo menos una casual charla entre amigos.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Caffrey? – Peter volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación, tratando de mantener algo de cordura y practicidad en medio del absurdo de la situación.

\- Conociéndonos, supongo. - Neal le devolvió la cámara y bebió su capuchino, dándole tiempo de asimilar su respuesta. – Dándonos un respiro antes de volver a nuestra rutina de perseguidor y perseguido. – Le miró de nuevo, fijamente, acercándose a él sobre la mesa, haciendo más íntima la conversación. Peter le dio un sorbo a su café y sutilmente redujo más el espacio entre ellos. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

\- No se supone que esto deba ser divertido, Caffrey. - Para el resto de los clientes del café, los dos hombres en la mesa del rincón eran dos personas que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, ignorando al resto del mundo, enfrascados en una conversación donde las miradas decían más que las palabras.

Pero en realidad, para esos dos hombres, esta reunión era un punto determinante en una relación de años, a distancia, con la ley de por medio, un sinfín de complicaciones y cuya resolución cambiaría de tajo la vida de alguno de ellos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Peter se dio cuenta de lo trascendente que era para él este extraño encuentro con Caffrey, el que haberlo conocido personalmente, iba a cambiar la forma en que iba a relacionarse con él profesionalmente, inmediatamente después de que cada uno tomara su camino. Se apartó un poco, distanciándose emocionalmente ya que no podía hacerlo físicamente. Necesitaba terminar esta conversación tan pronto como fuera posible.

\- Sería más divertido si no me llamaras Caffrey todo el tiempo. - Neal había notado el cambio en la actitud de Peter hacía él. Se había vuelto a poner la máscara de autoridad que había dejado caer durante el tiempo que llevaban conversando. Neal no quería perder esa camaradería que estaba naciendo entre ellos, no cuando ambos estaban empezando a disfrutar el estar juntos.

\- No creo que sea correcto que olvidemos quiénes somos, aunque creo que a ti eso realmente no te importa – Peter había encontrado interesante la familiaridad con la que Caffrey se dirigía a él desde el principio, aun cuando ninguno de los dos sabía realmente con quién estaba tratando. Todo había sido personal entre ellos, aun antes de tener un nombre y un rostro qué relacionar con el ladrón y el policía.

\- No lo olvido, Peter. Simplemente creo que ya hemos pasado a un nivel en que podemos ser más, no se, honestos el uno con el otro. - Mientras hablaba, Neal había tomado una servilleta de papel, que pocos momentos después puso frente a Peter, convertida en una elaborada figura que se parecía mucho a un zorro.

Peter la tomó y miró a Caffrey, como pidiendo permiso, antes de guardarla en el bolsillo interior de su saco. En cuanto pudiera, sacaría huellas digitales para su archivo.

\- No sé si alguien como tú conozca el significado de la honestidad, Neal. – Dijo el nombre para poder ver la reacción que provocaba y sonrió complacido cuando le vio bajar la cabeza para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Si no fuera porque sabía lo que realmente era, hubiera encontrado el gesto adorable, por mucha vergüenza que le diera pensar en esos términos.

\- Te sorprendería la de cosas que desconoces de mí, Peter. – Algo atrajo la atención de Caffrey en algún punto a espaldas del agente, quien tuvo que contenerse para no voltear y ver qué era por sí mismo. – Pero no es el lugar para ese tipo de confesiones y tú no tienes suficiente tiempo para escucharlo. – Acercó su silla a la de Peter, acercando su rostro al suyo, invitándole a acercase más, como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

Peter no pudo contener la curiosidad y le dejó acercarse lo suficiente para hablarle casi al oído. - Frente al café hay una pequeña galería, no, no voltees. Acaba de entrar a ella Frederick Holt – se apartó un poco para observar la expresión de absoluta confusión en el rostro de Peter. – Va a realizar una compra-venta fraudulenta de una vasija valuada en un cuarto de millón, que no es más que una barata falsificación.

Peter se llevó una mano al pecho, buscando su arma que, por cosas de permisos y jurisdicción, estaba en algún lugar en el despacho del jefe de policía local. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración al que Neal respondió con una risa ahogada y una mano sobre su pecho.

\- Si hubieras visto tu cara… me imagino que es la expresión que pones cada vez que me escabullo enfrente de tus narices – Peter le miró serio, poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando maldiciones entre dientes. – Ok, una broma de mal gusto, pero si no me equivoco, tienes el teléfono del jefe de la policía local y con una llamada tendrás el apoyo necesario para hacer un arresto.

Peter no sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, ahora que veía la sonrisa en los ojos de Caffrey. Por primera vez podía ver qué se escondía tras todo ese encanto fingido que era la marca profesional del ladrón.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Neal? – Tenía que preguntarlo, tenía que saber por qué este hombre se había inmiscuido en su vida sólo para hacerla más agradable, cuando tenía la información y las agallas suficientes como para destruirla. No quería tener esa clase de deuda con alguien a quien se suponía debía perseguir y encerrar para pagar por sus delitos. – ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

\- Me agradas, Peter. – Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del agente. – Y mis intenciones no son del todo desinteresadas. Holt es un mal hombre y el dueño de la galería no se merece caer junto con él. Me deshago de la competencia y te doy la oportunidad de que regreses a casa con dos hombres en custodia al precio de uno. Digamos que estoy buscando quedar en buenos términos con el FBI. - Y ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa estudiada, todo ese cinismo que hacía de Neal Caffrey uno de los ladrones más talentosos del medio.

Pero Peter ahora sabía que había mucho más detrás de los trajes costosos y el disfraz de estafador consumado. Hubiera deseado conocer más del verdadero Neal, pero había un criminal esperando ser atrapado a unos cuantos metros de él. Sacó el celular y marcó, girándose para ver el nombre de la calle y de la galería para darle la información al jefe de policía.

Estaba hablando con éste, cuando se dio la vuelta para hacerle un comentario a Caffrey sobre lo difícil que era comunicar urgencia cuando no se habla el mismo idioma, para darse cuenta de que había desaparecido. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, buscándole con la mirada, mientras seguía dando instrucciones por teléfono.

Colgó y llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta, a lo que este respondió entregándole su tarjeta de crédito, con el vaucher ya firmado y agradeciéndole la generosa propina. Se dejó caer en la silla y se buscó la cartera, para guardar la tarjeta y el recibo y revisar si no faltaba nada; se había olvidado por completo de que había estado sentado conversando con un ladrón profesional.

Todas sus identificaciones y tarjetas de crédito estaban ahí, junto con un pequeño papel doblado que estaba seguro no era suyo. Era otra nota de Caffrey, escrita apresuradamente: _Buen viaje, XOXO, Neal._ La guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, junto al zorro de origami que, como era de esperarse, había desaparecido, junto con la esperanza de obtener las huellas de Caffrey, porque – y esa era la prueba definitiva de que Neal le conocía demasiado bien -, esa pequeña nota nunca llegaría a manos de los chicos de evidencia del Buró.

Cuando finalmente volvió a casa, una semana de papeleo y burocracia italiana después de la fecha programada, Peter se sentía realmente satisfecho con su vida y estaba seguro de que, en algún lugar del mundo, Neal se sentía tan contento como él.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Tras ese encuentro en Milán, Peter y Neal se cruzaron unas cuantas veces más, la más memorable, una persecución sobre los techos de una barriada en Budapest, que terminó cuando Neal desapareció en medio del gentío en un bazar, aprovechando que Peter se había lastimado el hombro cuando saltó más de dos pisos tratando de no perder su rastro.

No hubo más llamadas a la oficina, pero comenzaron los mensajes en clave dejados en cajas de seguridad de bancos, en mostradores en joyerías y en marcos vacíos de pinturas en museos y galerías. Peter estaba la mayor parte del tiempo a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Neal, en parte porque finalmente había descubierto quién era la Kate de la que éste le había hablado y era mucho más sencillo seguirla a ella, con la esperanza de que les llevara hasta él.

Durante casi todo ese año, Peter estuvo trabajando horas extras, viajando constantemente, pasando algunas noches en su despacho para no molestar a Elizabeth con su desquiciado horario laboral. Ahora era ella quien se aparecía constantemente en la oficina, llevándole a su esposo y a su equipo termos de café, pastelitos, alguna cena tardía o un desayuno adelantado, convirtiéndose en el ángel protector de la sección de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco.

Peter siempre tenía un momento durante cada día para dedicárselo por completo a ella, ya fuera comer un sándwich en el parque, pasear a Satchmo por el barrio o pasar una noche completa con ella, aunque estuviera tan agotado para algo más que acurrucarse entre sus brazos, decirle que la amaba y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Elizabeth comprendía la necesidad de Peter de dedicarle gran parte de su vida a su trabajo, pero también se encargaba de recordarle que ella era, con mucho, la parte más importante de esta.

Kate comenzaba a resentir la ridícula fijación que Neal tenía con el agente Burke y más de una vez le había preguntado si debía sentirse celosa. Moz, por su parte, revisaba constantemente el departamento y los lugares en que se quedaban, en busca de aparatos de escucha y seguimiento, junto con el desmantelamiento de todas las cámaras de seguridad en al menos100 metros a la redonda.

El asunto de los bonos de Atlantic Partners estaba listo para su ejecución y Neal se dejó de sus travesuras con la policía para concentrarse en la venta de 100 bonos falsos, con un valor aproximado de 5 millones de dólares. Satisfecho con su trabajo en la falsificación de lo que se conocía como el documento más seguro que se hubiera expedido en la historia, Neal hizo algo que nunca había intentado antes: había puesto su firma – NC – en el sello del banco en el documento, visible solamente bajo luz polarizada.

El plan era colocar los bonos, transferir el dinero y desaparecer del mapa por un largo tiempo, considerando el excesivo interés del FBI en su persona. Neal no deseaba ser atrapado ni poner a sus amigos en una situación de peligro, estaba conciente de que Peter tenía suficiente material en su contra como para ponerlo tras las rejas por mucho, mucho tiempo y aun no estaba listo para permitir que algo así sucediera.

¡'¡'¡'¡

El boletín que Peter había hecho correr a principio del año, en relación con Atlantic Partners, resultó ser una medida preventiva que probablemente iba a darles el triunfo definitivo en el caso contra Caffrey. Alguien estaba moviendo acciones, inflando el precio, señales inequívocas de que se preparaba una venta masiva, seguida por un caída en su valor que llevaría a la compañía a la ruina si no detenían la operación a tiempo.

Peter consiguió una orden para tener acceso a todos los movimientos relacionados con la compra-venta de acciones de Atlantic Partners, buscando cualquier pista que pudiera llevarlos a atrapar a Caffrey _in fragante delicto_ y finalmente poder aplicar la orden de arresto que había estado guardada por meses en el escritorio de Hughes. Lo único que le quedaba hacer por el momento era esperar.

Moz había conseguido cinco compradores interesados en adquirir un lote de 20 acciones cada uno, por casi la tercera parte de su valor oficial en el mercado, lo que seguía sumando una cantidad importante. Neal se encargaría personalmente de las transacciones y en menos de una semana, borrarían cualquier rastro de su presencia en el país, pasaportes e identificaciones falsas incluidas.

La emoción por un nuevo y excitante trabajo llenaba los corazones de los tres socios, que pasaban las horas muertas planeando su nueva vida, con nuevos nombres, en algún lugar que ninguno hubiera visitado antes, donde podrían disfrutar plenamente del producto de su trabajo.

Moz planeaba escribir una novela relatando sus experiencias y en donde, para variar, fuera el héroe y Neal fuera el compinche que servía como parte humorística del relato. Aún no había decidido si él iba a quedarse con la chica, sobre lo que Kate dijo que no tenía problema, ella siempre seguiría a aquel que tuviera acceso al dinero.

Kate planeaba viajar alrededor del mundo, convertirse en una de esas damas de sociedad que daba grandes fiestas a las que todos se morían por asistir y en las que de cuando en cuando, se darían pequeños robos, que alimentarían el interés en ellas y le permitirían seguir siendo la ladrona más encantadora del mundo

Neal, extrañamente, no tenía plan alguno. Con lo sucedido en los pasados dos años, no había nada que le emocionara más que saberse perseguido con tanta devoción como la que sabía ponía Peter en el caso. Mientras sus amigos soñaban con una vida tranquila y relajada, él pensaba en posibles trabajos que significaran un reto para él y Peter.

Soñaba – y eso no se lo contaba a nadie – con el momento en que Peter estaría frente a él, esposas en mano, satisfecho de por fin poder echarle el guante y en cómo iba a convencerlo de dejarle escapar, seguro de que el agente preferiría seguir con su juego del gato y el ratón, enamorado como él de la idea romántica de recorrer el mundo, uno como perseguidor y el otro como perseguido, con ocasionales encuentros como aquel de Milán, que Neal atesoraba como el momento más completo y feliz de su vida.

¡'¡'¡'¡

La captura de Neal fue el suceso más anticlimático en la vida de ambos. Peter contactó a los cinco compradores y con una simple amenaza de pasar una temporada en prisión, obtuvo su completa cooperación. Las transacciones se harían por separado y sería hasta la última en la que se presentarían con la orden de arresto y los bonos restantes como prueba, lo que, junto con las declaraciones de los compradores, asegurarían una condena por el delito de fraude y falsificación.

La resolución de este caso afianzaría su posición dentro del Buró y le daría un mejor estatus a los miembros de su equipo, quienes obtendrían beneficios económicos y profesionales que tenían, a consideración de Peter, más que merecidos, pero por sobre todas las cosas, le permitiría volver a su vida normal, lejos de los viajes, las persecuciones sobre techos, el estar pegado al teléfono todo el tiempo, a no poder dedicarle toda su atención a Elizabeth. Una vida simple, sin complicaciones, sin noches de desvelo. Aburrida tal vez, pero normal de nuevo.

Ver a Peter entrar en la habitación del hotel, tras haber confirmado que el dinero había sido transferido a su cuenta, había sido tan inesperado que Neal se quedó estático y sin palabras por primera vez en su vida profesional. Todo aquello que había planeado por meses para cuando esto sucediera, se borró de su memoria, dejándolo desarmado e indefenso ante el pequeño grupo de agentes del FBI que estaban revisando el lugar, haciéndose de los bonos falsos y la laptop desde donde habían hecho la transferencia electrónica del dinero.

No fue hasta que Peter lo tomó por un brazo y comenzó a ponerle las esposas mientras recitaba maquinalmente la ley Miranda, que pudo reaccionar. Pensó en Kate y en Moz, quienes tenían instrucciones de desaparecer si no llegaba al punto de reunión a la hora acordada. Sabía que Moz se las ingeniaría para no dejarse atrapar, pero Kate no, Kate le necesitaba a él para salir del lío en que los había metido a ambos

\- Kate. – Le dijo a Peter en voz baja, cuando lo arrastraba por los pasillos del hotel, esposado y bajo custodia. – Me declararé culpable de lo que quieras si dejas a Kate fuera de esto - le dijo, con la desesperación brillando en los desmesuradamente abiertos ojos azules –, debo protegerla, Peter. No puedo arrastrarla conmigo en esto. – Se detuvo, obligando a Peter a mirarlo a la cara, buscando convencerlo, embaucarlo, para que no fuera tras Kate. – Dime que lo harás, Peter. Por Elizabeth, por el amor que sientes por tu esposa, prométemelo…

Peter había actuado casi en automático desde el momento en que entró en la habitación del hotel. La expresión en el rostro de Neal, confusión, sorpresa, desconcierto y miedo, había sido tan inesperada que dudó por un instante si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se desconectó por completo de la situación, trató de pensar que estaba arrestando a un don nadie y no al hombre que se había convertido en un pensamiento constante en su cerebro por más de tres años.

Pensó en Milán y lo que sintió con aquella llamada a su despacho, en las notas y las flores y regalos para Elizabeth, en la certeza que tenía de que Neal era bueno y que podría regenerarse. Pensó en un millón de cosas mientras le ponía las esposas, con unas manos que temblaban ligeramente, recitando de memoria la ley Miranda sin convicción alguna.

Ahí donde debía haber orgullo y satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho, sólo estaba un extraño vacío y una profunda decepción. Hubiera deseado estar a un millón de kilómetros de ese lugar en ese momento. Arrastró a Neal por el pasillo, cuando ya su equipo había abandonado el lugar con las pruebas y el testigo, caminando despacio, con la vista al frente, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Neal a su lado, esposado y, finalmente, a su merced.

Escuchó el nombre de Kate, la desesperación y la angustia en la voz de Neal y sintió un poco de remordimiento. Kate era para Neal lo que Elizabeth era para él y comprendía perfectamente lo que este estaba sintiendo en ese momento, olvidándose de sí mismo, buscando proteger a la mujer que amaba. Se detuvo cuando Neal se resistió a seguir avanzando y le miró por primera vez a la cara desde que todo esto había comenzado. Algo se le rompió por dentro al escuchar la petición desesperada de Neal.

\- Te lo prometo, Neal. – Y lo decía en serio, haría cuanto estuviera en sus manos para mantener a Kate fuera del asunto, confiando en que Neal había hecho su parte para no involucrarla en ninguna otra de sus fechorías. No perdió detalle de la forma en que Neal se había tranquilizado tras sus palabras, ni de las lágrimas que temblaban en esas largas pestañas, mientras le miraba lleno de agradecimiento. Peter apartó la vista y siguió caminando, con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, rogando al cielo que Kate valiera la pena su promesa y el amor de Caffrey.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Durante el juicio, que duró poco más de un mes, Kate solamente se presentó a la primera audiencia, haciendo que su ausencia provocara que Peter la contactara y concertara una reunión con ella, la noche previa al día en que se leería la sentencia. Quedaron de verse en el apartamento del SoHo, que seguía a nombre de uno de los alias de Neal y del que Kate se había apropiado tan pronto Neal fue capturado.

Kate era exactamente como la imaginaba, bella, encantadora, fría y distante. Peter no le perdonaba el que no hubiera estado junto a Neal en el juicio, justo cuando más necesitaba su apoyo y su presencia, sobre todo porque se había entregado a la justicia, atado de pies y manos, para asegurar que ella siguiera en libertad.

Peter le contó de su promesa a Neal de mantenerla fuera del caso y a salvo, pero le dejó en claro que la mantendría bajo vigilancia, advirtiéndole que cualquier acción delictiva en la que incurriera a partir de ese momento, era completamente su responsabilidad y quedaba fuera de su compromiso con Neal. No iba a pensarlo dos veces para ponerla en prisión si la descubría haciendo algo ilegal.

Gracias a la declaración de culpabilidad y a que no se le pudo comprobar un delito más fuera del de falsificación y fraude, Neal recibió una condena total de cuatro años, que debía cumplir en una prisión de máxima seguridad y en aislamiento por considerarse que existía riesgo de huída. Neal hizo buen uso de su encantadora personalidad a lo largo del juicio, lo que le ganó el favor de los jurados y le salvó de una condena mayor.

Peter mantuvo siempre una cortés distancia para con el estafador, evitando cualquier encuentro fuera del reglamento y cortando de tajo cualquier vínculo que pudiera existir entre ellos. Ya no tenían nada en común y la condena de Neal era el pago con el que quedaba saldada su promesa sobre Kate.

Cuando recibió el aviso de que Neal había sido registrado en prisión y comenzaba a purgar su condena, envió todos los archivos a Casos Resueltos, cerró el expediente en su computadora y dio por terminada su relación personal con Caffrey.

Elizabeth había preparado una pequeña celebración en su casa, a donde asistieron Hughes, Jones y Diana y en la que Peter se sintió fuera de lugar todo el tiempo. Hubo brindis, anécdotas, chistes y elogios, pero la alegría de Peter era forzada; aunque logró ocultar su incomodidad frente a sus colegas, no pudo hacer lo mismo con su esposa.

Elizabeth se fue a acostar, dejándolo con la tarea de limpiar, dándole tiempo y espacio para pensar. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente y descubrió que Peter se había quedado a dormir en el sofá, comprendió que las cosas tal vez eran un poco más complicadas de lo que había considerado en un principio.


	2. Tomo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escrito para el BabyBang'10 multifandom de Fandom_oncrack en español @ LJ

Neal odiaba la prisión y el encierro y extrañaba desesperadamente su libertad, a Moz y a Kate. Los primeros tres meses fueron un infierno para él, tan poco dado a la violencia, buscando conseguir algo de seguridad y respeto en un medio hostil al que no estaba acostumbrado. Compró favores con dinero, consiguió protección con esos favores y se ganó a los guardias con esa capacidad suya de conseguir siempre lo que quería.

Solamente una vez terminó en la enfermería, a causa de la golpiza de rigor que recibían los recién llegados, pero gracias a su carisma, su talento para la manipulación y una audacia que no conocía límites, logró hacerse de una reputación que le permitió moverse dentro de la prisión sin ser tocado de nuevo.

Alguien como Neal conocía el poder de una mentira bien elaborada que se contaba lo suficiente como para convertirse en verdad, además de saber lo necesario que era en un lugar como este, mostrar al oponente que uno no es tan débil como aparenta.

Kate le visitaba una vez por semana, lo que se convirtió en su hora favorita del día. Fue en una de esas visitas que se enteró de que Moz había salido del país y que era poco menos que imposible contactarlo. Neal sabía que estaba furioso con él, así como sabía que eventualmente lo perdonaría. Si no fuera por las visitas semanales de Kate y la fe que tenía en Moz, probablemente la desesperación hubiera acabado con él en ese primer año de encierro.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter pasó esos cuatro años pretendiendo ante todo el mundo que se había olvidado de Neal Caffrey. El caso del Holandés seguía abierto, entre otros casos importantes que le mantenían ocupado, pero que no despertaban esa pasión que le llenó durante los tres años que dedicó a capturar a Neal.

Había arrestado a Kate mientras robaba carteras en Central Park y la había dejado ir cuando ella le convenció de que Neal se volvería loco si no asistía a su visita semanal. La dejó ir con la advertencia de que la próxima vez que la atrapara, no la iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

Elizabeth sólo le preguntó una vez por Neal cuando, durante su primer año de encierro, Peter recibió una tarjeta de cumpleaños, con el sello de la prisión estatal. Un dibujo hecho a mano, simple y sin pretensiones, un _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, NC_ y un número que, hasta la tarjeta recibida en el tercer año de condena de Neal, Peter pudo relacionar con los días que le faltaban al ladrón para salir.

Elizabeth encontró el gesto adorable y Peter lo calificó de burla y simple descaro, lo que no evitó que guardara las tarjetas en el escritorio de la oficina que aun mantenía en casa. Fue hasta que se cumplió el segundo año de condena que su esposa lo confrontó, preocupada por el desencanto que parecía llenar la vida de Peter, que seguía amando su trabajo, pero que no lo encontraba tan satisfactorio como un par de años atrás.

No sabía cómo explicarle a su esposa que esos años dedicados a ser la sombra de Neal, habían sido los mejores de su vida profesional. Después de todo el trabajo policíaco e intelectual que había significado el reto de atrapar a Neal, los casos en que trabajaba le parecían aburridos y monótonos, sin ese algo que le empujara a tomar riesgos, a pensar como el criminal, a adivinar su siguiente movimiento.

Elizabeth había sabido desde el principio que Peter admiraba a Neal y que se preocupaba por él. Cuando le contó sobre Kate y su promesa, sobre la desconfianza que sentía hacía ella y su idea de que era una mala influencia para el muchacho – Peter nunca había dejado de verlo como un chiquillo - , Elizabeth comprendió que había algo mucho más fuerte que simple admiración mutua entre los dos hombres.

Caffrey, el estafador, se había convertido en Neal, el joven descarriado con un gran futuro, en algún punto del camino que habían recorrido juntos y para Elizabeth, era muy claro que parte del desaliento y pasividad de su esposo, eran por causa de Neal y su encierro.

El elusivo ladrón había dejado un vacío en Peter que ni su trabajo ni su esposa conseguían llenar y por mucho que él continuara negándolo al mundo y a sí mismo, extrañaba la emoción y la pasión que habían sido una constante en su vida durante casi cuatro años.

Elizabeth había decidido no dejarle olvidarse de Neal y ocasionalmente sacaba a relucir su nombre en medio de las conversaciones de sobremesa o cuando notaba que la melancolía volvía a los oscuros ojos de Peter.

¡'¡'¡'¡

En un acto estúpido de desesperación, Neal había decidido escapar de prisión. Kate había ido a despedirse, a decirle que no podía esperar más, cuando solamente le faltaban poco menos de cinco meses para salir de prisión. Le había dicho que estaba aburrida, que estaba quedándose sin dinero, que la policía la tenía bajo constante vigilancia, que estar con él simplemente le había acarreado desgracias.

Neal le pidió un poco más de paciencia, le prometió darle cuanto quisiera en cuanto saliera, de cumplir todas las promesas que le había hecho mientras estuvieron juntos, pero Kate no quiso escucharle. _Adiós, Neal, fue hermoso mientras duró…_ y salió para no volver más.

Su plan de huída era descabellado, pero confiaba en su buena suerte y tenía fe en que convencería a Kate de volver a su lado, sin importar que escapar le convirtiera en un fugitivo de por vida. No podía concebir su vida sin Kate en ella y no le importaba vivir huyendo si eso significaba que seguirían juntos.

Cuando Diana le dijo que Neal había escapado, Peter se sintió furioso y desilusionado. Solamente le faltaban unos cuantos meses para cumplir su condena y Neal había cometido una estupidez que seguramente le costaría el resto de su vida en prisión. Cuando se enteró de que los alguaciles federales habían pedido su cooperación para atraparlo, volvió a sentir esa chispa de emoción que había creído perdida para siempre.

Si lograba atraparlo, tal vez no todo estaría perdido para Neal. Solo necesitaba saber qué había sido tan importante como para hacerlo tomar una decisión tan increíblemente estúpida.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Llegó al departamento con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. Kate estaría ahí y se volvería loca de felicidad cuando le viera entrar, halagada por su audaz escape y por la prueba final de su amor por ella. Abrió la puerta y se quedo helado por la vista frente a él.

El departamento estaba vacío, abandonado, sin nada de aquello que le había convertido en su hogar. En medio del lugar estaba la botella vacía de Bordeux que le había regalado, el símbolo de su promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

La dueña del edificio, quien le había prestado la llave para abrir, le contó que el departamento había estado vacío por casi seis meses y que un par de días atrás, la chica le había entregado las llaves, diciéndole que en unos cuantos meses volvería su dueño a reclamarlo.

Regresó al departamento, tomó la botella y se dejó caer en medio de la habitación, llorando en silencio y sin darse cuenta. Kate se había ido y todo su mundo se derrumbó en ese momento.

Peter sabía que lo encontraría ahí, después de ver la despedida de Kate en la cárcel, mes y medio antes. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era a un Neal derrumbado, sin ese fuego que lo había llevado a ser el criminal más genial que hubiera conocido.

Kate finalmente lo había traicionado y Peter sintió remordimiento por no haber hecho nada para detenerla, por haberla dejado destruir por completo la vida de Neal. Llamó a los oficiales y se preparó para volver a arrestarlo, algo que hubiera deseado no tener que hacer de nuevo.

Pero, como siempre, Peter olvidaba con quién estaba tratando. Neal le pidió que le guardara la botella y le sacó la promesa de encontrarse con él en prisión una semana después, a cambio de entregarle de nuevo una pista para atrapar a otro criminal. Neal seguía sorprendiéndolo, seguía manteniéndolo interesado y Peter le había extrañado lo suficiente para seguirle el juego un poco más.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Durante sus permisos supervisados para usar el Internet de la prisión, Neal había leído sobre los Consultores Adjuntos que ocasionalmente utilizaba el gobierno y que servían para reducir condenas si el convicto era de más provecho afuera que tras las rejas. La posición de consultor había cubierto la jurisprudencia necesaria y se había vuelto práctica común en las fuerzas policiales.

Cuando Peter lo recapturó apenas a unas cuantas horas de su escape, Neal consideró todas sus opciones. Kate había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y necesitaba estar libre para encontrarla. Escapar estaba fuera de consideración y cualquier otra opción para salir exigiría que el agente Burke estuviera involucrado. La mejor forma de hacerlo era presentarle al FBI una solicitud de consultor bajo la supervisión del agente.

Los conocimientos, la experiencia y los contactos que poseía, podrían beneficiar grandemente a la sección de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco del FBI y con el agente Burke a su cargo, el Buró se sentiría seguro de volver a ponerlo en las calles, confiando en que su oficial era con mucho, el único hombre capaz de mantenerlo bajo control.

El problema estaba en convencer a Peter de que cumpliría su parte del contrato. Neal sabía que éste jamás confiaría en su palabra y que su promesa y su firma en un papel no tenían valor alguno para él. Investigando un poco más descubrió un artefacto que permitiría que el Buró estuviera informado constantemente de cada unos de sus pasos.

Una tobillera con monitor de rastreo GPS, conectado a una central de la oficina de los alguaciles federales, un tercero sin relación directa con ninguno de los dos involucrados, a prueba de hackeos e infalible. Neal le estaría entregando voluntariamente el control absoluto de su vida y, si Neal lo conocía tan bien como pensaba, Peter no iba a rechazar esa oportunidad.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter dejó pasar los meses que le quedaban a la condena original de cuatro años de Neal antes de considerar su propuesta. Hughes había recibido una copia de la misma, enviada por Neal desde prisión y le había dado a Peter la oportunidad de decir la última palabra, por ser él quien debía cargar con toda la responsabilidad frente al Buró.

Peter había hecho una lista con los pros y los contras de aceptar. La lista de beneficios era larga, pero su reticencia a decir que sí se reducía a que no podía confiar en que, estando afuera, Neal no echaría todo por la borda por buscar a Kate.

Peter sabía que lo último que este necesitaba era volver a prisión y que eso sería aliciente suficiente para hacerle cumplir su parte del contrato; pero si Kate aparecía de nuevo, pidiéndole volver a su antigua vida, la amenaza de volver al encierro sería insuficiente para detenerlo.

El agente deseaba poder confiar en Neal, estar convencido de que, haciéndole ver el daño que provocaban acciones como las que él acostumbraba cometer, tomaría conciencia y se reformaría. Alguien con su inteligencia y su talento podía llevar una vida honrada y feliz, siempre y cuando se mantuviera dentro de los límites de la legalidad.

Peter conocía la influencia de Kate sobre Neal y en sus contados encuentros con ella, había descubierto que los sentimientos de la chica no eran ni la sombra de los del convicto. Estaba decidido a mantenerlos separados, por el bien de Neal, aunque a éste no le convenciera del todo la idea, sin importarle que Elizabeth pensara que toda esa historia era lo más romántico que hubiera escuchado jamás.

De hecho, fue Elizabeth y su absurda noción del romance lo que le convenció de aceptar la propuesta de Neal y autorizar su liberación bajo su supervisión directa. El destino de Neal por los siguientes cuatro años dependía de que cumpliera lo que prometía y ayudara a capturar al Holandés. Y a que no le diera razón alguna para dudar de su promesa de no huir, siguiendo el rastro de Kate.

 

La emoción de sentirse libre duró mucho menos de lo que había imaginado cuando consideró la idea por primera vez. Con el paso de los meses, las dos millas de rango de la tobillera le hicieron ver que simplemente había cambiando la jaula sin ventanas por una más elegante, ventilada e iluminada, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo.

Tener a Moz de vuelta era una de las pocas bendiciones de su nueva posición; su socio suplía la distancia extra para mantenerle conectado con el resto del mundo y su antigua vida, para ser sus ojos y oídos para encontrar a la escurridiza mujer que seguía siendo el centro de su vida, aunque todos y todo la señalaran como traidora.

Trabajar para el FBI, por otro lado, había resultado una grata sorpresa, si ignoraba las veces en que había tenido que enfrentar el cañón de un arma apuntando a su persona, o las constantes indirectas de sus superiores y compañeros de trabajo sobre sus "no confirmadas" actividades criminales.

Desde su llegada, el índice de casos resueltos se había elevado, sus compañeros de trabajo le trataban como un igual – con algunas excepciones que estaba seguro desaparecerían con un poco más de tiempo y la aplicación de su natural encanto personal -, Hughes le permitía participar más libremente en casos más importantes, June y Moz eran los aliados perfectos para ayudarle a olvidar que no estaba libre del todo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter estaba disfrutando como nunca de su trabajo. Los casos se resolvían con más rapidez y eficiencia y habían hecho avances importantes en aquellos viejos expedientes que habían considerado imposibles de resolver. La llegada de Caffrey a la sección les había dado una perspectiva diferente, una forma menos rígida que les permitía analizar las cosas desde otra dimensión, haciendo más competitivo a su equipo y poniendo a la sección en un lugar privilegiado dentro del Buró.

Hughes les dejaba completa libertad de acción, siempre y cuando le entregaran más arrestos para reducir la lista de los Más Buscados y Peter le respondiera en tiempo y forma sobre el desempeño de Caffrey. Aunque el director de la sección se mostraba duro con el exconvicto frente a los miembros de su equipo, era del conocimiento de Peter que Hughes había defendido a Caffrey contra sus más acérrimos detractores, reconociendo su trabajo y sus logros como consultor.

Elizabeth por su parte, había aceptado a Neal desde el primer día, tras haber sido testigo de su larga persecución y su condena en prisión. Había sido parte de su vida por casi tanto tiempo como lo había sido de la de Peter, así que conocerse había sido una mera formalidad para dar paso a una peculiar relación de amistad que Peter jamás hubiera considerado cuando su destino se cruzó con el de Neal, siete años atrás.

Conocer a Moz – o mejor dicho, al señor Moz -, le había ayudado a comprender un poco más a Neal. Con todas sus manías y peculiaridades, Peter podía contar con él como un aliado para proteger a Neal de sí mismo, tener a alguien realmente cercano a él que pudiera hacerle entrar en razón cuando su posición como oficial a cargo le impedía imponerse sobre este cuando se trataba de asuntos personales.

Para Peter, la dinámica de poder entre él y Neal era un asunto de vital importancia y sumamente delicado. El respeto y la admiración mutua que existía entre ellos, estaba supeditada al deber y a las reglas que mantenían a Neal fuera de prisión.

Esa camaradería natural les permitía conformar un gran equipo de trabajo, donde se retaban constantemente a sorprender al otro, siguiendo ese juego de adivinarse mutuamente que tanto disfrutaron durante la persecución previa a la captura de Neal.

Su relación personal era, sin embargo, una situación muy diferente. Esa compenetración y esa química era la que les permitía trabajar juntos y obtener resultados, pero si la llevaban al terreno personal, podría fácilmente convertirse en un arma de dos filos.   
Peter no confiaba completamente en Neal y Neal, a su vez, no era del todo honesto con Peter y ambos estaban concientes de ello. Siempre existiría entre ellos un punto de contención que era más fuerte que cualquiera de los dos: Kate.

Aunque Peter sabía que Neal nunca le diría una mentira directa, era agotador estar siempre buscando sentidos ocultos en cada una de sus acciones, en mantener una constante vigilancia sobre él, en intentar hacerle ver que estaba equivocado sobre ella, que sus sentimientos le impedían ver la verdadera situación.

Neal podría ser un genio, pero constantemente tomaba decisiones absurdas cuando se trataba de Kate. Peter podría hacer uso de su autoridad sobre Neal para exigirle renunciar a ella, pero consideraba que hacerlo era abusar de su posición.

Había aprendido a lo largo de los meses de trabajar juntos, que Neal respetaba dicha autoridad hasta cierto punto. Lo último que necesitaba era empujarle hasta ese límite porque sabía que, puesto entre la espada y la pared, Neal siempre elegiría a Kate.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Conocer a Peter había sido uno de los momentos más significativos de la vida de Neal. La persona que había conocido en el papel era muy diferente a la persona real con la que había establecido un vínculo que se destacaba de entre todas las relaciones importantes que había tenido en su vida.

Moz, Kate, incluso June, eran un tipo de personas que compartían con él una visión de la vida que estaba basada en la libertad, la belleza, la amistad y el amor y esa visión era diametralmente opuesta a la forma en que Peter Burke consideraba debían ser las cosas.

Peter tenía el poder de hacer de su vida un verdadero infierno, sin embargo, desde el primer momento le había dejado en claro que él era dueño de su destino y que, a cambio de su relativa libertad, lo único que le debía era el hacerse responsable de sus propias acciones.

Le había ofrecido su amistad incondicional y le había abierto las puertas de su casa. Elizabeth era una extensión de su esposo y tenía las mismas consideraciones de este hacia él, dándole una oportunidad de ganarse su confianza, esperando a cambio el mismo respeto que le tenía a Peter.

Neal hubiera podido tomar el camino fácil y tratarlos como a cualquiera de sus víctimas, seducirlos con su encanto y mantenerlos engañados, dándoles eso que ellos esperaban de él, mientras buscaba el modo de escapar y volver a su vida anterior, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Moz le decía que se estaba ablandando, que estaba tan encandilado con el señor y la señora Trajeado y su idílica vida que estaba olvidando quién era realmente. Neal ignoraba sus comentarios, porque tenía miedo de reconocer que, como siempre, Moz probablemente tenía razón.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter se sentía cómodo en compañía de Neal, aprendiendo a confiar en él y a tener fe en que, a base de trabajo honesto y buenas amistades, el exconvicto dejaría atrás su pasado y se convertiría en un hombre de bien.

Pero ninguno podía dejar atrás lo que realmente eran y cuando Neal hacía cosas sin consultarle o utilizaba sus talentos criminales para ayudar a resolver un caso, no dudaba en ponerlo en su lugar, recalcándole que seguía purgando una condena y que por mucho que le agradara como persona, su deber con la justicia estaba por encima de ello.

A pesar de esos momentos, su relación personal iba afianzándose. Peter cedía en algunas cosas a cambio de que Neal hiciera otro tanto. Dentro de la oficina y mientras estuvieran trabajando en un caso, Neal siempre debía responderle a Peter de todas y cada una de sus acciones, eso le daba derecho a tener una vida privada a la que Peter no tenía más acceso que el de monitorear sus movimientos si lo consideraba necesario.

Elizabeth se había aferrado a la idea de que Neal tomara parte en sus actividades familiares, alegando que, con las restricciones a los que le sometía su situación legal, no tenía más amigos que Moz. Peter intentó en vano convencerla de que lo que menos necesitaba alguien como Neal era tener una vida social activa, considerando que había dedicado toda su vida a engañar a las personas con las que se relacionaba socialmente.

Incapaz de negarle algo a su esposa, Peter invitaba a Neal a cenar en casa cuando salían tarde de la oficina, a acompañarles en alguno de los eventos que Elizabeth organizaba, hasta que un día, su esposa y su compañero comenzaron a salir por su cuenta, sin invitarlo a él, cosa que no le importaba demasiado, por estar relacionadas con asuntos que no le interesaban en absoluto y en los que Neal era el más indicado para ofrecer una opinión calificada.

Llegaba a casa cansado y contento, contándole a Elizabeth lo que había sucedido en la oficina durante el día, la forma en que Neal había resuelto un caso o cómo había tenido que regañarlo por no poder evitar ser Neal Caffrey y embaucar a todo el mundo con sus ojazos azules y su sonrisa de millón de dólares.

Elizabeth le escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios, contenta por ver a su marido disfrutando de la vida de nuevo, agradeciéndole a Neal por devolver esa chispa que había creído nunca volvería a ver de nuevo en los ojos de Peter.

Neal pasaba una buena parte de su horario de trabajo detrás del escritorio que le había sido asignado en la oficina, revisando archivos y departiendo con el resto de sus compañeros. Había hecho algunos amigos y se llevaba bien con Jones y Cruz, con quienes bebía café y comentaba sobre los casos en que trabajan.

Hughes le saludaba al entrar y salir, dejándole en claro con su actitud que aun no estaba convencido del todo de que fuera buena idea tenerlo ahí, aunque a veces se le escapaba un "buen trabajo" seguido de una condescendiente palmadita en la espalda.

Acompañaba a June a varias de sus funciones de beneficencia, siempre y cuando estuvieran dentro del rango de su tobillera y pasaba las tardes con Moz, recordando viejos tiempos, visitando museos o viendo malas películas en su apartamento.

Tenía largas conversaciones telefónicas con Elizabeth que sacaban de sus casillas a Peter y que ambos disfrutaban por esa razón. Su vida estaba comenzando a gustarle, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Pero seguía pensando en Kate, aunque no con la misma ansiedad de los primeros meses tras su escape. La extrañaba, eso no podía evitarlo, pero poco a poco su imagen iba diluyéndose en su memoria.

Moz y Peter, cada uno a su manera y con su natural sutileza, intentaban hacerle ver que Kate no era aquella mujer a la que había idealizado durante su relación y su estadía en prisión.

El tiempo y la ausencia habían hecho su parte en templar esa pasión que ella había encendido en su corazón y aunque seguía buscándola y seguía temiendo por su seguridad, sus sentimientos hacía ella habían cambiado un poco.

La quería, la había amado profundamente por mucho tiempo, pero alguien tan apasionado como él necesitaba algo más tangible a lo que aferrarse, algo más cercano en dónde volcar todos esos sentimientos que le hacían quien era.

En esas largas noches en que la tobillera le recordaba que seguía siendo prisionero, mientras observaba la impresionante vista de Manhattan de su departamento, se ponía a hacer bosquejos para escapar de esa realidad que le pesaba en el pecho.

Dibujaba a June, a Elizabeth, su pintura favorita, las vistas de la ciudad. Hacía trazos de Kate cuando se sentía mal por no seguir soñando con ella, para después romperlos y quemarlos, cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que le hubiera traicionado.

Pero más que nada, pensaba en Peter. Recordaba con nostalgia cada uno de sus encuentros, cada vez que estuvo a punto de atraparlo. Más de una vez se había quedado esperando tras un robo o el cierre de una estafa, simplemente para observar la frustración que le provocaba al agente el saber que lo había perdido de nuevo, ignorando que Neal estaba a escasos metros de él, saboreando la sensación de peligro que le provocaba el saber que estaba tan cerca de atraparlo.

Huir de Peter le emocionaba hasta el punto de empujarlo a los brazos de Kate, para hacerle el amor con una pasión que iba más allá de lo que sentía por ella. En más de una ocasión tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir el nombre equivocado mientras temblaba sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola con ansia, reviviendo en su cabeza la expresión de Peter con el arma en su mano, maldiciéndole por haber escapado de nuevo.

Era simplemente una proyección de sentimientos, o síntomas del Síndrome de Estocolmo como Moz lo llamaría si alguna vez se decidía a contárselo. Admiraba a Peter, le encontraba atractivo y había descubierto que el tono de autoridad en su voz y esa aura de poder y peligro que le rodeaba hacían estragos en su autocontrol, tras cuatro años de forzada abstinencia en prisión.

Fantasear sobre Peter no era nada nuevo para él, pero ahora que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, que estaba conociéndolo mejor, que estaba comenzando a verlo más como un amigo que como al agente al que tenía que engañar para seguir libre, tener esa clase de pensamientos estaba complicándole demasiado las cosas.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Elizabeth les observaba a la distancia, enfrascados en tratar de resolver un caso o simplemente, conversando sobre la gente de la oficina y los sucesos del día. Peter lucía más relajado y abierto de lo que nunca lo había visto desde que se conocieron, escuchando a su nuevo compañero, respondiendo con rapidez e ingenio a los comentarios con que Neal buscaba provocarlo, buscando ambos tener la última palabra en las discusiones, mientras se observaban, medían y analizaban el uno al otro, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ello.

Fue ella quien descubrió esa chispa en los ojos de Neal, cuando encontraba alguna pista nueva y ansiaba mostrársela a Peter. Más de una vez había sido testigo de la intensidad con la que éste observaba a Peter, sus ojos fijos en él, escuchándole con atención mientras exponía sus teorías o desmenuzaba una operación.

Los miraba mientras bebía su café en la cocina, sorprendida de que Peter, con ese sexto sentido que le hacía estar conciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba provocando en Neal, quien tal vez era un experto en fingir emociones, pero que no sabía cómo ocultar que había algo que más que admiración y respeto profesional en la forma en que le miraba, pensando que nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

La naturalidad con que se relacionaban, era tal vez la razón por la que ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo cuando invadían el espacio personal del otro. Elizabeth recordaba lo nerviosa que le ponía la proximidad de Peter, durante aquellos primeros años de su relación, en que un roce casual y sin intención, como guiarla con su mano en la cintura al cruzar la puerta, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Peter y Neal se tocaban todo el tiempo, una mano sobre el hombro mientras revisaban juntos un expediente, el roce de sus cuerpos cuando se movían de lado a lado de la reducida cocina, mientras se preparaban un café, esa manía tan suya de quitarse las palabras de la boca y de entenderse sin palabras.

Esa familiaridad que, como pareja a ella y a Peter les había tomado casi una década conseguir, ellos la habían adquirido por años de observarse metódicamente, a distancia, aprendiendo sus fuerzas y debilidades, metiéndose en la cabeza del otro, conociéndose de tal forma que ahora que trabajan juntos, la cercanía simplemente había reforzado ese vínculo invisible que les unía, esa amistad profunda que Elizabeth estaba empezando a sospechar, tal vez fuera el principio de algo muy diferente y – que temía, a su pesar -, muy peligroso.

 

Peter no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba bajando la guardia con respecto a Neal. Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría en todo aquello que se relacionara con el exconvicto, un poco molesto por tener que hacer un esfuerzo conciente por no olvidar que este seguía purgando una condena y que la posibilidad de que escapara, en su ridícula búsqueda de Kate, aun era un riesgo latente.

Neal seguía ocultándole cosas, arriesgando operaciones del FBI y poniendo su vida en peligro, siguiendo pistas falsas sobre Kate, confiando en cualquiera que le diera la más mínima información, como esa mujer de INTERPOL, que le había usado para su propio beneficio y que le había dejado con las manos vacías, mucho más confundido y desesperado que antes.

Y no sólo era Kate. En un irresponsable descuido de su parte, Neal había robado el Haustenberg y seguramente había hecho alguna de las suyas, embaucando al curador del Channing, forzándolo a guardar silencio para no complicar más las cosas.

Por mucho que sus acciones ayudaran a atrapar a alguien o a resolver un caso, dichas acciones no siempre caían en los límites de la legalidad, pero él y Moz siempre se las arreglaban para salir limpios del asunto, dejándolo con las manos atadas y con una deuda que no deseaba cargar en su conciencia.

Fue por eso que todo ese asunto de Le Joyau Precieux, Tulane y la investigación de OPR y Fowler, fue una dura decepción de la que pensó nunca podría recuperarse. Todo culpaba a Neal y Peter sabía que era más que capaz de hacerlo, lo que no lograba entender era cómo había permitido que este lo engañara, hasta el grado de no haberse dado cuenta de la situación hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Las palabras de Fowler le cayeron encima como un balde de agua helada, pero escuchar que Peter había sido parte de ello fue aun peor. El agente había sospechado de él desde el principio, pero Neal confiaba en que su amistad, la honestidad y el respeto con que se habían tratado desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, bastara para convencerle de su inocencia. Si no tenía a Peter de su lado, Neal sabía que estaba perdido.

En comparación con su primer arresto, el momento en que Peter le puso las esposas y le recitó sus derechos, fue devastador para él. Frente a Hughes, Fowler y Jones, Peter era sólo el agente frío y distante que estaba encargado de su captura.

Volvió a decirle que era inocente y se encontró con un muro de frialdad, con una mirada llena de decepción. Ahora tenía que atravesar la oficina con las manos esposadas, escoltado por Peter y Fowler, que mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo y le miraba con profundo desdén.

Se armó de valor y se esforzó en mantener sus emociones fuera de la vista de todos, endureciendo su rostro y con la mirada en alto, desafiante como siempre lo había sido, aunque por dentro se sintiera completamente destrozado.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Durante esa última entrevista que tuvieron en prisión, después de que Peter le entregara a las autoridades, ambos estaban furiosos y dolidos, distantes y a la defensiva. En ningún momento, durante los tres años que fueron adversarios, hubo tanta animosidad entre ellos, esa distancia que les pesaba a ambos, esa distinción clara entre policía y criminal que nunca había existido realmente para ninguno de los dos.

Peter había intentado hacerle salir del paso con su dignidad intacta, al menos frente a la gente de la oficina, pero ahora que estaban solos, todo eran recriminaciones. Neal había renunciado a tratar de convencerle de que estaba equivocado, demasiado dolido por la absoluta falta de confianza de Peter hacia él.

Ninguno iba a ceder ahora, pero Neal no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Siempre había encontrado la manera de salir de los problemas por si mismo, sin ayuda de nadie; iba a probarle que era inocente y esperaba que Peter tuviera la consideración de reconocer que había cometido un error.

¡'¡'¡'¡

La confesión de Peter sobre su conversación con Kate, definió la forma en que Neal manejaría su relación con el FBI. Para el agente, Kate no era la víctima, sino una parte primordial del plan de Fowler, plan que aun no lograban entender del todo, pero que parecía destinado a destruirles a ambos. OPR podía usar su influencia para sacar a Peter del camino y tomar control sobre el destino de Neal y Peter no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Para Neal, esa conversación le había señalado el camino a seguir. Lo único que necesitaba para rescatar a Kate era la Caja de Música. Semanas después, la misma Kate le proporcionaría la pieza final del rompecabezas: necesitaba contactar a Alex Hunter para recuperar aquello que le separaba de ella.

Encontrar a Alex fue la parte fácil del plan, convencerla de decirle dónde encontrar la Caja de Música era la parte complicada. Neal sabía que en cuanto su antigua socia se enterara de que quería la caja para recuperar a Kate, se negaría con justa razón.

Esa condenada caja había sido su sueño por años y entregarla para ayudar a Kate era algo que jamás aceptaría. Moz seguía buscando información, tratando de encontrar un modo de llegar al botín sin tener que recurrir a Alex, pero Neal no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ello.

 

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter sabía que la publicidad generada por el impresionante escape de Neal de la oficina del juez, expondría a Neal como un traidor ante aquellos con los que se había asociado a lo largo de su carrera criminal. Anteriormente uno de sus conocidos había filtrado información sobre él a la policía, no era pues nada descabellado esperar que, por temor a que Caffrey hablara sobre sus antiguos asociados con sus nuevos amigos del FBI, apareciera alguien interesado en proteger sus intereses, deshaciéndose de un testigo potencial muy bien relacionado.

Con su relación personal con Neal ajustándose tras el descalabro que había sido la trampa de Fowler y el malentendido sobre quién era el hombre tras la supuesta desaparición de Kate, Peter se había visto obligado a cambiar sus tácticas para mantenerlo protegido y vigilado.

Jones se había convertido en su mano derecha, en la única persona en quien podía confiar para hacer ese trabajo de forma imparcial, que pusiera los intereses del Buró en primer lugar y que no estuviera tan involucrado como él con todos los personajes envueltos en esa condenada intriga.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Peter había empezado a ver a Neal bajo una nueva luz. Neal no podía cambiar su naturaleza de un día para otro, jamás dejaría de ser un criminal consumado, de usar esa parte de su personalidad que disfrutaba el manipular a los demás para conseguir lo que quería.

No obstante, durante esos meses de trabajar juntos, Neal nunca le había mentido directamente – excepto cuando se trataba de Kate, algo que Peter siempre tenía en consideración en su trato con él -, había seguido las reglas que el Buró le había impuesto y aun no rompía su promesa de no escapar, habiendo tenido más de una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Neal buscaba la aprobación de Peter como un seguro para permanecer fuera de prisión y en relativa libertad para seguir buscando a Kate, al menos era así como Peter interpretaba la situación, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ese tiempo bajo su supervisión y en un ambiente controlado, sumado a la influencia que gente como June, Elizabeth y sus compañeros de trabajo ejercían sobre él, pudieran convencerle de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar una nueva vida, una vida honesta, feliz y completa como la suya propia.

Por un tiempo, las cosas estuvieron tranquilas y Peter pudo ver algunos pequeños cambios en la actitud de Neal. Ya no se veía tan ansioso y desesperado cuando hablaba de Kate, era mucho más abierto sobre sus antiguas fechorías, cuidando siempre de no incriminarse demasiado.

El darle acceso a Moz había sido una jugada arriesgada de Neal. Moz se había convertido en una pieza fundamental dentro de su partida personal de ajedrez, la pieza sacrificable que ninguno utilizaría, aunque eso les costara la victoria.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Cada vez que Neal creía haber descifrado completamente a Peter, este cambiaba el ritmo del juego con un movimiento inesperado y revelador. En su afán de ayudar a June y a su nieta, había cometido un error que podía ponerle de nuevo tras las rejas y dejado a su amiga en una situación desesperada.

Peter había aparecido de la nada, como esos caballeros de brillante armadura de los cuentos de hadas y lo había rescatado de la cueva del dragón, haciendo algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza, sin más razón que salvarle el trasero para pateárselo personalmente después.

No tenía memoria de todo lo que había pasado desde que la enfermera le había sedado, pero recordaba claramente la orden de Peter de no quitarse las esposas y la emoción que le embargó cuando vio la cinta de vigilancia en manos de éste. Si hubiera tenido algo de control sobre su cuerpo, le habría besado en ese preciso momento.

Peter estaba furioso con él. Desde el principio de esa operación había hecho las cosas a su modo, ignorando completamente el protocolo establecido y metiéndolo en problemas. Gracias al cielo Elizabeth no era como todas las mujeres y su pequeño desliz había sido motivo de burla y no una causa de divorcio.

Pero Neal, siendo Neal, tenía que ir y dárselas de héroe, entrar al hospital y conseguir la información de manera ilegal, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de armar un caso contra el doctor Paul.

Elizabeth, en su infinita sabiduría, había encontrado la forma de resolver el embrollo en que Neal les había metido, pero eso no era suficiente. Ahora tenía que vérselas con un convicto que había entrado ilegalmente en propiedad privada con intención de extraer documentos comprometedores, quien estaba incapacitado para moverse por síi mismo y consideraba que este era el momento perfecto para cantar a voz en cuello _Love is a many splendor thing_, gracias al sedante que le habían inyectado para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

Lo arrastró como pudo a un lugar seguro, mientras pensaba en la forma de salir de ahí. Ya no sólo era el caso el que estaba en problemas, si la gente del hospital presentaba las cintas de vigilancia ante la policía, Neal estaría de vuelta en prisión y ni siquiera su posición dentro del FBI iba a salvarlo esta vez.

Le hizo saber la situación, esperando que algo de sentido común lograra atravesar la bruma que seguramente nublaba el entendimiento de Neal en ese momento. No fue muy agradable ver el desaliento en su rostro cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas.

Peter se sorprendió al notar lo joven y desamparado que Neal lucía ahora que la droga había vencido todas sus inhibiciones y le había despojado de todos sus trucos para aparentar ser algo que no era.

Fue por eso que su declaración, ese "tú eres el único en quien confío", dolorosamente sincera y limpia de segundas intenciones, hizo que algo se le moviera por dentro. Neal estaba avergonzado de su debilidad, arrepentido de sus acciones y resignado a su suerte.

Peter lo observó detenidamente, guardando en su memoria ese pequeño momento en que Neal le había abierto completamente su corazón y no pudo resistir el impulso de tocarlo, de revolverle el cabello como a un niño que reconoce que ha hecho mal y espera un merecido castigo.

Tenía que sacarlo de esta a como diera lugar, aunque tuviera que hacer algo que iba en contra de todo aquello que valoraba más que nada en la vida. Más tarde pensaría en una excusa para ello que no fuera tan ridícula como el que lo había hecho porque las palabras de Neal le habían conmovido.

 

Neal disfrutaba de su trabajo como consultor, pero en ocasiones, el saberse limitado por el rango de su tobillera y las reglas no escritas de Peter sobre cómo debía comportarse un convicto bajo palabra, le quitaba un poco de emoción a su vida. Encontró el método perfecto para aliviar el aburrimiento y la monotonía de un horario de 9 a 5, haciendo un hobby de molestar a Peter.

No sólo era el resolver los casos en tiempo récord, haciendo todo un espectáculo de presentar una pista nueva; tampoco era el ser adorable y encantador con todas y cada una de las personas de la oficina, testigos o cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino por la calle, como tampoco lo era el ser galante y amable con Elizabeth, aunque todas esas cosas provocaban que Peter frunciera el ceño y apretara los labios en señal de disgusto.

Era el juego de seducirlo lo que disfrutaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Aunque después de un tiempo, eso dejó de ser un juego, volviéndose una verdadera e irresistible tentación.

Ya habían dejado atrás los límites del espacio personal, por tanto, Neal elevó la presión un poco más. La diferencia de alturas le permitía mantener su vista en los labios de Peter, observándole mientras hablaba, o bien, hacer que este bajara la vista hacia él cuando revisaban algún documento, con uno de sus hombros en constante contacto con el pecho de Peter, quien se tomaba más tiempo del necesario en poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Una mano en el hombro, el brazo o la espalda, que duraba más que un contacto casual y menos que un contacto con intención, era otra de sus armas favoritas. Neal siempre había considerado el coqueteo como un baile; acercarse y alejarse de su marca, hasta obligarlos a seguirle el ritmo, por miedo a quedarse atrás. Peter no había sido la excepción, aunque eventualmente descubrió su jugada y tomó medidas para prevenir futuros acercamientos innecesarios.

Fue entonces que Neal se tornó más audaz en sus avances, como contraataque a la actitud más conciente de Peter sobre el aspecto físico de sus interacciones. Era frustrante para Neal tener que limitar su contacto cuando estaban en presencia de otros, pero aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad cuando estaban solos, para hacerle notar a Peter su presencia y sus intenciones.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter no se dio cuenta del juego de Neal, hasta que vio cómo reaccionaban los demás a la forma en que ellos se comportaban en público. Fue cuando descubrió las sonrisas entre Jones y Cruz cuando Neal pasaba junto a él, tocándole un poco para atraer su atención hacia algo o hacerse espacio para cruzar de un lado a otro de la sala de juntas, que se percató de que su compañero estaba tramando algo.

Desde que había empezado a seguirlo y tras sus primeros encuentros cara a cara, Peter había aceptado como parte de lo que definía a Neal Caffrey, esa necesidad de tener contacto con las personas. El estafador usa su personalidad y su físico para embaucar a su marca y eso requería contacto y cercanía.

Peter se sabía inmune al encanto de Neal, por lo que no prestaba demasiada atención a su constante toqueteo y su estar siempre dentro de su espacio personal. Para él, no eran más que gajes del oficio. Sin embargo, cuando tomó cartas en el asunto y quiso ponerle freno a la situación, lamentó darse cuenta de que esa decisión había llegado un poco tarde.

Neal resintió la contramedida no verbal de no excederse en sus expresiones físicas y, siendo quien era, buscó la forma de hacer de todo el asunto un reto, un juego de ver hasta dónde llegaba su verdadero límite, particularmente cuando estaban a solas, lo que era, lamentablemente, demasiado frecuente.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal nunca había hecho las cosas a medias y ahora que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja aplicar sus tácticas probadas de seducción en Peter, la emoción de la caza estaba dándole otro sabor a su nueva relación con el agente federal.

Sus intentos en el pasado por vencer la barrera que Peter había puesto entre ellos le habían servido para determinar la forma más efectiva de acercarse a él. Peter reaccionaba al reto, siendo esa la razón por la que Neal había tomado tantos riesgos para acercase a él durante su larga persecución.

Aun se estremecía recordando esa llamada telefónica o su encuentro en Milán. Había probado la excitación que le provocaba tentar a Peter y deseaba más de esa emoción, de ese calor bajo la piel, de ese extraño juego previo que le había llevado – más de una vez – a buscar alivio en un callejón oscuro, o en los brazos de Kate.

Al principio, Neal lo atribuía a la adrenalina de saberse perseguido, pero ahora, con eso fuera de la ecuación, estar cerca de Peter le provocaba hasta el punto de tocarse por las noches en su cama, pensando en él, en el poder que ejercía sobre su persona, en ese atractivo animal del que el agente ni siquiera era conciente.

Verlo interactuar con Elizabeth, con esa intimidad natural en ellos, le hacía imaginarse cómo sería ser el punto focal de toda esa atención. El tono de autoridad que Peter usaba solamente con él, llenaba su cabeza de imágenes tan vívidas, que verle usar las esposas en alguien más, requería de todo su autocontrol para no terminar en medio de una situación terriblemente embarazosa.

Por como se estaban dando las cosas, ese plan suyo de divertirse seduciendo a Peter estaba volviéndose en su contra.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Frustración era el sentimiento que definía, para Peter, su relación con Neal esos últimos meses. Sus turnos de vigilancia, donde la comida y la inactividad hacían que su compañero se revolviera inquieto en el asiento del copiloto, eran preámbulo de dolores de cabeza, mal humor y la pérdida total de su paciencia. Cuando Neal se aburría, se volvía creativo, y para mala suerte de Peter, Neal había decidido aplicar esa creatividad en hacerle la vida imposible.

Había pasado del ataque físico al ataque verbal y en ese aspecto, no había quien le ganara al estafador en lo referente a la insinuación y los dobles sentidos. Peter no acostumbraba hacer uso de la "charla sucia" en su relación con Elizabeth, aunque ocasionalmente – cuando estaba pretendiendo seducir a su esposa con alguna de sus identidades falsas como agente encubierto – ambos disfrutaban de ella, aunque todo se iba al traste cuando a Peter le ganaba la vergüenza o la risa.

Las cosas eran diferentes con Neal, a quien le resultaba de lo más normal decir cosas tales como "espero que eso sea tu arma", cuando se le acercaba por detrás para revisar algo o "estoy seguro de que deberían clasificar ese cuerpo tuyo como arma letal" cuando lo seguía a las regaderas de la oficina, tras una sesión de ejercicio.

Peter sabía que Neal solamente buscaba provocarle para hacerle enojar, para ponerlo a la defensiva y hacerlo más susceptible a sus trucos mentales. Peter lograba controlarse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con Neal en modo de ataque, eventualmente conseguiría que bajara la guardia y cayera en su juego. Huir y poner distancia de por medio no era una opción para Peter, quien nunca había sucumbido a las legendarias artimañas de Caffrey.

Peter no era nada más que humano y ciertamente, no era agua lo que le corría por las venas. Era la naturaleza lo que le hacía acalorarse cuando Neal le miraba desde el otro lado del largo escritorio con una intensidad que habría derretido a cualquier otro que no le conociera tan bien como él. Era una reacción natural el que su piel se erizara cuando Neal se le acercaba para decirle algo inocente al oído, o cuando sus manos se tocaban mientras caminaban lado a lado en la calle.

Verle moverse con esa gracia casi animal, de movimientos lánguidos y elegantes, con esos trajes perfectamente cortados que realzaban y estilizaban su figura; ese caminar de quien se sabe dueño del mundo y desea que los demás tomen conciencia de ello, estaba comenzando a distraerlo.

Por mucho tiempo había observado las reacciones de otros ante el encanto de Neal y ahora, estaba experimentándolas de primera mano, dándose cuenta a su pesar, de sus devastadores efectos. Las sonrisas de Neal nunca llegaban hasta sus ojos, excepto cuando estaban dirigidas a él y eso le ponía nervioso, no le gustaba saber que había algo especial en su trato hacía él, porque eso significaba muchas cosas, todas ellas excitantes, a la vez que peligrosas.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Se habían quedado hasta tarde en la oficina, tratando de desenmarañar los intrincados lazos de una red de ladrones de joyas que les había tenido en jaque por semanas. Jones y Cruz estaban vigilando a un par de sospechosos y Hughes se había ido temprano.

El último de los empleados se había despedido minutos antes y la oficina estaba a oscuras, sin más iluminación que la de la lámpara en el escritorio de Peter, donde los dos hombres estaban revisando por enésima vez los expedientes del caso.

Peter regresaba de preparar otra dotación de café cuando atrapó a Neal haciendo esbozos en la libreta donde estaban tomando notas, aburrido de leer y leer sobre facturas y declaraciones de impuestos. Compartía el sentimiento, pero tenía la certeza de que estaban cerca de algo. Esperaría hasta que Jones se reportara para dar por terminada la noche e irse a descansar.

\- Todo habría sido más fácil para nosotros si hubieras aplicado tu talento a crear arte y no a robarlo… - le puso una taza de café caliente y cargado enfrente y se sentó a beberse el suyo, deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata, observándole darle un trago a su bebida, haciendo un gesto de enfado.

\- Necesito concentrarme en una actividad mecánica para dejar que mi mente haga las conexiones necesarias para resolver este embrollo de cuentas corrientes y transacciones bancarias… - Peter le miraba confundido. – Así es como trabaja mi cerebro, ¿ok? Además, no hay mucho con qué distraerse en este lugar, ¿sabes? Trabajar contigo no es tan divertido como muchos se lo imaginan.

\- Quién lo hubiera pensado… - Peter sabía que Neal le estaba tirando un anzuelo, pero estaba tan aburrido como él, no les haría ningún daño lanzarse pullas por un rato. – Siempre creí que tenías imaginación suficiente para encontrar con qué entretenerte aun en las peores circunstancias… - Se echó hacía atrás en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y estirando los músculos, esperando su respuesta. - Me preguntó cuanto más de esa leyenda alrededor tuyo es mentira o exageración.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada retadora de Neal. _Uh uh_ \- pensó - _¿en qué lío acababas de meterte, idiota?_. Le observó cerrar el cuaderno de notas y darle un sorbo a su café, sin apartar su penetrante mirada de él.

\- Ningún momento es mejor que este para que lo averigüemos, ¿no lo crees? – Se acercó a él por sobre el escritorio y los papeles en los que habían estado trabajando por horas. – Pregunta lo que quieras. Contestaré cuanto pueda siempre y cuando mis palabras no me incriminen.

Peter evaluó la oferta, entrecerrando los ojos, relajando su cuerpo sobre el mullido sillón. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Neal ofrecía esta clase de tratos y sólo un tonto desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Pero no se trataba de eso, al menos, no en ese preciso momento.

Esa conversación entre ellos no estaba relacionada con su vida profesional; Peter tampoco pensaba en estafas cuando habló sobre las historias que se contaban sobre Neal. Ambos lo sabían. Sólo quedaba ver qué iban a hacer con ese conocimiento, en una oficina a oscuras, en la que estaban a solas, con esa electricidad condensada entre ellos, esperando la chispa adecuada.

Un simple reto de valor, esperando a ver cuál de los dos escapaba primero.

¡'¡'¡'¡

El primer paso lo dio Neal, levantándose de la silla para ir a sentarse sobre el borde del escritorio de Peter, frente a él. La luz de la lámpara quedaba tras ellos, dejando entre sombras su rostro, apenas iluminado por los reflejos de las luces de la calle a través de los grandes ventanales.

Peter le observó de arriba abajo, sin importarle que Neal le viera hacerlo. Tenía que hacerle entender que él también sabía óomo jugar este juego y que no sería quien se echaría primero para atrás. Había aceptado el reto y hecho su movimiento. De nuevo era turno de Neal.

Aunque aparentaba naturalidad y desenfado, Neal estaba eufórico. Peter y él estaban en sincronía y acababan de comenzar una partida cuyo resultado bien podría cambiar por completo el estado de su relación. Apoyó las manos en la superficie del escritorio, echando el cuerpo hacía atrás, separando un poco las piernas, en una directa invitación.

Peter seguía observándole, sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero Neal pudo detectar la forma en que sus caderas resbalaban un poco hacia abajo en el sillón, el ligero movimiento de sus piernas, haciendo espacio; la tensión de sus manos sobre los descansabrazos, la sonrisa en sus labios, que se hacía más notoria en tanto más trataba de controlarla.

\- La oferta tiene límite de tiempo, Peter. – Un poco de presión para darle más emoción al momento. – Tenemos aun muchos documentos qué revisar y realmente necesito ir a casa a dormir. – Peter siguió en silencio y Neal bajó de su escritorio, tomando un nuevo expediente, dando el asunto por terminado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Neal se volvió a mirarle, extrañado. - ¿Por qué intentar esto ahora? Toda esta escenificación, las insinuaciones, el contacto… - Neal se sintió un tanto contrariado. Peter había estado conciente de todo desde el principio, pero como siempre, desconocía sus verdaderas razones, o las juzgaba de acuerdo a la percepción que tenía formada de él. – No soy una de tus marcas, Neal, ni tienes que seducirme para convencerme de estar de tu lado. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?

Neal hubiera querido reír ante la forma tan simple en que Peter veía las cosas, pero sólo podía sentir frustración. Si bien era cierto que todo eso había comenzado como una diversión, con el paso de los meses, se había vuelto claro para Neal que era mucho más que distracción lo que esperaba obtener de Peter.

En el proceso de intentar seducirlo, Peter lo había seducido a él, simplemente siendo quien era, con su forma de tratarlo en público y en privado, por la forma en que se habían conocido mutuamente a lo largo de tres años de persecución y cuatro años de presidio.

\- No eres una de mis marcas, Peter, y ciertamente, nunca te he tratado como a una. – Dejó de lado el expediente, inútil, ahora que no había necesidad de pretensiones entre ellos. Peter siempre había sido directo con él y Neal había aprendido a corresponder al gesto. ¿Quería respuestas directas? Veamos que hace con ellas, se dijo a si mismo.

Se le acercó decidido y Peter no pudo evitar el ponerse de pie y poner el sillón entre ellos, como un escudo. Había perdido su primera pieza dentro del juego al hacer eso, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder la partida completa por haber bajado la guardia un momento. Neal se detuvo a unos pasos, dándole tiempo a recuperar terreno. Un caballero en todo momento.

\- Entonces ¿a qué viene todo esto? – Peter dio unos pasos alrededor de su escritorio mientras hablaba, abriendo el espacio entre ellos, pero manteniendo su distancia. - ¿Necesitas contacto, compañía? – el tono condescendiente de su voz enfureció a Neal. – Tus obligaciones con el Buró no te impiden tener vida personal, Neal, siempre y cuando esta no derive en alguna acción delictiva o sospechosa… - Peter seguía hablando con toda seriedad, comportándose como un amigo que pretende ayudar a otro.

\- Esta mujer de la galería, la del Haustenberg, se veía realmente interesada en ti, podemos arreglar algo, una cita doble, qué sé yo… - Se había sentado al borde de su escritorio, distraído, pensando en formas de resolver el problema emocional de Neal. – O si sólo buscas, no sé, algo de distracción sin consecuencias, siempre podemos buscar…

Neal se plantó frente a él, colocando su cuerpo dentro del espacio entre sus piernas, acorralándolo, obligándolo a hacerse hacia atrás sobre el escritorio para poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Neal temblaba de furia, frustración y deseo. Peter guardó silencio, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, que finalmente dejó caer a sus costados, mirando a Neal, con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

\- Eres tú, Peter, ¿no lo ves? – Se acercó más, colocando sus manos casi sobre las de Peter, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos fijos en sus ojos. Peter podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, el perfume de su colonia envolviéndolo, el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un segundo, buscando la manera de salir de esto sin hacer más daño. Abrió los ojos y pretendió no entender todo lo que acababa de leer en las pupilas azules de Neal.

\- No, Neal. – Lo enfrentó, decidido a no cederle terreno pero también decidido a hacerle ver su error. – Simplemente estás confundiendo las cosas. Esto entre nosotros sólo es… - y se quedó sin palabras. Porque él mismo no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era eso entre ellos.

Alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de triunfo en los labios de Neal y eso le sacó de sus casillas. Apretó los labios, intentando recuperar el control de la situación, mientras luchaba contra el deseo de hacer todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué es entonces, Peter? – Neal aprovechó su indecisión y se acercó aun más, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo. – Explícamelo, convénceme de que no estoy equivocado… - le hablaba sobre los labios, rozando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Sus manos estaban ahora sobre las suyas, buscando con sus dedos el calor bajo los puños de la camisa, la parte baja de su cuerpo buscando contacto con sus muslos, empujando contra su entrepierna.

Peter volvió a cerrar los ojos, avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo, por el calor que empezaba a formarse bajo su vientre y subiendo por su pecho, sofocándolo. – Neal – susurró bajo los labios de Neal que sentía sobre los suyos, cálidos y tentadores. – Neal, no debemos….

\- Pero queremos y eso es lo único que debe importarnos, Peter… - sus palabras de negación se perdieron en el calor de la boca de Neal atrapando la suya, ahogándose en un gemido que se escapaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

No se suponía que deseara esto con tanta fuerza, no se suponía que debiera estar buscando la lengua de Neal con la suya, ni tampoco que su cuerpo actuara contra su voluntad, buscando algo de fricción contra el de Neal, ni que sus manos estuvieran subiendo por los brazos de este, completamente rendido, aceptando el jaque mate que era la posibilidad de tener a Neal de esa manera.

El timbre del teléfono retumbó en el silencio de la oficina, sobresaltándolos. Sonó un par de veces más mientras ellos se apartaban y se observaban en silencio. Peter lo empujó con suavidad, bajando del escritorio y tomando el auricular. Le dio la espalda, como si fuera posible ocultar ya el efecto de lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos. Respiró un par de veces antes de contestar.

Era Cruz, reportando que nada había sucedido y que iban a retirarse. Peter le agradeció la llamada, diciéndole que él y Neal harían otro tanto. El caso podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Le dio las buenas noches y colgó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Neal ya no estaba ahí. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, con la cabeza colgando entre sus hombros, respirando libremente por primera vez en lo que se sentía como siglos. Le llevó casi una hora más recuperar la compostura y encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para salir de la oficina y conducir a su casa.

Neal había visto la oportunidad de huir y no la había desperdiciado. Durante el trayecto en el elevador se sintió al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Había jugado sus cartas convencido de que iba a perder y cuando la suerte se tornó a su favor se sintió atrapado. Si el teléfono no hubiera sonado, le habría dado a Peter lo que fuera, le hubiera prometido lo que quisiera, su destino, su vida entera.

Había llegado al borde del abismo y había estado a punto de caer, por su libre voluntad. Acababa de entregarle a Peter el arma perfecta contra él, por un capricho y sin haber considerado las consecuencias. Estaba enamorado de Peter. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

El regreso de Matthew Keller no pudo ser más inoportuno. Neal tenía que convencer a Alex para que le ayudara a conseguir la Caja de Música, además de mantener a Peter alejado de ella y evitar por todos los medios de que este se enterara de sus planes de robarla antes de tener algo concreto sobre el asunto. La presencia de su antiguo rival sólo provocaría que se reforzara la vigilancia sobre su persona.

El estilo burdo e improvisado de Keller nunca había sido del agrado de Neal, aunque en esta ocasión tuvo que reconocerle que se había tomado el tiempo de planear una operación a gran escala, en donde vencerlo era solamente un bono extra para coronar un trabajo mucho más complejo: vender la botella de Franklin para financiar el pago de su deuda con la mafia rusa y dejarle una ganancia sustanciosa.

Sus problemas con Keller habían sido más cosa de egos y no tanto una disputa por la atención y el cariño de Kate. Todo se reducía a descubrir cuál de los dos estilos de trabajo era el más efectivo; el menos elaborado, pero definitivamente más práctico de Keller, contra el más elegante y estudiado de Caffrey.

Los métodos de su contrincante tal vez eran mucho más rápidos y requerían menos planeación, pero sus beneficios no eran tan considerables como los obtenidos por las más elaboradas estrategias de Neal, quien disfrutaba de igual forma los preparativos y la ejecución de sus planes.

Esta vez, Keller había utilizado el estilo de Caffrey para realizar su genial estafa, confundiendo completamente a este y dejándolo fuera del juego desde el primer movimiento. Había sido Peter y a su talento para meterse dentro de la mente de los criminales, lo que les había ayudado a resolver el caso.

Al final del día, lo único que Neal había conseguido era otro enemigo y la certeza de que su relación con el FBI seguiría atrayendo esa clase de atención que no estaba muy a favor de sus propios intereses.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter estaba realmente preocupado por Neal. Aunque los buenos resultados que estaba generando como consultor le estaban ganando puntos dentro del sistema y Peter tenía la esperanza de que eso serviría para negociar una reducción de su condena y algunos otros beneficios a mediano plazo, el agente seguía con esa sensación de que algo malo estaba esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina.

Peter no le había contado a Elizabeth lo que había sucedido cuando rescató a Neal de la clínica Howser ni lo que había sucedido aquella noche en su oficina. Desde aquellos años en que Neal era un sospechoso sin nombre, al que se le había metido en la cabeza que tenía que atrapar a cualquier costo, Peter se había guardado de decirle a su esposa sobre todas esas locas ideas que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que se dejaba llevar por la emoción mientras armaba el rompecabezas que era el caso Caffrey.

Siempre había sido un hombre práctico, que no se dejaba llevar por ensoñaciones ridículas y románticas de héroes y villanos. Pero más de una vez, mientras recorría el mundo tras las huellas que Neal le dejaba a propósito, se imaginaba a sí mismo como uno de esos espías internacionales al estilo de James Bond, elegante y peligroso, con la sutil diferencia de que él no estaba en esto para quedarse con la chica.

Su Bond atrapaba al villano – ese joven ladrón, atractivo y sinvergüenza, quien jugaba a seducirlo con acertijos y mensajes codificados – y le hacía pagar por todas esas ocasiones en que desapareció frente a sus narices, por cada una de las bromas hechas a sus costillas, por innumerables noches de desvelo y por cada momento de frustración que le habían dejado esos tres años en que perseguirlo había sido lo más excitante que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Lo suyo con Elizabeth había sido amor a primera vista, pero había sido su inteligencia y esa forma tan suya de permitirle ser él mismo, lo que les había mantenido juntos por más de una década. Amaba a su esposa con pasión y estaba seguro de que nada podía provocarle un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan profundo, que no necesitaría nada más para sentir que su vida era completa y feliz.

Hasta ese momento en que Neal Caffrey apareció en su vida, con toda la intención de formar parte de ella.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Pretender ser alguien distinto, convencer a los demás de que eres exactamente eso que ellos creen que eres, era cosa fácil para Neal Caffrey. Al menos lo había sido hasta el momento en que tuvo que enfrentarse con la única persona que parecía conocerlo de adentro hacia fuera y que era completamente inmune a sus encantos y a su irresistible personalidad.

Engañar a Peter Burke requería demasiado trabajo y era una tarea desgastante. Neal abandonó la idea tan pronto descubrió que era un desperdicio de energía y talento. Ahora que su relación profesional - y su subsecuente relación personal -, le obligaba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo al lado del agente, bajo ese concienzudo escrutinio y ese instinto de sabueso que había conseguido ponerlo tras las rejas, Neal se había visto obligado a replantearse qué era lo que realmente buscaba obtener de dicha relación.

Peter siempre estaba un paso delante de él, haciéndole casi imposible el poder mentirle de forma convincente. Era mucho menos complicado omitir ciertos detalles importantes que inventar alguna mentira elaborada que después se volvería en su contra; eventualmente Peter descubriría aquello que había tratado de ocultarle, pero para entonces Neal habría encontrado la justificación adecuada para convencer al agente de sus buenas intenciones.

A la larga, seguir las reglas de Peter era mucho más cómodo y le permitía cierto rango de libertades que aprovechaba al tope. Sin embargo, esa relativa libertad tenía un límite que comenzaba a preocupar seriamente a Neal.

De un tiempo a esta parte, cada vez que la idea de huir cruzaba por su mente o alguna pintura, joya o una genial estafa comenzaba a tentarlo, lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza era la imagen de Peter cuando le había puesto las esposas en el despacho de Hughes. No deseaba volver a ver esa expresión de decepción nunca más y el tener que aceptar eso estaba empezando a pasarle factura.

Ser un criminal era la esencia de la personalidad de Neal Caffrey, perder eso era negar su existencia. Él mismo se había echado la soga al cuello cuando le presentó su propuesta a Peter, casi un año atrás, pero entonces Neal tenía todo un plan para sacar todo el provecho posible de la situación. Su error había sido no considerar sus sentimientos hacía Peter dentro de sus planes.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Para el observador común, Peter y Neal eran el equipo perfecto, los dos lados de una misma moneda, dos fuerzas iguales en direcciones opuestas, con un punto de equilibrio basado en el respeto y la admiración mutua. En la oficina se hacían chistes sobre la forma en que se comportaban, eran como un viejo matrimonio, la pareja dispareja, completamente diferentes en sus personalidades y sin embargo, perfectamente sincronizados.

Jones y Cruz cruzaban miradas conspirativas y sonrisas mientras les observaban discutir sobre un caso, para llegar a la misma solución desde direcciones diferentes, casi al mismo tiempo. Hughes se hacía de la vista gorda cuando era testigo de esas largas conversaciones que sólo tenían sentido para ellos dos, le importaba un comino su relación personal, siempre que esta no afectara su trabajo y le siguiera dando más casos resueltos y menos criminales en las calles.

Elizabeth, por otro lado, tenía una perspectiva diferente de cómo era la relación entre los dos hombres, habiendo sido testigo de su desarrollo casi desde el principio y por ser la única que podía observarles en esos momentos más íntimos, cuando podían olvidarse de las circunstancias que los obligaban a mantenerse unidos y actuaban simplemente como amigos, aunque el concepto de amistad estaba comenzando a ser insuficiente para lo que realmente estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Moz le había contado algunas anécdotas relacionadas con Neal y sus descabelladas ideas para atraer la atención de su marido, confiando en que ella jamás le hablaría de ellas al agente, a cambio de los relatos que ella le hacía de los esfuerzos de Peter por atraparlos, relatos que Moz encontraba divertidos, pero que guardaba en su memoria para futuras referencias.

Tampoco pasaban desapercibidas ciertas acciones de Neal y las reacciones que provocaban en el trajeado. Se había guardado sus sospechas, pensando que tal vez todo era parte de otro de los engaños de Neal para asegurarse alguna ventaja en medio de esta complicada situación en la que se había metido buscando una oportunidad para salir de prisión.

Fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que Neal no tenía muchas intenciones de escaparse, que empezó a considerar que sus sospechas tal vez no eran del todo infundadas y que muy probablemente lo que había iniciado como una estafa a largo plazo, bien pudiera haberse convertido en algo muy diferente y mucho, mucho más peligroso para el bienestar de su mejor amigo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter se había vuelto mucho más conciente de la presencia de Neal a su lado, a partir de ese estúpido desliz en su oficina, esa escena que seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza en los momentos menos apropiados. Ninguno había vuelto a mencionar el asunto y Neal había renunciado a seguir con su peligroso juego de seducción. Pero el sentimiento, la tensión, seguían ahí, flotando entre ellos, esperando a que alguno de los dos se equivocara y bajara la guardia de nuevo.

Era casi imposible resistirse a una seducción de este hombre, cuando estaba decidido a que uno cayera en sus redes. Fue gracias a su férreo autocontrol y su firme concepto del deber, que pudo escapar del canto de sirena que era la arrolladora personalidad de Neal, aunque no había sido nada fácil sacudirse esa chispa de deseo que dicha seducción había encendido en su ser.

En más de una ocasión había vuelto a casa, con el pulso golpeándole en las sienes, con el calor bajo la piel y con esa necesidad de hacer algo para desahogar esa carga de adrenalina que le recorría la sangre tras un largo día en compañía de Neal. Despertaba a Elizabeth con un beso apasionado, desnudándola con dedos temblorosos, acariciándola con una pasión y una audacia que le sorprendía a él mismo.

Ella le respondía de la misma forma, como si adivinara lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ayudándole a liberarse de toda esa frustración, de ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas y que era provocado por alguien cuyo nombre jamás pronunciaba entre los brazos de su esposa, pero que ambos estaban concientes de que estaba detrás de cada ondulación de sus cuerpos, de cada beso y de cada gemido que escapaba de la garganta de Peter.

Peter pasaba días enteros sin atreverse a mirar a Elizabeth a la cara después de esos encuentros. Ella simplemente imaginaba cómo serían las cosas si esa extraña fantasía se convirtiera en realidad.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Los pasados meses se habían convertido en una parodia cruel de Dickens, en la que Neal era visitado por los fantasmas de sus navidades pasadas. Wilkes estaba resultando ser el peor de todos y por si no fuera suficiente, Alex le había dado un ultimátum que no podía ignorar esta vez.

Le siguió el juego a Wilkes lo mejor que pudo confiando, tal vez demasiado, en que Peter le sacaría del aprieto, como siempre. Después de haber hablado con la hija de Stuart Gless, se prometió a sí mismo que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para liberarla, para quedar a mano con el hombre al que casi le había destruido la vida unos años atrás.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando se percató de que nadie se había responsabilizado de volver a colocarle la tobillera. Se escurrió entre las decenas de agentes armados y tomó un taxi con rumbo a casa de June. Aun tenía tiempo de alcanzar a Alex antes de que Peter se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido y decidiera salir a buscarlo.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter estaba finalizando el reporte preliminar del caso cuando vio a Neal aparecer a la entrada de la oficina, aparentando inocencia, con una disculpa lista para justificar su penoso descuido, y esperando ganar puntos por haber vuelto al redil para ser puesto de nuevo bajo el control del Buró. Peter había llegado al punto en que ya no le importaba guardar las apariencias con Neal. No iba a soportarle una mentira más, pero iba a darle una última oportunidad de decirle la verdad.

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar de hablar, cuando lo único que escuchó fue otra evasiva. No estaba enojado, simplemente estaba cansado de pelear. Le entregó la tobillera y puso las cartas sobre la mesa. Si iba tras la Caja de Música con la ayuda de Alex Hunter, iba a detenerlo, simple como eso.

Sería su decisión y su responsabilidad si prefería volver a prisión a seguir añorando a Kate, en lugar de quedarse a su lado haciendo justamente lo que hizo ese día: comportarse como un hombre honrado. Se estaba lavando las manos de todo este asunto.

Neal le vio caminar a la salida, con el paso cansado, despidiéndose de sus agentes y agradeciéndoles por un buen día de trabajo. Se quedó un momento más en la oficina de Peter, repasando esos meses en que ese recinto se había convertido en el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, entre amigos, donde alguien le había dado una oportunidad que tal vez no merecía del todo, simplemente porque le agradaba y tenía fe en que, por primera vez en su vida, haría lo correcto.

Fue a buscar a Jones para que volviera a ponerle la tobillera y revisara que las cosas estuvieran en orden y funcionando. Se sentó tras su escritorio y redactó su reporte del caso, como siempre, omitiendo aquellos detalles que no entraban dentro de las políticas del Buró. Lo firmó y lo puso en el escritorio de Peter y salió de la oficina, sintiéndose un poco miserable, con toda la emoción que le había dejado la noticia de que la caja estaba en New York, desvaneciéndose bajo el peso de algo que se parecía demasiado a la culpa.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Peter cenó con Elizabeth casi en silencio, contestando con generalidades a las preguntas de su esposa sobre el caso y sobre Neal, por quien había estado preocupada desde la aparición de Moz en su casa esa tarde. A ella no le pasó desapercibido que su marido estaba molesto por algo, que la usual alegría que le dejaba un caso resuelto sin complicaciones, estaba disminuida por una extraña tristeza que no lograba ocultar del todo.

Elizabeth sospechaba que ese malestar tenía que ver con Neal y con lo poco que Peter había hablado de él durante la cena. La preocupación de Peter por Neal desde que ese caso había comenzado lo había tenido más distraído que de costumbre, por eso le parecía inusual la falta de comentarios sobre el asunto por parte de este.

Sutilmente, le sugirió que hablara con Neal, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más pesadas entre ellos y que por un malentendido y la testarudez de ambos hombres, lo que había sucedido ese día, hiciera mella en su relación profesional y por consiguiente en su amistad, un tanto tambaleante esas últimas semanas. No le agradaba hacer de intermediario entre ellos, porque a lo largo de los meses de verlos juntos, se había dado cuenta de que había mucho más cosas sucediendo en esa relación de lo que ambos le dejaban ver.

Para una mujer como ella, que estaba acostumbrada a leer entre líneas y que conocía a su marido mejor que él mismo y había aprendido a conocer a Neal a través de los ojos de Peter, la tensión entre los dos hombres había llegado a un punto en que, si no enfrentaban los hechos y realmente hablaban con franqueza el uno con el otro, las cosas iban a estallarles en las manos y uno de los dos, o probablemente ambos, saldría terriblemente lastimado.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal no podía dormir. Había cenado con June y le había contado todo sobre sus planes para robar la Caja de Música, de la amenaza de Peter, de sus esperanzas de cuando todo terminara, recuperaría a Kate y todos serían felices. June le escuchó atentamente y le ofreció ayuda y consejo, le pidió que meditara las cosas y le reiteró que estaría ahí para apoyarle, cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

Se despidió de ella y subió al departamento a darse un baño y prepararse para dormir, pero las emociones del día le impedían conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, por la tensión de horas y horas de estar bajo la amenaza de Wilkes, de moverse contra reloj, de enfrentar a Gless, a Rise, de cargar con la responsabilidad de la vida de Lindsay.

La información que Alex le había entregado, había encendido una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. Estaba más cerca de encontrar a Kate, solo necesitaba convencer definitivamente a Alex de ayudarle a robar la caja y entregársela. Estaba casi seguro de que la chica cooperaría con él, simplemente porque ella no podría obtener la caja por sí misma. Ya pensaría en alguna forma de hacerle ver cuán importante era para él disponer del artefacto antes de dejárselo definitivamente.

Pero lo que realmente le tenía alterado, aquello que le impedía descansar y relajar la tensión de su cuerpo y su mente, eran las palabras de Peter. Poco a poco, la influencia de este sobre su vida, había comenzado a pesar más que su deseo de volver a ser quien siempre había sido.

Peter le había reconocido su mérito en la resolución del caso y tras las duras palabras que le había dirigido en su oficina, Neal había descubierto la verdadera intención de Peter. Le había dado completa y absoluta libertad de acción, dejándole ver que sabía exactamente lo que estaba planeando, sin mostrar intención alguna de detenerlo. A cambio, había dejado en sus manos la decisión de no hacerlo, basado solamente en la confianza que tenía en él de que haría lo correcto.

El problema estaba en que hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que deseaba hacer eran dos cosas muy distintas y la recompensa de ambas acciones se anulaba mutuamente. Si seguía con su plan, recuperaría a Kate y Peter se convertiría en un enemigo que no se detendría ante nada para hacerle pagar lo que consideraría una traición. Si decidía lo contrario, Kate desaparecería de su vida para siempre, y ¿a cambio de qué? ¿de darle el gusto a Peter convirtiéndose en un hombre honrado? ¿solamente eso?

Abrió una botella de vino y salió a la terraza. No quería tomar esa decisión en ese momento y esperaba que el vino lo relajara lo suficiente para dejarle dormir, para no hacerle decidir entre las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

 

Peter dudó un momento antes de tocar a la puerta de June, era casi medianoche y no tenía razón alguna para estar en ese lugar. Había visto las luces encendidas del penthouse cuando se estacionó, lo que significaba que Neal seguía despierto. Tocó a la puerta, no tenía caso seguir aplazando las cosas.

Subió hasta el departamento, encontrando la puerta abierta. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada, pero no se veía a Neal por ningún lado. Caminó hasta las ventanas francesas abiertas que daban a la tenuemente iluminada terraza y lo encontró ahí, sentado a la mesa de jardín, con la botella de vino a medias frente a él, con la mirada perdida en la magnífica vista de la ciudad.

\- ¿Demasiado cansado para dormir? – Le observó desde la puerta del departamento, notando el ligero sobresalto que habían provocado sus palabras. Neal le miró, con una sonrisa extraña y se llevó la botella a los labios, bebiendo largamente, dejándola sobre la mesa con una mano temblorosa.

\- ¿Vienes a continuar con el sermón, Peter? – Neal se puso de pie, tomando la botella consigo, evitando cualquier contacto con el agente cuando entró a la habitación. Fue por una copa que llenó con los restos del vino, para ofrecérsela a Peter, quien la tomó y le dio un trago, mientras le observaba buscar una nueva y abrirla, bebiendo directamente de ella, caminando hacia el sofá, en el que se dejó caer pesadamente, pretendiendo ignorar la presencia de Peter en el lugar.

\- No creo que embriagarte sea una buena idea, compañero… - Un _uhmp_ y una risa ahogada fue la respuesta de Neal. Peter bebió un poco más, no le agradaba cómo estaban pintando las cosas.

\- ¿Algo más que no sea del agrado del incorruptible agente Peter Burke, uh? – Neal se puso de pie y avanzó decidido hacia él. Había cansancio en su rostro y había enojo y frustración en su mirada. Peter dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se preparó a enfrentarlo. – Tal vez escucharte decirme de cuántas formas puedo joder mi vida, me arrulle lo suficiente para hacerme dormir… - terminó de un trago la copa que Peter había dejado en la mesa.

Peter intentó atrapar su brazo para obligarlo a sentarse y escucharlo con calma, pero Neal se movió con rapidez y agilidad, poniendo una considerable distancia entre ellos. Tal vez estaba algo bebido, pero no tanto como para hacerle perder esa habilidad suya de escabullirse cuando era necesario. Se miraron sobre la mesa, considerando la situación.

Peter observó fascinado la forma en que Neal recorrió rápidamente la habitación con la mirada, buscando una salida, sabiéndose acorralado y detestando con todas sus fuerzas estar en ese predicamento.

Se relajó entonces, furioso consigo mismo por haber puesto a Neal a la defensiva, por hacerlo sentirse atrapado en su propio espacio, por haber reaccionado como policía cuando había ido a ese lugar para hablar con él como amigo.

Levantó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dándole espacio. Fue a sentarse sobre la mesita frente al sofá, de donde tomó la botella y bebió un par de tragos, para ayudarle a calmarse, confiando en que Neal aceptara la tregua que le ofrecía.

\- Vine solamente a hablar contigo como amigo, tal vez tomar un par de cervezas y tratar de dejar atrás este condenado día. No esperaba ver que habías empezado sin mí, eso es todo. – Volvió a beber, invitándole con un gesto de la cabeza a sentarse a su lado. Pero Neal no se movió, en cambio, pareció tensarse más, como un gato que está listo para saltar por la ventana a la mínima provocación.

Peter no sabía quá hacer para calmarle, para hacerle ver que no estaba ahí para seguir con sus amenazas. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir sobre el asunto de la caja y no tenía intención alguna de empeorar las cosas. Suspiró largamente y dejó caer la cabeza, agotado de repente por esta batalla sin sentido entre ellos.

Elizabeth, como acostumbraba, había tenido la razón; si no hablaban y resolvían lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellos, las cosas iban a terminar de una forma que no sería nada agradable para ninguno de los dos.

\- Neal… - le miró alzando apenas la cabeza, buscando su mirada, observando cómo trataba poco a poco de recobrar la compostura, de recuperar esa actitud despreocupada que escondiera lo angustiado que se sentía. – Solamente quiero ayudarte, ¿ok? Mi único interés en esto es lograr lo mejor para ti. Quiero que encuentres tu camino, que tengas una vida tranquila, sin complicaciones, sin tener que mirar sobre tu hombro a cada paso que das. – Se quedó en silencio un momento, dándose cuenta de que seguía sonando como un padre que está regañando al hijo descarriado.

Se puso lentamente de pie, pasándose las manos por el rostro, frustrado por no encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerle entender a Neal que realmente estaba preocupado por él, que realmente le agradaba, que le importaba más allá de lo profesional. Que estaba ahí porque le quería, porque apreciaba su amistad por encima de todo lo demás, que esos últimos meses habían sido increíbles y que había disfrutado cada momento compartido con él.

Hacerle entender lo importante que era para él saber que podía contar con su confianza y la esperanza que guardaba de que en algún momento, pudieran dejar todo eso atrás y ser realmente buenos amigos.

Le sintió acercarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta, dejando salir todo eso que no sabía cómo definir pero que era absolutamente cierto y sincero. Neal le miraba fijamente, incrédulo, esperando que siguiera desnudándose el alma frente a él.

Le miró sonriendo, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por la vehemencia de sus palabras, aliviado de ver que la aprehensión había desaparecido del rostro de Neal, para convertirse en algo completamente diferente que le hacía sentirse liberado y contento.

Sin pensarlo, atrapó el rostro de Neal entre sus manos, acercándose a él, tratando de hacerle sentir seguro a su lado, buscando disipar el miedo y la angustia de unos minutos atrás. Neal cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, poco a poco. Puso sus manos sobre las muñecas de Peter, acariciando lentamente la piel, donde el agente sintió su pulso acelerarse.

Peter se acercó un poco más, hasta que sintió su pecho contra el de Neal, acompasando el ritmo de su respiración, tratando de hacerle ver que todo estaba bien ahora, que todo iba a salir bien. Neal seguía con los ojos cerrados, sus manos apretando con fuerza las muñecas de Peter, como si quisiera asegurarse de que este no se apartaría.

Los pulgares de Peter comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas, como acostumbraba hacer con Elizabeth cuando trataba de ayudarla a relajarse y olvidarse de un mal día. Vio las lágrimas temblar en las largas pestañas de Neal y se sintió invadido de un sentimiento desconocido, que no sabía cómo controlar.

Acercó sus labios a la frente de Neal y le besó con ternura, conmovido por el aspecto desamparado de este, como si le pidiera perdón por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato. Escuchó cómo Neal ahogaba un suspiro y sintió cómo liberaba sus muñecas para atraparlo después en un abrazo desesperado.

Se quedó quieto por un segundo, confundido por su reacción, para después corresponder al abrazo con la misma intensidad, acunándolo entre sus brazos, enredando una mano en sus cabellos, mientras la otra acariciaba suavemente su espalda, susurrándole tonterías al oído, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo en medio de la habitación, uno en brazos del otro.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, confortándose mutuamente. Se apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara, para ver si estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo para seguir con su conversación. Le hizo levantar el rostro para mirarle a los ojos y sonriendo le preguntó - ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – a lo que Neal contestó en un susurro, sin apartar su mirada de él. – Todavía no… - besándolo en los labios a continuación.

Peter cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta, abriendo los labios para intentar decir algo, pero Neal no iba a permitírselo. El beso fue haciéndose más profundo y Peter no encontró la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo.

Un instante después sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared y el cuerpo de Neal empujando contra el suyo, una de sus piernas entre las suyas y sus manos acariciando su pecho, su espalda, su cuello, mientras su boca seguía devorando la suya, estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza, haciéndole sentir acalorado bajo la ropa, provocándole como desde el primer día, como desde ese primer encuentro.

Peter necesitaba hacer algo, detener esta locura antes que perdiera completamente el control de la situación. Le escuchó decir su nombre, entre beso y beso, con ese tono de voz que le había seducido por teléfono aquella vez, mucho tiempo atrás.

Logró contenerlo un momento, para recuperar el aliento, para recuperar la cordura, pero el hambre y el deseo que vio en los ojos de Neal no hizo más que encenderlo.

Lo tomó de los hombros y le hizo girarse, empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared y ahora era él quien le besaba con vehemencia, quien buscaba con su lengua la de él, quien enredaba sus dedos en los largos y sedosos cabellos, quien buscaba la piel bajo la camisa de fina seda de su pijama.

Más que un beso, era una lucha de voluntades, cada uno buscando dominar al otro, en una danza de piernas y brazos entrelazados que los llevó hasta la cama sin hacer, donde se dejaron caer, sin parar de besarse, buscando deshacerse de la ropa sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos, rendidos a la atracción que siempre había existido entre ellos, a esa pasión que les había empujado a los brazos del otro, sin que ninguno quisiera darse cuenta de ello.

La mano de Neal buscaba el cierre del pantalón de Peter, mientras este terminaba de desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama y acariciaba el pecho desnudo, a la vez que besaba el cuello de Neal, dejándole sin aliento.

Finalmente Neal consiguió lo que buscaba y Peter cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Neal, mientras este le acariciaba despacio, con fuerza y despacio de nuevo, arrastrándolo en una oleada de placer que Peter encontraba imposible y devastadora.

Empujó el cuerpo de Neal contra la cama, metiendo su mano entre la piel y la resbalosa textura de la seda, tomando revancha, perdido en la expresión en el rostro de Neal, mientras se acariciaban a contratiempo, besándose entre gemidos ahogados y respiraciones entrecortadas, sus cuerpos encontrándose a medio camino, la ropa enredándose entre las manos que buscaban más piel qué acariciar, qué arañar, los labios dejando marcas que fueran un recordatorio de quién le pertenecía a quién, las voces develando secretos que habían estado guardados por demasiado tiempo.

Todo terminó como había empezado, en un abrazo apretado y una mirada que trataba de decir todas las palabras del universo en un segundo. Y después, un pesado silencio y la distancia de la tierra a la luna entre ellos. Peter se apartó despacio, se acomodó la ropa y sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación. Neal se quedó mirando al techo en silencio, se cubrió con las sábanas y cerrando los ojos, se quedó dormido.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Al llegar a casa, le contó todo a Elizabeth, quien se había quedado despierta esperándolo. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, decirlo en voz alta, convencerse de que realmente había sucedido. No sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, ni si era lo correcto o no contárselo a su esposa.

No sabía si había hecho bien en huir de casa de June como lo hizo, o si debió quedarse y hablar con Neal, seguir intentando convencerlo de olvidarse de su idea de robar la caja, de entender qué era lo que había sucedido y porqué había sucedido.

Elizabeth le escuchaba en silencio, tomando sus manos entre las suyas cuando se sentaba a su lado u observándolo moverse de un lado a otro de la salita, gesticulando frenéticamente mientras le contaba cómo había reaccionado Neal cuando intentó contenerlo, de cómo había reaccionado él cuando Neal comenzó a besarlo. Elizabeth se secaba las lágrimas que no habían parado de brotar de sus ojos, desde el momento en que Peter la abrazó nada más llegar y le pidió perdón una y otra vez.

Imaginó cómo debió haberse sentido Neal para reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo, acorralado, agotado y asustado. Peter era su piedra de toque – Elizabeth había tenido que aceptarlo, tras ese asunto de las fotografías y los anillos, en que vio cómo despedazaba a Neal la sola idea de que Peter le hubiera estado engañando todo ese tiempo, mintiéndole sobre Kate y mintiéndole sobre ellos -, era la única persona honesta y sincera que había conocido y, aparentemente, la única que realmente había hecho el esfuerzo de conocerlo y aceptarlo por lo que realmente era.

Le dolía saber que Peter correspondía, muy a su modo, a los sentimientos de Neal, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que eso no afectaba lo que Peter sentía por ella. Había compartido a su marido con Neal por años, con la certeza de que este siempre volvería a ella.

Y ahora, que eso que hasta entonces sólo había considerado una fantasía que su marido necesitaba para poder tratar a Neal como alguien sobre quien era responsable, se había convertido en una contundente realidad, Peter seguía volviendo a ella, buscando refugio y comprensión, esperando que ella le enseñara el camino correcto.

Por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, Elizabeth no sabía cómo ayudarle.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal se despertó, con un punzante dolor de cabeza taladrándole la sienes, a medio vestir, ya entrado el medio día, en una habitación con todas las luces encendidas y ambas puertas abiertas. Se levantó trabajosamente, confundido aun por las imágenes que iban y venían por su cabeza, memorias de un sueño demasiado vívido, donde Peter había sido parte fundamental.

Se arrastró hasta la cocina, buscando un par de aspirinas y sirviéndose un gran vaso de agua helada, cerrando puertas y apagando luces, recogiendo botellas y una copa vacía. Fue desvistiéndose camino al baño, esperando que una larga ducha le ayudara a sentirse un poco más humano. Abrió la llave y se observó en el espejo; los ojos hinchados, el rostro enrojecido, el cabello revuelto.

Se echó agua en el rostro, buscando despejarse un poco, tratando de borrarse de una vez por todas las sensaciones dejadas por ese sueño suyo, tan delirante como imposible. Se estiró, sintiendo el tirón de los músculos adoloridos, tensos. Fue entonces que algo en su reflejo en el espejo atrapó su atención.

Limpió la condensación que el agua caliente había dejado sobre la superficie, empañando su visión y se quedó helado, observándose. Ahí en una de sus clavículas, podía ver claramente la marca de unos dientes; a su costado, resaltando sobre la palidez de su piel, estaban las marcas rojizas de unos dedos.

Volvió a mirarse el rostro, notando la sombra de un chupetón detrás de su oreja, la irritación en la comisura de sus labios, dejada por el roce constante de la barba de un día de Peter, mientras este le besaba con pasión, repitiendo su nombre en ese tono posesivo que siempre tenía con él, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, tirados en su cama.

Todo volvió a su cabeza en un instante, el miedo, las palabras, el calor de la piel de Peter bajo sus manos, la expresión de alivio y regocijo en los ojos oscuros de este cuando le hizo correrse entre sus manos, para seguirle un segundo después, abrazándole con fuerza, buscando retenerle para siempre ahí, a su lado, en su cama, en su vida.

También regresó el vacío desgarrador de sentirle apartarse de él, de ver cómo tomaba conciencia de lo que había pasado y verle marcharse sin decir palabra, dejándolo sin nada después de haberle dado todo.

Se sintió mareado y se dejó caer al suelo, luchando contra la náusea, tratando de controlar el sollozo que se escapaba de su garganta. Ahora tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que le había atormentado toda esa noche y tuvo que reconocer que, contra todas sus esperanzas, no era la que buscaba.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Volver a verse frente a frente fue menos difícil de lo que ambos temían, gracias al fin de semana, durante el que fue sencillo evitarse el uno al otro. Era inevitable, sin embargo, actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando tuvieron que compartir una habitación, a primera hora de la mañana, durante la junta semanal de la oficina, precedida por Hughes.

Se dijeron los buenos días, sin apenas mirarse, mientras se acomodaban en los asientos más apartados de la larga mesa. Para Cruz y Jones, no pasó desapercibido que algo había sucedido, pero ambos interpretaron su actitud como resultado de la pequeña travesura de Neal con la tobillera y el subsecuente regaño que Peter seguramente le había dado a su compañero cuando regresó a la oficina.

Las cosas volverían a la normalidad tarde o temprano, como ya era costumbre entre ellos, así que no le dieron importancia a la situación.

Como cada principio de semana, las cosas estaban tranquilas en la oficina, cada uno enfrascado en revisar reportes y ponerse al día con el papeleo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Peter y Neal no abandonaron sus escritorios durante la jornada, ni de que no compartieron el desayuno ni dejaron juntos la oficina a la salida, demasiado enfrascados en su trabajo cotidiano.

Solamente June y Elizabeth entendieron que ambos hombres habían tenido un mal día, cuando volvieron a sus respectivas casas, arrastrando los pies, con una sonrisa fingida y hablando estrictamente lo necesario.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Pasaron varios días sin novedades en la oficina, lo que equivalía a pasar horas revisando viejos expedientes, buscando encontrar algo que ayudara a resolverlos. Peter y Neal trataban de mantener las apariencias, siendo este último quien salía mejor librado del asunto, siendo como era, un maestro para fingir y ocultar las emociones. Peter estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre, pero eso siempre sucedía cuando no había casos nuevos en la oficina.

Moz había notado la tristeza de Neal, pero la atribuía a la frustración provocada por la falta de noticias de Alex y a la desesperación de su amigo por resolver de una vez por todas, ese asunto de la caja y Kate. Intentó más de una vez hacerle hablar, pero Neal cambiaba la conversación y argumentaba sentirse demasiado ansioso, pretexto que usaba para desaparecer por horas, diciendo que saldría a caminar para despejarse, regresando ya entrada la noche, yéndose a dormir sin decir nada más.

Peter llegaba a casa, besaba a Elizabeth y sacaba a Satchmo a dar largas caminatas por el vecindario, buscando escaparse del escrutinio de su esposa, quien aun no había hecho comentario alguno sobre su confesión de noches atrás, pero quien cada noche, cuando se acostaban a dormir, le abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de ofrecerle algo de consuelo, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien entre ellos, ayudándole a conciliar el sueño, que se había vuelto esquivo esos últimos días.

Cada mañana Peter llegaba a la oficina con la promesa de hablar con Neal y aclarar la situación y cada mañana, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban, entre la gente y el movimiento de un día normal de trabajo, los recuerdos de esa noche llenaban su memoria y toda su entereza se derrumbaba bajo el peso de los sentimientos que llenaban los ojos azules de Neal, que se mantenía a distancia, esperando a que fuera él quien diera el primer paso.

A fin de cuentas Peter había sido quien había echado a correr, sin explicación alguna, después de haberle demostrado, de la forma más directa posible, que había mucho más que solo amistad en ese complejo vínculo que les unía.

¡'¡'¡'¡

-¿Has pensado qué harás cuando se termine tu condena y te quiten para siempre la tobillera? – Jones le preguntó sin más, mientras se tomaban un café, en medio de un descanso de horas y horas de revisar montañas de papeles – O tienes algún desquiciado plan para salirte de esto antes de que eso suceda, ¿uhm? – Los ojos de Jones y Cruz estaban fijos en él, esperando su respuesta. Peter seguía revisando expedientes, fingiendo no prestar atención a la plática superflua de sus subordinados.

Neal llenó de nuevo su taza de café y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, desde donde podía observar cada movimiento y expresión de Peter, pensando detenidamente en la respuesta que le daría a Jones, esperando ver alguna reacción que le dijera qué estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de Peter, quien se había vuelto en extremo taciturno y callado cuando tenían que estar juntos en presencia de otros.

\- No realmente, aunque me han pasado por la cabeza algunas ideas, como por ejemplo, tomar el primer avión disponible a Utah… - sonrió ante la expresión de confusión de Jones y Cruz. – Ya saben, espacios abiertos. Quiero ver el azul del cielo sin que se me cruce el Empire State por delante cada vez que levanto la cabeza… - los agentes se rieron junto con él de la broma, pero se quedaron en silencio cuando Peter comenzó a hablar.

\- Pensé que amabas esta ciudad, considerando que tienes la mejor vista de Manhattan. - Había algo de dureza en el tono con que Peter le hablaba y Cruz y Jones se miraron un momento, considerando que tal vez las cosas no se habían resuelto del todo entre su jefe y su compañero.

\- A veces, las cosas que más amas, son aquellas que te hacen más daño, Peter… - Los agentes sintieron el cambio en el ambiente, la pesada tensión que parecía haberse creado entre los dos hombres, sentados en extremos opuestos de la mesa, llenando la habitación de algo indefinible, que parecía tragarse el aire.

– Ocho años encerrado en New York es mucho tiempo, hasta Sinatra se escapaba a Las Vegas de cuando en cuando. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento tendré derecho a vacaciones, ¿no sería una gran idea organizar una excursión pretextando que vamos por asuntos de trabajo? - Jones aprovechó la salida de Neal para comentar el caso y hacer planes, esperando que la situación volviera a la normalidad.

Peter les observó un momento más y después volvió su atención al expediente frente a él, escondiendo en el bolsillo del saco la pluma que había roto cuando sus manos se tensaron ante la respuesta de Neal y la frialdad en su mirada ante su estúpido comentario.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Toda esa tensión entre ellos sólo servía para acrecentar la desconfianza de Peter y reforzar en Neal la idea de robar la Caja de Música y escaparse con Kate. Ambos se mantenían expectantes y vigilantes de los movimientos del otro, mientras pretendían que las cosas seguían igual entre ellos, ignorando el cambio indiscutible que se había dado en la dinámica de su relación.

Peter le observó salir de la oficina, para acompañar a June en otra de sus actividades sociales, seguro de que eso era solamente una mentira para ocultar algo muy diferente. Estuvo tentado a ordenarle a Jones que lo siguiera, pero quiso darle el beneficio de la duda. Tenía los registros de la tobillera para averiguar a dónde había ido realmente.

Últimamente para Neal, el hablar con Moz estaba convirtiéndose en una tarea ingrata. Hubiera deseado saber su opinión en relación a lo que había pasado con Peter, pero no se atrevía a contárselo, seguro como estaba de que este pondría el grito en el cielo y no pararía hasta hacerle ver lo estúpido y arriesgado que era involucrarse con el trajeado, sin importar la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Cuando le contó sobre las últimas noticias de Alex en relación al robo de la Caja de Música, ya tenía preparado todo un discurso para convencerle de que era la única oportunidad que tendrían para hacerse de ella. Comenzaron a trazar un plan de acción, disfrutando de la emoción de volver a trabajar juntos en aquello que sabían hacer mejor que nadie: realizar el robo perfecto.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Ver confirmadas sus sospechas, en la forma de un encuentro secreto entre Fowler y Neal, fue demasiado para Peter. Le había seguido, preparado para lo peor, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado. Neal estaba haciendo exactamente eso que él le había pedido que no hiciera, aun a sabiendas de que su amenaza de ir tras él era legítima.

Peter no pudo dejar de pensar, a partir de ese momento en que le vio conferenciar con Fowler, qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella maldita noche no hubiera sucedido, o si su reacción hubiera sido diferente. No podía permitirse el considerar que había sido él quien había empujado a Neal a tirar todo por la borda, simplemente por no atreverse a reconocer que no era del todo indiferente a lo que este sentía por él.

Tal vez aun tenía tiempo para enmendar las cosas, tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Tal vez quedaba algo que pudiera ofrecerle a Neal para convencerlo de no cometer otra estupidez. Tal vez…

¡'¡'¡'¡

Contar con la ayuda de June estaba resultando ser en extremo provechosa para el desarrollo de su plan. Su departamento se había convertido en su centro de operaciones y su casera en el vigía perfecto. Alex y Moz se llevaban mejor en el terreno profesional de lo que había sido su asociación con Kate, lo que hizo que Neal considerara por enésima vez qué tan certeras habían sido las opiniones de su mejor amigo en relación con su antigua cómplice.

El plan iba viento en popa, pendiente nada más de la participación de Fowler en lo relacionado con la tobillera y el arreglo que Neal esperaba obtener de este para la liberación de Kate. El aviso de June sobre un visitante inesperado, no fue tan sorpresivo para Neal, considerando las circunstancias.

Era imposible ocultar la emoción y el nerviosismo de sus cómplices, sobre todo ante la presencia de un hombre tan observador como Peter. No pudo detenerlos cuando aprovecharon la presencia del agente para desaparecer. Se quedó a solas con él, en su apartamento, por primera vez desde aquella noche.

Fue como volver a aquellos días en que no eran más que perseguidor y perseguido. Peter no era hombre que desperdiciara el tiempo en una simple charla. Le dijo que sabía de su encuentro con Fowler, de lo obvio que resultaba el verle con sus asociados, planeando sin duda el robo. Neal actuó en consecuencia, haciendo gala de su capacidad para manipular a los demás en su beneficio.

\- Dime que estoy equivocado – Peter le exigió, haciendo valer su posición como oficial a su cargo, dejando de lado todo aquello que había sucedido entre ellos, recordándole quiénes se suponía debían ser, en medio de la misma habitación donde ambos habían descubierto lo que realmente eran.

\- ¿Estás equivocado? - Era tan fácil provocarlo, encontrar la frase y la actitud exacta para golpearlo ahí donde más podía dolerle, en esa cerrada visión del deber.

\- No te entiendo. Te dí la opción de una vida mejor… - Ahora fue su turno de sentirse dolido. Peter no podía ignorar a tal grado lo que significaban el uno para el otro.

\- Esa no es la vida que quiero… - Dejó escapar todo lo que sentía en esas palabras, esperando que Peter recapacitara, que lograra ver a través de él, como siempre lo había hecho. Peter guardó silencio y Neal pudo ver cómo consideraba la situación, pensando siempre, evitando que fueran sus emociones quienes tomaran control de sus acciones.

\- Ok, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades. - le miró fijamente a los ojos y Neal no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Maldijo el día en que decidió comenzar ese juego absurdo y peligroso con él, cuando pensaba que todo sería más simple. – Kate es la tuya. - Alzó la mirada, sinceramente sorprendido de las palabras de Peter. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de que esta vez no se trataba de Kate, sino de él? – Haz lo correcto, Neal. – Eso era un no definitivo y Neal comprendió que había perdido la partida.

\- Te engañas a ti mismo, creyendo que Kate está de tu lado… - Peter salió de la habitación y Neal se sintió completamente abandonado. Si lo único que le quedaba era Kate, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible porque realmente funcionara esta vez.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter seguía repitiéndose que era por algo que nunca dejaba que sus emociones le dominaran. Golpear a Fowler y con ello darle la ventaja, había sido una reverenda estupidez, aunque no podía negar la satisfacción que le había dejado el haberle partido la cara. Elizabeth había sido arrestada, su negocio cerrado, le habían dado una semana de suspensión y estaba con las manos atadas, mientras el agente de OPR podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Ver el nombre de Neal en el identificador de llamadas, le dio la oportunidad de desquitar algo de su furia en la persona que seguramente era la culpable de las desventuras de ese día.

Cuando Jones le llamó para contarle lo que había sucedido, Neal decidió ir a buscar a Peter y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Fowler se metería con Elizabeth, pero podía entender el por qué lo había hecho. Con Peter fuera del juego, Neal podía robar la caja sin tener encima la presión de este, aunque hubiera preferido no involucrar a nadie más en todo este enredo.

Enfrentar a Peter en ese momento era lo último que necesitaba. Había cosas más importantes que requerían que olvidaran sus diferencias e intentaran trabajar juntos. Deshacerse de Fowler era una de ellas.

Peter aceptó que siguiera con su asociación con él para poder tener algo con qué inculparlo. Como civil no podía hacer mucho, pero tenía la esperanza de que el as que tenía bajo la manga pusiera las cosas a su favor. Sólo les quedaba confiar en que la suerte no les abandonaría.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Cuando salió de la oficina del Cónsul con la caja en su poder, Neal volvió a sentir esa emoción de los viejos tiempos. Sentirse libre de hacer lo que quisiera era embriagador. Había extrañado tanto ser Neal Caffrey, renombrado ladrón de arte, que por un momento olvidó la razón detrás de todo eso.

Por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que Alex planeaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Había podido echar a correr tras ella, pero no podía dejar a Moz en manos de la seguridad del consulado. Moz no se merecía que lo sacrificara por Kate.

Llegó al departamento resignado a su mala suerte. Sabía que el Cónsul no presentaría cargos, pero eso no le daba consuelo alguno. Le llevaría semanas localizar a Alex y para entonces, cualquier oportunidad de que Fowler cumpliera con su parte del trato sería historia.

La última persona que esperaba ver estaba esperándole. Peter comentó como si nada que había corrido un boletín sobre un hombre de buen ver que aparentemente se había escabullido del consulado rapeleando por una de las paredes, sin mencionar el asunto del robo. Se sentó frente a él, contándole todo, sin importarle las consecuencias. A fin de cuentas, todo estaba perdido.

\- Necesito saber, ¿qué hay de nosotros? – la pregunta de Peter le confundió. - ¿Estamos del mismo lado? – No lograba comprender qué esperaba que le respondiera, en vista de la situación en que se encontraban. Había seriedad en su tono de voz, aunque su lenguaje corporal era más directo y personal, más como en esos momentos en que ambos estaban en la misma página.

\- Dijiste que me había ganado el derecho de tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿cambiaste de opinión? – Sus manos sobre la mesa estaba casi tocándose y Peter mantenía su mirada fija en él. Notó la ansiedad con que esperaba su respuesta. Nunca en toda su relación se había sentido más en contacto con él que en este momento.- Fowler aun está allá afuera.

\- Esto aun no se termina… - se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo. Se detuvo un momento y le miró fijamente. Después se acercó a él despacio y le besó suavemente en los labios. Neal se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a respirar. – Cuando esto acabe, hablaremos. - Apretó con fuerza su mano y se encaminó a la salida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Peter no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Siempre sería un hombre práctico, aun cuando se tratara de sentimientos. Seguramente tenía ya todo un plan para sacarlos del problema, pero necesitaba mantener las cosas lo más impersonales que fuera posible, para poder concentrarse en los asuntos más urgentes.

Peter sabía mejor que nadie que Neal no sería de mucha ayuda si tenía que tomar decisiones cuando su corazón estaba en juego. - Tengo algo trabajando… - Peter le sonrió, tratando de infundirle confianza. Neal deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder creerle.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter esperaba fuera de las oficinas de OPR alguna señal de Diana, quien había regresado de Washington para ayudarle a resolver el caso. Gracias a la suspensión, tenía acceso restringido a cualquier oficina federal, pero Diana había demostrado ser la persona perfecta en quien podía confiar para ayudarle a atrapar a Fowler y salvar a Neal.

Había salido de casa de June con el corazón en un puño. Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para enfrentarse a Fowler y para eso tenía que asegurarse de que Neal no se dejaría llevar por la desesperación y cayera en la trampa que, estaba más que seguro, el agente de OPR tenía dispuesta para él.

Aprovecharían la oportunidad que la traición de Alex les había dado. El no tener la caja mantendría a Neal fuera de peligro por un tiempo; tiempo que Peter estaba dispuesto a usar a su favor para detener a Fowler antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

A pesar de las palabras de Peter, Neal no podía contener la desesperación que le llenaba. Llevaba horas caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de comunicarse con Alex, presionando a Moz para ver si lograba obtener algo de información. Fowler no esperaría por siempre y cada minuto que pasaba le alejaba más y más de Kate.

Ver entrar a Alex tras June fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Le agradeció a June todo lo que había hecho por él, tratando de ocultar la despedida detrás de sus palabras, pero la mujer siempre había sido más inteligente que él y no cayó en su engaño. Sería la primera de una serie de dolorosas despedidas y Neal trató de no dejarse vencer por la tristeza.

Alex le entregó la caja junto con unos cuantos consejos que, ella sabía, Neal ignoraría por completo. Ya había tomado lo que quería de la caja y sólo confiaba en que fuera para Neal todo eso que este esperaba, aunque no tenía mucha fe en ello.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter odiaba tener que esperar sin hacer nada. Diana estaba arriesgando su carrera entrando a la oficina de Fowler a extraer información, a pesar de la orden que tenía en su poder para hacerlo.

No sabía qué estaría haciendo Neal en ese momento y eso lo tenía terriblemente preocupado. Esperaba que la promesa que le había hecho fuera suficiente para convencerlo de tener paciencia y dejar todo en sus manos. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien para confiar en que este realmente le hubiera escuchado.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa y empacó unas cuantas cosas. Había llamado a Fowler para acordar dónde le entregaría la caja y después llamó a Moz para que se encontrara con él. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Le había pedido a Moz que entrara a casa de los Burke para dejar unas flores y un teléfono para Elizabeth. No se sentía capaz de despedirse frente a frente de ella.

Se encontró con Moz después de hablar con Fowler, quien le había entregado la llave para una nueva vida, completamente libre y al lado de Kate. Tenía en sus manos aquello que más había deseado los pasados meses y sin embargo, no se sentía completamente satisfecho.

Se despidió de Moz sin despedirse del todo. "Mándame una postal" le había dicho, tratado de ocultar las lagrimas. Se alejó antes de que la emoción fuera demasiado para él. Hacer lo mismo con Elizabeth no resulto ser más fácil. Le había conseguido el contrato del museo Channing para compensarle el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

Su respuesta a su pregunta sobre cómo había sabido que Peter y ella eran la pareja ideal, sólo alimentó sus dudas sobre él y Kate, mientras daba una nueva luz a lo suyo con Peter.

Estaba a un paso de reencontrarse con quien consideraba el amor de su vida. Iba a desaparecer sin despedirse de la única persona que podía convencerle de lo contrario.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Había dejado a Fowler bajo la custodia de Diana, repitiéndose la misma pregunta que este le había hecho de porque le importaba detener a Neal. Le había disparado a quemarropa a un agente por él y seguía sin encontrar la respuesta. Condujo en automático hasta el hangar donde Neal debía encontrarse con Kate para huir, amparados por un proyecto secreto de OPR que tal vez no era tan legítimo como aparentaba.

Elizabeth le había llamado para decirle lo del museo y lo extraño que había sonado Neal al teléfono. Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Neal iba a huir, sin despedirse de él, sin darle la oportunidad de convencerlo de quedarse, sin escucharle decirle que no podía concebir su vida sin él.

Ahí estaba finalmente la respuesta que había estado esquivando por meses. Sólo esperaba tener tiempo de decirla a la única persona a quien realmente se la debía.

Verla de nuevo, sonriéndole desde la escalinata del avión, fue una emoción que había creído nunca experimentaría de nuevo. Hacia mucho frío y estaba comenzando a nevar, necesitaban darse prisa si no querían que el mal tiempo retrasara su salida.

Peter le vio caminar hacia el avión con la sonrisa en los labios y dudó por un instante si tenía derecho alguno para detenerlo. Podía marcharse libremente, amparado por OPR y libre de su compromiso con el FBI. Peter no tenía razón alguna para interferir. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba corriendo hacia él para alcanzarlo, gritando su nombre.

\- Neal… - Este se dio la vuelta y le vio detenerse a unos pasos de él. El gran agente federal Peter Burke había encontrado a Fowler y le había sacado la información para encontrarlo. Neal quiso sonreír ante la brutal ironía del momento. Peter le había atrapado de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás aquí para arrestarme? – Estaba cansado de huir de él, tanto como criminal como ahora que sus sentimientos personales estaban involucrados. Kate era lo único real que había existido en su vida, no iba a renunciar a ella por algo que no era más que una esperanza sin fundamento.

\- Sigo siendo civil, sé lo de Mentor y sé que puedes irte y que todo es legal…

\- Entonces, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – Peter hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, pero no pudo hacerlo. No con Kate a unos metros de ellos, no cuando no sabía si podía darle a Neal algo que valiera más que su felicidad al lado de ella.

\- Estoy aquí como tu amigo… - Peter trató de sonreír, de quitarle importancia a la situación. Cuando menos podía ofrecerle eso.

\- Entiendes que voy a tomar ese avión…

\- Y también sé que estás cometiendo el más grande error de tu vida. – Neal se sintió desilusionado; Peter había ido hasta ahí solamente para decirle una vez más que estaba equivocado.

\- Esto es lo mejor para todos, Peter. Tú recuperarás tu vida, yo podré tener finalmente una para mí… - Estaba perdiéndolo. Neal no iba a escucharlo.

\- Ya tienes una, aquí. Hay gente a quien le importas. Hiciste la diferencia, en serio… - Neal no deseaba seguir escuchando. Recordó la insignia que Peter le había entregado, un año atrás, cuando habían comenzado esta aventura de trabajar juntos. Había pensado llevársela con él, como el único recuerdo del hombre que había marcado su vida para siempre.

Peter le vio buscar algo en el abrigo y acercársele para entregárselo. Mantuvo su distancia, dándole espacio y tomó el objeto que le ofrecía. Cuando vio que era su identificación de consultor, Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta. Neal estaba decidido a marcharse. Apartó la mirada del documento, buscando en su cabeza y en su corazón las palabras para convencer a Neal de quedarse.

\- Gracias por esto…- Neal sabía que estaba llorando pero no tenía ya fuerzas para contenerse. Entregar la insignia significaba cortar de tajo su relación con Peter y le dolía, le dolía demasiado. – Tengo que irme… - se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al avión, donde Kate se asomaba por la ventanilla, preocupada por la presencia de Peter y el retraso de Neal.

Peter no podía dejar que se marchara así. Necesitaba estar seguro de que verdaderamente no tenía derecho alguno para obligarle a quedarse. Necesitaba saber por qué Neal había decidido irse sin decirle adiós. Necesitaba la certeza de que había elegido a Kate porque él no había dicho que sí aquella noche.

\- Te despediste de todos, excepto de mí. ¿Por qué? – Sabía que estaba cruzando la línea, forzando a Neal a responderle.

\- No lo sé…- Neal sentía que el corazón se le estaba desgarrando por dentro.

\- Sí lo sabes, dímelo…- Peter necesitaba una respuesta para decidir si valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por convencerlo de que su vida estaba ahí, a su lado, y no en ese condenado avión

\- No lo sé, Peter…- Apenas podía ver por las lágrimas. Peter no tenía derecho de exigirle una respuesta, no en ese lugar ni en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué? - _Dime la verdad, Neal, no importa cuánto te duela._

\- ¡Tú sabes por qué! - _Maldito seas, Peter. Lo sabes, no necesitas que te lo grite, no enfrente de ella…_

\- ¡Dímelo! - _Di que te importo más que ella, dime que me amas más que a ella_

\- ¡Porque eres el único que me hará cambiar de opinión! - _¡Porque te amo, maldita sea! Porque si me dices, quédate, soy capaz de dejar que ella se vaya sin mí._

\- ¿Lo hice? – Neal tuvo suficiente. Le miró por última vez, diciéndole con la mirada la única verdad que conocía. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el avión, a los brazos de Kate, a aquello que aparentaba ser la única cosa verdadera que le quedaba en la vida. Sin embargo, Peter le había prometido que hablarían cuando todo terminara. ¿Estaría desperdiciando la oportunidad de saber si lo suyo con Peter era verdadero?

Le vio dar unos pasos, alejándose rumbo al avión. Jamás le había visto tan desesperado y tan confundido. Había hecho exactamente eso que se había prometido que nunca haría: obligarle a decidir entre Kate y él. Sólo había conseguido empujarlo a los brazos de ella, completamente perdido para él. ¿O tal vez no?

\- Peter… - la explosión se tragó sus palabras y lo empujó contra el suelo. Vio a Peter correr hacia él, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. No sabía que estaba pasando.

Peter se quedó atontado por el estruendo y el impacto de la explosión por unos cuantos segundos. Detrás de Neal, el pequeño avión privado estaba en llamas. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Neal estaría en medio de los restos llameantes del aparato. Si no hubiera llegado, Neal estaría muerto.

Neal no podía creer lo que veía frente a él. Kate estaba dentro del avión y se suponía que él debía haber estado con ella. No podía perderla de nuevo, no podía perderla ahora. Intentó correr hasta el avión, buscarla, salvarla, pero algo estaba deteniéndolo; Peter estaba deteniéndolo.

\- ¡Quédate aquí! – le escuchó gritarle sobre el fragor de las llamas, del chirrido del metal. - ¡Neal!

\- Peter… - En ese último instante, le había elegido a él. Cuando se detuvo, había sido para decirle que le diera un momento para convencer a Kate de quedarse, de que hablaran los tres de la forma de salvarla de Fowler. Cuando supiera que Kate estaba a salvo, ellos dos hablarían y todo estaría bien. Le había elegido a él y ahora Kate estaba muerta. – Peter… - siguió luchando, tratando de liberarse del fuerte abrazo de Peter. - ¡No!

Peter le arrastró unos cuantos metros, escuchándole decir su nombre, gritar que no, desgarrándose la garganta, por el esfuerzo y por el humo que llenaba el lugar. Escuchó a lo lejos las sirenas del servicio de bomberos del aeropuerto. Tenía que poner a Neal a salvo. Alguien había planeado matarlos a los dos y había sido un milagro que Neal no estuviera en medio de los restos destrozados del avión.

Tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que había sobrevivido y decidieran buscarlo para terminar el trabajo. Neal siguió luchando con él unos momentos más, hasta que se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, vencido por el shock. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Diana.

Recostó a Neal contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo con su brazo libre, mientras le daba instrucciones a la agente de revisar la casa de June y esperarle ahí con un médico. No le dijo nada más, sabiendo que ella haría lo que le pedía sin preguntar.

Neal escuchaba la voz de Peter sin entender lo que decía, medio sordo por la explosión. No podía apartar su mirada de la bola de fuego en medio de la pista, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para tenerse en pie. Deseaba alejarse de ahí, deseaba dejar de sentir.

Peter lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó hasta el auto, recostándolo en el asiento trasero. Iba a llevarlo de vuelta a prisión, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Peter estaba hablándole, tocándolo por todos lados, pero ya nada le importaba. Sólo deseaba que todo terminara. Porque Kate estaba muerta y él no.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter pensó en Elizabeth hasta después de que Diana se había despedido, llevándose al médico con ella, asegurándole que se quedaría fuera de la casa, junto con Jones, vigilando. Fowler estaba en custodia preventiva, esperando a que él estuviera listo para interrogarlo, pero por el momento, Peter tenía otras preocupaciones encima.

Diana había comenzado la investigación del accidente y Peter le agradeció que se encargara de todo, dejándole libre de dedicarse a cuidar a Neal sin interrupciones.

El médico había descartado que Neal tuviera algún golpe o herida, consecuencia de haber estado tan cerca de la explosión. Estaba en shock y requería que alguien estuviera con él todo el tiempo, manteniéndolo despierto y calmado.

Peter se había negado a que lo revisaran, asegurándoles a Diana y al médico que estaba bien. Neal estaba recostado en su cama, vestido con una playera y unos pants de ejercicio. Toda su ropa apestaba a aceite quemado y a humo.

Se sentó a la mesa para llamar a Elizabeth, para no perder de vista a Neal que estaba recostado contra la cabecera, sobre varias almohadas, con la vista perdida en la distancia, murmurando para sí. Peter sentía la garganta reseca, de tanto gritar y por el humo de la explosión. Bebió un poco de agua mientras esperaba a que El contestara el teléfono.

Cuando la escuchó, se le quebró la voz intentando decir su nombre. Se derrumbó por completo en ese momento, cuando finalmente todo lo que acababa de suceder le cayó encima, toda la adrenalina del miedo y la urgencia de salvar a Neal diluyéndose, dejándolo solamente con la cruda realidad de los hechos. Kate estaba muerta y Neal habría muerto también si él no lo hubiera detenido.

Elizabeth esperó pacientemente a que se recuperara, angustiada de escucharle sollozar por el teléfono, sin saber dónde estaba o qué había sucedido. Cuando colgó el teléfono, unos minutos después, se recostó en el sofá de la sala, las rodillas contra su pecho, llorando por Neal y por la crueldad del destino.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal había dejado que el médico le revisara, solamente para quitarse a Diana y a Peter de encima. Le habían obligado a cambiarse de ropa y a recostarse en la cama. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo a solas para poner su mente en claro y pensar en lo que debía hacer.

Tenía que llamar a Moz para contarle lo que había sucedido. Debía deshacerse de Peter para dedicarse a planear la forma en que haría que Fowler pagara por lo que le había hecho a Kate.

Tenía que estar en completo control de sí mismo para convencer a Peter de que estaba bien y de que no necesitaba quedarse con él. Pero entonces lo escuchó hablar con Elizabeth y lo vio derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. Apenas podía entender lo que decía, entre el constante zumbido en sus oídos y las palabras entrecortadas por sus sollozos.

Escuchó cómo le contó a Elizabeth lo que había sentido cuando vio el avión estallar, sabiendo que Neal habría muerto también si él no hubiera llegado para intentar convencerlo de quedarse. Escuchó la angustia y el alivio en su voz y sintió rabia y compasión a la vez. Peter no era culpable de la muerte de Kate, pero había sido su culpa que él no hubiera estado con ella, haciéndole abandonarla de nuevo.

Quiso encontrar consuelo en el sufrimiento de Peter, en la idea que por una vez al menos, Peter estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de sus acciones, de esa testarudez suya que les había llevado a ambos a este momento, pero no lo consiguió.

Ya fuera que los papeles que Fowler le había entregado tuvieran validez o que el FBI hiciera valer sus derechos sobre él, Neal aun debía tres años de condena. Todavía le quedaban tres años bajo la supervisión de Peter, quien finalmente había reconocido que sentía algo por él. Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes a partir de ese momento. Él se encargaría de ello.

Lo había elegido sobre Kate y nunca, jamás, iba a dejar que lo supiera.

¡'¡'¡'¡

 

Peter le vio levantarse y se le acercó para ayudarle, pero Neal le detuvo con la mirada. Sólo iba a darse un baño y podía hacerlo solo. Le dijo que buscara su teléfono y que le pidiera a Moz que viniera a cuidarlo. Así podía volver a casa al lado de su esposa, quien seguramente estaría terriblemente preocupada por él.

Peter no pudo dejar de sentir la frialdad en el tono de voz de Neal, lo cortante de sus palabras y la nada sutil invitación a marcharse. Buscó el teléfono cuando le vio entrar al baño, dejándose caer al suelo contra la pared junto a la puerta de este, para escuchar sus movimientos, en caso de que se pusiera mal mientras se bañaba.

En pocas palabras le contó a Harvisham lo que había sucedido, diciéndole que Neal le explicaría mejor las cosas cuando llegara, pidiéndole que se diera prisa. Escuchó la tristeza y el alivio en la voz del amigo de Neal, quien no dudó en echarle la culpa a él, en representación del gobierno, por la trampa que le habían puesto a sus dos amigos. Antes de colgar, le agradeció el haber salvado a Neal, dejándole en claro que no esperara la misma gratitud de este.

Escuchó cómo Neal salía de la ducha y se levantó del suelo para ir a sentarse sobre la cama a esperar que saliera del baño. Necesitaban hablar antes de que Harvisham llegara y Neal le obligara a marcharse. Pero, ¿cómo hablarle a Neal de su futuro, de ellos juntos, cuando acababa de perder aquello que consideraba la razón de su vida?

¡'¡'¡'¡

Neal se miraba al espejo, reuniendo fuerzas para salir y enfrentar a Peter. Se mantendría calmado hasta que llegara Moz y pudiera finalmente dolerse por la pérdida de Kate con alguien que la tuviera en mejor estima. Peter significaba demasiado para él, aun ahora, después de todo. Habría dado lo que fuera por encontrar consuelo entre sus brazos, por olvidarse de todo bajo el toque de sus manos, en el calor de su piel y la pasión de sus besos.

Quería que se fuera, porque no podía soportar necesitarlo con tanta fuerza. Había puesto sus sentimientos en la balanza y su corazón se había inclinado a favor de Peter, aceptando finalmente que su amor por Kate era algo del pasado, un sentimiento que la ausencia y las mentiras habían ido desgastando, a pesar de que se había aferrado a ello hasta el último momento.

Salió del baño, cubierto con una bata que no se había preocupado por cerrar, sabiendo lo que provocaría en Peter. Iba a hacerle desear aquello que no podría poseer hasta que fuera capaz de pedirlo por lo que era. La honestidad y la confianza habían sido siempre el centro de su relación y Neal no tenía intención alguna de hacerle las cosas fáciles.

Apenas le miró cuando pasó frente a él, rumbo a la cocina a donde fue a buscar un poco de agua para tomarse los analgésicos. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido y un poco de confort no le vendría nada mal en ese momento. Peter intentaría hablar con él antes de que Moz apareciera y tuviera que marcharse. Neal realmente quería escuchar lo que pensaba decirle, algo más de dolor no haría mucha diferencia para él ahora.

\- Lo siento…- Neal apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa cuando le escuchó hablar, buscando algo en qué sostenerse. Un simple _lo siento_, seguido de un largo silencio. No quería mirarle, no quería ver piedad en sus ojos. Todo menos eso.

\- Oh, Peter… - hubiera deseado decirle algo hiriente, hacerlo sentirse culpable. Sintió las lágrimas en su garganta y cerró los ojos, luchando contra el dolor, luchando contra las ganas de buscar consuelo en sus brazos. Se aferró con fuerza al respaldo de una silla, temblando por tantas emociones contenidas. Habría caído al suelo si Peter no hubiera estado a su lado para sostenerlo.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y comenzó a llorar, inconsolable. Peter había vuelto a atraparlo, como siempre lo hacía y Neal ya no podía, ya no sabía cómo escapar de él. Peter le pedía perdón, le prometía que nunca le abandonaría, que haría lo que fuera por él, le decía que lo necesitaba, que encontraría a quien había hecho esto y le haría pagar. Le dijo mil cosas, excepto que lo amaba.

Peter hablaba sin pensar, tratando de calmarlo. Hizo promesas, pidió perdón cientos de veces, ofreció consuelo, pero no podía dar ese paso definitivo. No podía decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía porque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de llegar hasta el final.

Tenía que pensar en Elizabeth antes de aceptar que deseaba a Neal dentro de su vida. Tenía que tener en consideración que Neal era un convicto a su cargo, sobre cuya vida era responsable frente al Buró, antes de poder hacer algo al respecto.

Pero antes necesitaba convencer a Neal de que iba a intentarlo, de que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que la pérdida de Kate no fuera en vano. Neal no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para entender y aceptar los compromisos que se requerían para poder siquiera considerar la idea de estar juntos. No podía pedirle que pensara en todo eso, cuando lo que Neal verdaderamente necesitaba era sentir.

Buscó su boca, notando el sabor de la sal en sus labios. Lo besó despacio, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo, rogando a Dios que no lo hiciera. Su cuerpo sosteniendo el peso de ambos, tratando de transmitirle algo de fortaleza a través del contacto de sus manos sobre su espalda, su cuello, sus cabellos, repitiendo su nombre, una y otra vez, entre un beso y otro.

Neal le dejó hacer por un momento, hasta que sintió su corazón latir más despacio. Entonces correspondió al beso, rindiéndose finalmente al ansia de tenerlo cerca, al calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, a las sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto de sus cuerpos. Sentía el áspero material del saco de Peter contra su pecho desnudo, reviviendo los recuerdos de aquella primera vez.

Comenzó a quitárselo y Peter entendió la señal y le ayudó a hacerlo, mientras seguía ahora con los botones de la camisa y el nudo de la corbata. Escuchó la ropa caer al suelo y su boca comenzó a recorrer el mentón de Peter, su cuello, para volver a su boca de nuevo, ignorando el olor a humo en su piel, mezclado con el sudor y el fuerte perfume de su colonia.

Hubieran llegado hasta el final, si no fuera por el "Oh por Dios Santo, Neal, ¿qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?" de Moz, que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

\- ¡Demonios! – dijo Peter, indeciso sobre apartarse de Neal, quien aun tenía sus abrazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Moz, me había olvidado completamente de que venías… - Neal fue quien dio unos pasos atrás, acercándose a Moz para tratar de explicar la situación.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te olvidaste! Afortunadamente tenías a la mano a tu caballero de brillante armadura para consolarte… - les miraba a ambos, gesticulando con los brazos, abrumado por la revelación frente a sus ojos. – No podía esperar menos de ti, trajeado. Aprovecharte de la situación de esta manera, y yo que pensaba que se podía confiar en gente como tú… - Neal intentaba llamar su atención y hacerle callar para que escuchara sus explicaciones.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, ustedes necesitan hablar y… - Peter recogía su ropa del suelo, el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, mientras Moz le observaba con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de indignación en el rostro.

\- Peter, no, espera un momento. – Peter continuó vistiéndose dándoles la espalda y Neal tomó a Moz del brazo y lo arrastró hacia un rincón apartado de la habitación. – Moz… iba a decírtelo, lo juro, pero las cosas se complicaron en las últimas semanas y…

\- Oh… - Moz no apartaba la mirada de Peter que acababa de vestirse y buscaba la oportunidad para salir de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta. - ¿es qué esto no es reciente? ¿Tú y el trajeado? ¿Y aun así ibas a huir con Kate? – Neal le miró fijamente, apartándose de él, pasándose las manos por el cabello y el rostro. Peter intentó acercársele pero Neal logró esquivarlo y salió a la terraza, dejando a los dos hombres tras él, con sus miradas fijas en él.

\- ¿Satisfecho, uh? – Peter le reclamó a Moz, quien no se dejó amedrentar, enfrentándolo.

\- No, no lo estoy. No voy a permitir que le rompan el corazón de nuevo, ¿entiendes?¿Acaso olvidaste quién eres, quién es él? – Neal les observaba discutir, esperando ver cómo explicaba Peter la situación. – Él es tu responsabilidad. Es un convicto a tu cargo. Eres un hombre casado, por Dios Santo…

\- ¡Lo sé y no importa! – Peter estaba gritándole a Moz en la cara y Neal estaba pendiente de que cada una de sus palabras. – No tengo ni puta idea de cómo vamos a hacerlo, pero no voy a renunciar a él ahora. Lo que resuelva con mi esposa y con el condenado Buró, no es de tu incumbencia, ¿estamos? Quiero a Neal en mi vida y no voy a detenerme ante nada ni nadie, y eso te incluye a ti…– Moz se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal declaración.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando escucharon la risa ahogada de Neal que se acercaba a ellos, sonriendo. Abrazó a Moz, diciéndole "gracias" al oído. Después tomó a Peter entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que le hizo cerrar los ojos y corresponderle.

\- Será mejor que te vayas, Peter. – Volvió a besarlo, como gesto de despedida. – Tienes muchas cosas que discutir con Elizabeth y yo necesito hablar con Moz ahora, ¿ok? – lo guió hasta la puerta, empujándolo con su cuerpo.

\- Todo lo que dije es cierto, Neal. – Peter se resistió un momento más y Neal no pudo resistir el besarlo de nuevo. Fue hasta que el no muy disimulado carraspeo de Moz hizo que reaccionaran y terminaran de despedirse.

\- Y ahora ¿qué? – Moz se le acercó, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Ahora vamos a emborracharnos recordando a Kate y después te contaré todo, Moz.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Peter se quedó sentado en las escalinatas de su casa, ignorando el viento helado. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí desde casa de June, unos veinte minutos atrás. Había visto luz en la sala y sabía que Elizabeth estaría desesperada por tener noticias de él, pero no se atrevía a cruzar la puerta y enfrentarse a ella.

Había tomado una decisión que le daría vuelta a su mundo sin consultarlo con ella, aunque no podía estar muy seguro de que Elizabeth no supiera de antemano que las cosas iban a terminar de esta forma. Nada se le escapaba a su esposa y algo tan grande como esto no podría haber sido ignorado por ella. Sin embargo, Peter no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto culpable y otro tanto asustado.

¿Quién le aseguraba que no había perdido el amor de su esposa por ir tras de un capricho de su corazón?

Elizabeth le había escuchado llegar y decidió esperar hasta que Peter se decidiera a entrar. Si había vuelto a casa era porque Neal estaba bien, de otro modo, no se habría apartado de su lado por nada del mundo. Su llamada había sido casi una confesión; la revelación final que ella había estado esperando por meses y sospechado por años.

Neal la necesitaba más que ella esa noche y Elizabeth no tenía corazón para negárselo. Esperaba una explicación y sabía que Peter se la daría cuando lo considerara oportuno, pero su marido era un experto en considerar los sentimientos de los demás antes que los suyos y, en esta ocasión, había llevado esa manía suya hasta el extremo. Se cansó de esperar y salió a buscarlo.

Peter escuchó la puerta abrirse y se puso de pie de un salto, tratando de poner su mejor cara, sabiendo que no le serviría de nada. Elizabeth descubriría lo que había pasado con sólo mirarle, él llenaría los huecos después, contándole los detalles.

Lo jaló hacia adentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella, se le echó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza. Peter correspondió al abrazo, agradecido con la vida por haberle dado el amor y la comprensión de esta magnífica mujer. Unos minutos después, esta misma mujer lo arrastraba hasta la sala y lo empujaba al sofá, sentándose frente a él, en la mesita, con el gesto de alguien que ha esperado más que suficiente.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó o tengo que llamar a Neal para que me cuente las cosas, uh? – No estaba enojada, estaba simplemente desesperada por saber, después de haber pasado horas imaginando mil y un escenarios en los que las cosas habían terminado terriblemente mal.

\- ¿Está fuera de peligro? ¿Cómo esta tomando las cosas? Y tú, ¿estás bien? ¿esa cabeza dura tuya finalmente encontró algo de inteligencia y entendiste que todo esto se trataba de ti y de Neal y no de Kate? – Comenzó a caminar frente a él, con la bata abierta volando tras ella.

Elizabeth habría preferido que la situación hubiera sido diferente, que la muerte de Kate no hubiera sido la razón que finalmente les había empujado uno a los brazos del otro. Porque estaba segura de que la culpa que veía en los ojos de su marido era por eso. Y porque además de la culpa había algo más en la mirada de Peter; había calma y había alivio y una pequeña chispa de alegría que, Elizabeth estaba convencida, sólo Neal podía provocar en su marido.

Peter la obligó a sentarse a su lado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con tanto amor y adoración que Elizabeth consideró por un momento que todo eso que había estado pensando había sido solo presunción de su parte. Peter no podía amar a dos personas con la misma pasión, ¿verdad?

Peter no podía amar más a Elizabeth que en ese momento. Ella había sabido lo que sentía su corazón y probablemente el de Neal, mucho antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta y sin embargo, nunca interfirió entre ellos.

Pero Peter era un hombre leal y de férreos principios. Nunca sacrificaría la felicidad de Elizabeth a costa de la suya, ni siquiera por Neal. Algo le decía que tal vez no sería necesario hacer sacrificio alguno.

¡'¡'¡'¡

Esa noche Neal y Moz hablaron por horas, bebiendo y recordando anécdotas de sus vidas con Kate, llorando de cuando en cuando. Neal le habló de Peter y de la forma en que había descubierto donde estaba realmente su corazón, del miedo de contárselo, de su esperanza en el futuro.

Moz gruñó y despotricó cuanto quiso. Varias botellas después le prometió su bendición a cambio de jurarle que no iba a volverse un ciudadano honrado. Neal le dijo que no podía dejar de ser Neal Caffrey ni volviendo a nacer y Moz quedó conforme con eso. Ya se encargaría él de hacerle la vida imposible al trajeado a la menor oportunidad, para que no fuera a creerse que había ganado la partida.

Peter y Elizabeth hablaron poco, porque no faltaba mucho más que decir entre ellos sobre el asunto. Hicieron el amor por el resto de la noche, hablando entre las sábanas de ellos y de Neal, de las posibilidades de compartir ese amor con aquel que había estado acompañándoles en ese lecho por años, sin saberlo.

Elizabeth le previno que hablaría con Neal a solas, tan pronto como fuera posible. Peter nunca había puesto en duda la inteligencia de su esposa. Peter tenía cientos de cosas que resolver en el trabajo en los siguientes días, todas relacionadas con Neal y la forma en que su situación legal debía ser resuelta.

Neal tenía un asunto pendiente sobre el que empezaría a trabajar tan pronto supiera en dónde estaba parado y en cómo iba a ser su relación con Peter cuando se resolviera bajo las órdenes de quién trabajaba ahora.

Peter despertó en brazos de Elizabeth, añorando a Neal.

Neal observó el amanecer desde su terraza, diciéndole adiós a Kate, sonriendo, pensando en Peter.


End file.
